


A Pinch of This and That

by LadyDGn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDGn/pseuds/LadyDGn
Summary: A home for all my Senshi/Shitennou drabbles. Will contain all pairings, but heavy Makoto/Nephrite.





	1. It Has Always Been Yes

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...  
I am uploading this from my FF.net account! Bear with me as it can take me some time! :)

I decided that I needed somewhere to write my Shitennou/Senshi drabbles. I have so many whirling about in my mind, they would all make amazing fics. But we all know that just isn't possible. Makoto and Nephrite are my absolute favorite, so it will lean heavily on them. But I will definitely include Drabbles for each individual couple. As well as some non-couple pairings. My hope is that the Amazing Naoko Takeuchi somehow brings these pairings together in the near future, in Sailor Moon Crystal. The first few with probably be Christmasy themed, because well. Christmas! Anyways, enough babbling, on with the drabbles.

...

"It's so cold!" Minako squealed. Hugging herself tighter. She loved this time of year, the beautiful colored lights, the crisp air, the soft crunchy snow under her feet. But what she liked most of all was a tradition. A delicious tradition that her wonderful comrade Makoto had started on their very first Christmas, united. And that was, food! Loads of her delicious cooking. Enough for a small army, or in their case Usagi. She chuckled at the thought.

Kunzite wrapped his arm around the young blonde woman, the two gazing into each other's eyes. Minako balanced on her tiptoes, leaning in for a kiss that was sure to warm her back up. The couple was unceremoniously dragged from their picturesque moment, by a blood thirsty howl.

"Jun! You Baka!" Rei screeched as she continued to slip and slide over the icy driveway.

"Why don't you be a freaking gentleman, like Keisuke?" She blasted.

"You saaaaaid you didn't want my help, woman!" Jun reiterated their conversation from moments before.

The Leader of the Shitennou and the Senshi, rolled their eyes in unison. Keisuke taking Minako's arm, as they approached the front door. Minako froze as she heard clashing and screaming, followed by what sounded like sobbing. She quickly flung open the door, searching Makoto's house in a panic. She gripped the bright orange wand that rested in her jacket pocket, ready to strike if the need would arise. Keisuke and herself rushed into the kitchen. Minako could hardly believe what she was seeing, and while she was at it, what she was hearing.

Makoto was laughing uncontrollably, a laugh that Minako had only seldom heard before; it was bordering on hysterical. Giant tears rolled down the brunettes face as she sat on her knees in the kitchen floor, staring at the man before her. Nephrite, or Noburo as he was now called in this life, was covered head to toe in flour. Mako started to howl with laughter again as he made an attempt to get the powdery substance from his luscious locks. Minako couldn't help but smile. Whatever had happened, she was thankful. Her friend, her very best, tended to become a recluse during the holidays. They all tried to spend as much time as they could with her. But in the end they all returned to their families, regardless of how broken they were. They still all had families, but her precious Mako.

"What in the name of Mars, has gotten into our Makoto?" Rei pipped up.

"Finally make it inside I see?" Minako smirked "Anyway, I'm not sure. But isn't it nice to see her smile like that?" Minako beamed, Rei nodded with a smile.

...

Earlier

"Nobu, we have to hurry! The girls will be here any minute!" Makoto complained as she continued to dote over her batches of cookie dough. Ensuring that each was perfect.

"I'm hurrying, love. Why the long face and grouchy attitude today. It isn't becoming of you. Is Rei rubbing off?" He laughed. But his grin quickly faded, as he saw how downtrodden his lover looked.

"What is it Mako?" He asked walking over and trying to brush her face.

"I'm just not that big into the holidays. That's all." She said, flatly

He glanced around her kitchen, which was filled to the brim with the most delicious looking food that he had laid eyes on. Her house was decorated with ornaments, trees and lights. If a Grinch lived here, she surely had a hard time showing It. He was then struck with an awful pang of guilt, as he saw her mournfully staring at a picture on the counter.

"Makoto, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm an idiot really..." He clenched his eyes expecting some sort of retaliation. A left uppercut to the jaw was usually his punishment during the Silver Millennium, and what an uppercut it was. Mako simply sighed.

"Mako...There is something I've been wanting to do for awhile now. Maybe this is a good opportunity." He leaned in to to kiss her, his sweaty palm clumsily skidding on the counter, his arm brushed against the metallic object. He felt the picture frame start to fall off the counter. His heart pounding as both of them feverishly tried to catch it before it fell. It landed on the kitchen floor, glass spraying about everywhere. He glanced up at her. Yep. There it was. He was knocked back against the other side of the kitchen, his jaw aching.

"You idiot! This is all I have left of them! That's it! I only got four Christmases with them! Four! For Jupiter's sake! That's not enough!"

Nephrite quickly realized that this was not just about a picture frame. This was the reason she had been so lackluster lately. And he was too blind to see it.

"Everyone else has a family. This is all I have, Nephrite." She whispered, crouching down and taking the picture from its shattered frame.

That name that was uttered on her lips, made his blood run cold. A shiver went up his spine.

He anxiously fiddled with an object in his pants pocket. Felt his face burning, his neck he was sure was crimson.

"Mako. I...I...I need to ask you a question, in front of your parents." He stammered

"Excuse me?" She shot him a look, a look that would've killed a mere mortal man.

He approached her. Lowering himself to one knee. He took her face in his hands.

"Makoto, you can have a family again. I want that more than anything. Kino Makoto will you..."

She burst into laughter. A canister of flour had been sitting precariously close to the edge of the counter, and had decided at that very moment to fall prey to gravity. The anxious man was now doused in the white powdery substance. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his lover laugh, it was like music to his ears. He then heard the doorbell ring...

...

"Um. Noburo, what happened?" Jun inquired

Before he could reply, Makoto interjected.

"Yes, you idiot. The answer is yes. It's always been, yes." She said dusting some flour from his face.

Nobu pulled her into searing kiss. Leaning towards her, he lost his balance and nearly toppled on top of her. As another wave of laughter wracked the usually collected Senshi of Jupiter.

"We apparently missed something. It seems rather important, something." Keisuke chuckled

"Let's just hope, she managed to get some baking done. And I don't mean the cooking that involves..." Minako's rant was cut short.

"Um. What's wrong with Makoto? What other cooking are you talking about, Minako?" Usagi asked so innocently, staring blankly in the doorway.

Keisuke, Minako, Rei and Jun then joined Mako, in a fit of laughter.

...

Suggestions for drabbles? I'm all ears! Please review! And I love PM's :)

-Lady D


	2. What is Required

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

Mamoru strolled down the aisles of the store. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He couldn't remember ever feeling quite this happy. He had his soulmate, Usagi that loved him. Her loyal Senshi beside her. And now his Brother's had returned to him. Before they were summoned nearly 8 months ago, he had felt a void. An emptiness not even his precious Usako could fill. He remembered glimpses of dog piles, strong alcohol and late nights standing guard. How quickly their evening chats had transformed from talks of booze, training and women to Princesses from other Planets, impressing them and courting. He had missed them, he longed for their brotherly companionship. Each one unique. Each one filling another small void in his heart. Their arrival was difficult at first. With Rei nearly scorching Jadeite into charcoal. Venus threatening to behead Kunzite with her Love Me Chain. And Makoto getting much amusement from hurling lightning bolts near Nephrite, just to watch him squirm. It had taken time, more so than he thought would be needed, for most of them to come around to the idea, that they were no longer under the influence of the Dark Kingdom.

He recalled sitting down late one night with his Shitennou, who were becoming increasingly distraught over their failed attempts at even making the slightest bit of head way with the Senshi. He explained their differences. How each one one was unique, just like them. These girls, no women, that he had come to love and protect, would not fall easily. 

Ami would overthink things. There isn't an equation for love. You can't learn about the process in a textbook. Ami would require patience. 

Minako, being the leader, was not only leery because of their past discretion's, but also due to heartbreak in this lifetime. She put the well being of the other Senshi above her own. To win them over, you would have to win her heart for the others to follow. Minako required time and loyalty. 

Rei was as independent as they come, she trusted no man other than her precious Grandfather. She was excellent at building walls, and for good reason. Breach them without her permission, and you would be "chastised in the name of Mars". He remembered making her hand gestures while saying the phrase, all of them breaking out into much needed laughter, all but Jadeite, who knew what the fiery Miko was capable of. However, if you were invited into the walls, past the moat of Flames and Phoenixes, you would be met with open arms, for life. Rei required trust.

And lastly was Makoto. He had explained how similar his childhood was to Mako's. Both were orphans. Both gained autonomy at a young age. She was resilient. She was unyieldingly protective over the other Senshi. They were her family, all that she had ever known. He was unsure she believed that her heart could ever be mended, for he at one point felt the same. Makoto needed to feel safe. Makoto required love.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he dragged himself from his day dream. Zoicite, no Satsuki was arguing with Jun about what milk to buy.

"This is water, disguising itself as milk! You idiot!" Jun snarled. Promptly placing the gallon of skim milk back onto the shelf.

"This? This is what you want? Why don't you just drink bacon grease, you Baka!" Satsuki snapped in return, snatching the whole milk container out of Jun's hand and putting it away.

"I should drag you out of here by your ugly blonde ponytail!" Jun glared

"Now, gentlemen. I know everyone is edgy as of late. But there are bigger issues at hand. Firstly, we'll get 2%. It's the best of both worlds in this situation. And secondly, did you all forget that we have an outing with the ladies in less than hour?" Mamoru smirked.

My, he had never seen such brisk shopping before. And my, how he had missed his Brothers.

...  
This was short! Yes! But just setting the tone and the characters up for more chapters. Glad everyone has enjoyed so far! I am hoping to do several drabbles of nothing but holiday fluff :)

Any more thoughts or ideas for future chapters? Drop me a line! :)

-Lady D


	3. Mr. And Mrs. Sanjouin

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

Ahem. First of all, this little Drabble comes with some WARNINGS!

Turn back now! If you do not like a big piece of LEMON in your fanfiction.

Let's just say this Chapter is rated M!

So if you do not like; lemon, sexiness, very very STRONG language, nudity etc. Skip ahead!

I have had this in my collection for awhile. A very long while. It is entirely based off of the epic fight scene in the movie "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" (which I do not own, also). I cannot think of a better pairing for this, it had to be Mako/Neph.

You have been warned. ;) I don't do these much, but hey. Who doesn't like a lemon around this time of year? 

...

"Gah! Men are such assholes!" Makoto screamed, nearly leaping out of the Taxi.

"We are still in motion! Sit still! By Gaia!" Nobu spouted back. Throwing money at the poor taxi driver and diving out himself.

How had this started? A Christmas party. A seemingly innocent festive gathering, celebrating new found friendships and love. Well, that was what was in the memo, apparently Satsuki forgot to read the script. The youngest Shitennou partook in far too much sake, for a man of his size and made quite the fool of himself. Embarrassing his already timid date, Ami. A fight ensued. Words were said, feelings were hurt. Senshi were furious, Shitennou were defending their fellow comrades honor. Before the building was involved in tragedy, Mamoru and Usagi demanded everyone leave and cool off. Why Makoto had decided to still come home with this pompous bastard, she would never know.

"I should've went with my FRIENDS!" She yelled as she fumbled with her house key.

"Then why didn't you? The opportunity was there! Why must women always take the side of another! It's ludicrous!" He snorted

"By the gods! Let me open the door. You're far too inebriated." Noburo snapped, snatching the key ring.

"Don't tell me what I am, or am not! I should knock your prickish head off!" Mako bellowed as he finally unlocked the door. Makoto squeezed around him, kicking him in the gut as she went. He bent over, clearly winded. She slammed door in his face. He snarled as he heard the lock click.

"It's 10 degrees out hear, sweetheart" He muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You should've thought about that before taking his side! Freeze! Bastard!" The voice yelled from inside.

"WOMEN!?l He shouted. Kicking at the snow. He briskly ran around to the side of the house, carefully and quietly checking windows, to see if he might get lucky and there be one open.

"Um. Everything ok, Noburo?" He spun around at the voice.

"Oh. Hey, Shiguru. Yep. Everything's just peachy." Nobu rolled his eyes turning away from their nosy neighbor.

"Well I thought I heard some shouting. And why are you outside?" Shiguru inquired. As he watched Noburu try to jimmy open another window.

"Nope. Everything's good." He groaned, another one locked.

"Well. Ok then. Have a good night, Noburo."

"You too, Shiguru." Nobu said, exasperated as he ran around to the back of the house. He smiled as he climbed up the lattice and onto their small balcony.

"Bingo." He muttered, as he slowly opened the French door. He creeped downstairs, still no sign of Makoto. He peeped around the corner into the kitchen.

WAM! He saw nothing but black, as a frying pan connected with his skull. He heard it land with a thud as Mako walked over top of his sprawled form. She strolled, nonchalantly into the living room. And paused at the stairs.

"You still alive, baaaby?" She smirked.

He wasn't sure what came over him. He leapt to his feet. Nobu charged, running the unsuspecting woman into the wall. Mako growled, kneeing him in the groin and giving him a shove back with her foot.

"One more attack and I am NOT going to play chivalrous any more, Mako." He snarled at her

"Come and get some, you bastard!" Mako yelled as the ran at each other.

He ducked her slower than normal uppercut, the alcohol slowing them both down. His fist connected with her stomach, she came back with a roundhouse kick to the face. He sailed into the kitchen, crashing into a cabinet spilling dishes about the floor. They sparred, both slipping on the shards of glass. She managed to get the upper hand for a moment and kicked him as hard as her body would allow. He had only seconds to recover as a vase knocked him in the head, sending him reeling over the couch. He landed ungracefully on his feet. He faked as if he was hurt. She approached him, Noburo sent her smashing thru the coffee table with a front kick to the chest. Mako shook her head and rolled backwards. They both paused and looked at each other. Her dress was falling off her shoulder, she was slightly winded, her hair now loose and tousled. By Gaia, if she had ever looked sexier, he couldn't remember a time.

"Come on, fucker!" She spat. She charged him this time. Caught mid-fantasy, she slung him effortlessly across the room and into a built in bookshelf. The wood smashing around him. She was upon him in a hurry, and to his delight began to remove his shirt. Her lips quickly crashing over his.

"By the gods, there is nothing sexier than when you're fucking angry with me." He uttered between smoldering kisses. A mix of sweat and booze on both of their lips.

"As with you, love." She playfully winked as he wiped away a small trickle of blood from her mouth. Mako wrapped her legs around his waist, Noburo ran the pair across the room. Gruffly smashing them up against the wall, pinning one of Mako's hands above her head. He growled as she let out a small moan, as he trailed kisses from her ear to collar bone. He pressed his lips against hers, as he dipped his free hand down the front of her nearly non-existent panties. Nobu was delighted as Mako arched her back as he began to play with her clit in tortuously slow circles. In one fluid motion, her undergarments lay on the floor. He nibbled down her neck, stopping to play with a now pert nipple. He drew it in his mouth, the fabric of her dress immediately became saturated. He applied his teeth as his fingers continued to expertly please her wet sex. Another small moan escaped her lips as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Mako tried pulling his arm away, albeit a bit half heartdely so, she always did; something about him giving her the sole pleasure, and her having no control seemed to bother her after awhile. Nobu felt her hands slowly begin to wander down his stomach, she roughly grabbed his now throbbing member. She took the opportunity to roughly undo his belt, spinning him around and forcing him against the wall. Makoto felt him straining against his pants and she quickly unzipped them. Her nimble hands running along what she was now claiming as hers. A primordial growl escaped his mouth as her lips slowly engulfed his length. She was deliberately slow, sucking on just the tip at first and easing her way down his cock. He leaned back against the wall, grabbing her hair tie and releasing it, he began to moan louder as his hands became tangled in her messy tresses. She looked up at him with a sultry smirk, and she took his whole length into her mouth. Nothing but a growl escaped his lips, that was all he could possibly stand and in a moment she was laying face up on their dining room table. She pushed off several broken glasses, trying to make way. She instinctively wrapped her legs back around him. Noburo leaned down, pulling her dress with it, exposing her breasts. She began to grind her hips against his as he licked at her breast.

"I want you, now." She purred in ear. That was all he needed to hear. He kissed her, his tongue begging for hers as he entered her, roughly. He quickly found an unrelenting pace.

"By Gaia, you're so beautiful." He gasped. He felt himself tensing.

"Nephrite..." Mako moaned, as her hips met his with each thrust.

"Say it again." He whispered.

"No, really. There are people in the doorway staring." She managed, as she tossed her head back, unable to stop the moan that burst from her mouth.

"I...don't care." Noburo uttered. Mako made a motion with her head, that he hoped meant she didn't mind at this point, either.

He felt her toes curl, and she gasped his name. Felt her climax, as he released himself inside this goddess of a woman. Noburo slightly composed himself, as turned his head towards the door.

"OUT!" His voice boomed. He couldn't help but smirk as four grown men scampered away like frightened field mice.

They both lay, exhausted on the kitchen floor. She leaned over playfully punching his arm.

"I'm sorry." They both said at once.

"Well, I should probably go do some damage control at Haruka and Michiru's. I'm sure everyone is there." Mako smiled. Finding her phone laying on the floor, and bringing up her Uber app.

"How, how can women just get up and do as they fancy after such a glorious romp?" Noburu laughed.

"I am no mere mortal woman, General." She winked.

She started out the door, but glanced at herself in the mirror.

"We said, no face contact. Bastard." Mako said playfully

"I was caught up in the moment." Nobu responded, now managing to at least stand and get himself back in order. Makoto grabbed her compact from her purse, quickly doing some cover up work. She smoothed out her dress before opening the door.

"Not a word about this to the others? Do you hear me!? You hentai's!" Mako squealed at the men standing on her doorstep. They started to protest.

"Or, your ladies will find out how long you watched before you glanced away..." She laughed and winked at them as she got into the waiting taxi.

Keisuke, Jun, Mamoru and Satsuki stood in the cold, stunned into total silence. Jun was the brave soul who peaked his head inside.

"May we enter? Your bastardship?" Jun questioned

"Now, you may. Gaia, you all have fucking horrible timing. How the fuck did you get in here?" Nobu sneered

"How the hell do you do it? None of the rest of them are even speaking to us, and you get a fanciful fuck right there on the table..What the hell happened to the house?" Satsuki noticed the disaster.

"Why do you all even leave the house? That's the real question here. With a specimen like that I would never leave the bed. There isn't any reason too. I also picked the lock. We heard commotion that sounded like warfare, and how weren't picking up your phone. Although I'm glad I did." Jun stammered, as they all made there way to what was left of the living room.

"Jove surely knows how to please a man, that is for certain." Keisuke added. They all couldn't help but laugh, at the out of character comment by their normally stoic leader.

"So, fess up already. You dirty bastard. What's your secret." Satsuki probed

"Love, Gentlemen. Love." Noburo smirked as he kicked back in a half working recliner.

"Happy Holidays indeed." He laughed

...

Hope everyone enjoyed that little snippet. I tried to not make it too lemony, don't want to run anyone off. The original was very lemony, not a wedge but a whole lemon. I may, one day post the un-censored, non-watered down version. But for now this will do! . Hopefully everyone likes it as well as I do. As always please, review :)

-Lady D


	4. The Star Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have spent hours upon hours researching for this little snippet. This will feature Nephrite, reincarnated into an Ojibwe Clan. I really hope I have done this wonderful and stunning culture a little justice. It has been an honor to read of their incredible history. If anyone out there is more versed in First Nation culture and history, please drop me a line! :)

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

He was born under the Manidoo-giizis, the Spirit Moon. Overhead of the village a spectacular meteor shower sprang to life, as if putting on a show for the newborn child. Oh, how the stars appeared to dance in the night. He came into the world, not with a scream but simply a whimper, he lay on the bull rush mat staring in awe of his surroundings. Immediately wrapped in a new Caribou fur, to protect him from the frigid Winter temperatures. As he lay on his Mother's chest, she gently caressed his small features. Brown hair clung to his still dampened face, his Mother ran her thumb over a small grey patch close to his temple, as he gripped his Mother's other finger with his tiny hand.

"He is a reincarnated spirit." His Mother's sister, Kiwidinok spoke. Referring to the small boy's grey hair.

He was given the name, Namid. The Star Dancer.

Namid was a peculiar child. With his head always gazing up into the Heavens.

His father, Migisi would often chastise his only son. Reminding him that he would soon take the Spiritual journey into Manhood. An arduous task even for the most prepared of young men.

His Mother, Onaiwah would always come to her boy's aid. Explaining to his father that Namid was different because he was a reincarnated soul. Perhaps, he was such a skilled warrior in his previous life that he needed no training in this one. He would be prepared, she told him.

After Thirteen Winters, Namid came to the village Elders. He had long held a secret, and it had become to much of a burden to bear at such a young age. Namid explained that he could speak with the Stars. At first, when he was small, they whispered softly to him. So softly that he could ignore their call. Now, now they were roaring. A great growl like that of the Mighty Bear. He could no longer ignore their heed. The Elders agreed to have a counsel and discuss this new found gift.

It was decided that Namid, would undertake his Vision Quest. His journey into Manhood.

Namid asked the Stars for guidance. For once, their message was mysterious.

Find the White Adik. Find your Lost Thunder, free the Thunder. Beware the Red Devil.

Namid was tasked with finding the Doodem of his people. He belonged to the Adik Clan. In order to complete his Vision Quest he must go out and seek the spiritual guidance of the Mighty Caribou spirit.

Several days past. Namid searched fervently for the Adik. His belly hungered for food, but he fasted. His mouth was parched, he drank no water. When he felt like he would fail, he prayed. He asked the Stars for guidance.

On the third day, it began to snow. He awoke under a large Douglas fir tree. His Caribou fur dusted with white. He crouched over his remaining fire, kicking up the charcoal.

He heard the sound of small twigs snapping in the distance. He readied his bow, in case.

His eyes grew wide as he saw the massive creature emerge from the bushes. A very large albino Bull Adik. It had been generations since a White Adik had been seen.

His heart began to pound as the large Caribou approached him. Namid backed himself up against the fir. The Adik was now only feet away from him. Namid stood tall, walking towards the beast. He reached out with trembling hands and touched the soft fur of the Adik. And is if he had been struck by lightning, he felt a current ripple thru his body. Memories of a catastrophe from long ago flooded his mind. He collapsed to the ground as his world grew dark.

When he awoke it was almost night. He glanced down and started to panic as he realized he was being carried. Namid sat up, as the White Adik turned its massive head towards him. Namid gave it a pat on the neck.

"I can take it from here, Great Adik. Thank you for your knowledge and guidance."

With that, the Caribou stopped. Namid dismounted. He started towards his village, the fires of the night illuminating the sky above. He turned slowly back around, the Adik was already gone.

He ran to the village. Quickly gathering his Elders and explaining his experience.

A Goddess of Thunder. He had to find her, free her. But beware the Red Devil. He was a reincarnated spirit. A warrior. He protected a powerful Chief. He was slain by the Thunder Goddess for his betrayal against her Charge and his Chief. Why, why would he do such a terrible thing? The Chief of his village decreed to send him to another Clan. Perhaps the clan of the Binesi, the Thunderbird could help his lost soul.

Many months the young man spent in the village of the Clan of Binesi. Learning, listening, waiting. The Binesi was said to be at the top of the Mountain adjacent to their village. Many brave warriors had gone in search of the Binesi, and never returned. Taken by the Red Devil, they said. He had to go. Perhaps, the Binesi would know where he could find this Thunder Goddess. The Binesi was sacred and to be revered. It alone caused the permanent burns marks on the all the Beech trees of the forest.

He waited until the Berry Moon to leave. Surely the great Mountain had thawed.

For many days, Namid climbed. When he ascended the Peak, he found a small cave. This must be the sanctuary of the Binesi.

"Great Binesi, I come humbly searching for guidance." Namid muttered as he dropped to both knees.

The Cave suddenly illuminated with a soft green glow. There he saw a Giant bird tied with ropes. He ran to it.

"Great Binesi! What has done this!" Namid exclaimed. Quickly he began severing the ropes that restrained the sacred Thunderbird.

"The Red Devil is coming, Namid. You must go." The Binesi, now free changed its shape into that of a woman. A beautiful woman, her long hair the color of earth. Her eyes the color of the bright grass under a Blooming Moon. He had never seen anything so magnificent.

"Namid. The Red Devil will take you. You must find me, Namid. You must. I am not strong enough to defeat the Red Devil alone." She spoke.

"But I wish to come with you, Great Binesi. I have so many questions."

"I love you, Namid. Find me." She whispered as she disappeared in a whirlwind.

Namid stood in the cave. Alone. A cackling voice boomed in his ears. He turned to see a tall woman in black garbs with flaming red hair standing at the cave entrance. Her laugh sending chills up his spine.

"Released my prisoner? But my dear Nephrite, you are a decent consolation prize." The Red Devil cackled.

"You are mine once more."

...

Nephrite shot up in bed. His hair drenched and clung to his face. He felt like he was unable to catch his breath.

"Are you ok, love?" Makoto asked, groggily. Turning over in the bed towards him.

"Do, do you believe we have been reincarnated before?" He breathed

"As a spirit or human? And yes. Probably many times, a lot of time has passed since the fall of the Silver Millennium" Mako stated

Nephrite was taken back. He never expected anything other than a resounding 'no' from his usually grounded solidly to the Earth lover.

Makoto leaned over kisses him on the cheek.

"Get some rest." She laid back down, rolling away from him.

"Namid..." She whispered

...

This actually turned out way longer than I anticipated! The Ojibwe culture is absolutely amazing! I may end up furthering this story. As always, reviews are welcomed!

-Lady D


	5. Remembered

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

Selfish. I feel so selfish. Look at them all. They're finally happy. All of them. Even her. I've watched them grow up. It seems impossible that it's been so long, since a clumsy Odango head stumbled into my life. Bringing with her, four other lovely ladies. I feel a sort of emptiness now. I had been their big brother, a confidant. They came to me with all their girl problems. I pretended to listen, but always smile. I dried a few tears, help mend some bruised egos, gave out some advice. Wanted or not. Funny, I feel as close to them as I do my own flesh and blood. I guess I had always had a bit of a high school crush on all of them at a point. Hard not to considering. Seems like only yesterday that I met them all. One by one.

She came stumbling in. How could I forget? Failing grades again. I saw her mature and blossom. Every day she seemed a little bit more confident. Every day a little less ditzy, a little more independent. I watched as she fell in love. They struggled at times, but the passion was always there. Both of them were radiant at the wedding. I had always selfishly assumed I would be his Best Man. That's why you mustn't ever assume. I was barely even noticed at the bustling event. But that's ok. I do miss the times when she would come in late. We would discuss the weeks events over a milkshake. She would whine about Mamoru picking on her again. Brag on one of the other girls accomplishments, never mentioning her own accolades. She is the epitome of selflessness. And I loved her for it.

She was incredibly shy at first. I was worried she would never speak. But after awhile she came around. She finally let her intelligence shine, no longer embarrassed. She found her voice, and all though it was still a little meek. It was there, and it was strong. Little by little I became her ally. She wasn't as trusting as the others. But I am glad that I could finally call her a friend.

She came in like a whirlwind. A tried and true spit fire, if ever there existed one. Oh the tongue lashings poor Usagi would get. The thought still brings a smile to my face and joy to my heart. It was all a show, I could tell. Under that flaming exterior was a kind hearted soul. Spirited, but kind. I recall her asking one evening about Mamoru. I found them to be an odd couple, although I believe in a different time and place it could've worked out. I watched her mature. Slowly there were less fighting matches and more soft spoken encouraging words. Less tongue wars and more smiling faces. She was beautiful, and she knew it; inwardly of course. Usagi's dearest friend. I am glad she watches over her.

She was my first real crush. From the second her glimmering blonde head bobbed into my life. I wanted nothing more than to release her flowing locks from that signature red bow. Run my hands thru her golden hair. See if her kisses would taste as glorious as I thought they would. I digress. She was always the leader. First in the door and the last out. She pretended not to care, but I always saw her doting over all them, like a Mother hen. She worried about them. We had many a late night chat about her fellow comrades. I don't believe any of them are aware how much she cares for them. Watching her age has been enjoyable. The future Pop Idol from our younger teenage days replaced with a caring intelligent and charismatic leader. I'd like to think we would've made a cute teen couple. I won't deny the fact that I still read her Sailor V comics on occasion.

Watching her happy with him, I can't help but be a little jealous. Although if anyone deserves some happiness it's her. I'll never forget the first time Usagi introduced us. I was instantly a bit smitten. She was overly self conscious about her height. She was overly self conscious about a lot of things, none of which she ever needed to worry about. We spent more nights than I can even recall sitting up late just chatting the night away. I don't think any of them realized how often she frequented my little establishment, she was a little lonely and I was more the happy to keep her company. She didn't want to burden the other girls. Her and Minako, constantly worried about their friends and each other. Makes me chuckle to this day. I'm not sure when my infatuation grew from a minor crush, to full on lust. I had never really seen a person blossom the way that she did. One day she was a teenager and the next she was an absolute vixen. A seductress who was completely oblivious that she was a seductress. But it wasn't those luscious curves that she tried to hide, that made me take the plunge over the edge. It happened one evening. I remember it plain as day. She came in looking rather disgruntled. Mamoru on her heels, following behind. This had become our weird and very unusual tradition. On the Eve of her parents death, we would all three sit around after close. Drink too much sake. Complain about our parental issues. Shed a few tears. In the morning we would regret it, just like we had every year. What a trio we were. But for some reason this year was different. She was different. Mamoru came as always. We all drank, but a sick girlfriend needed his attention. So there we were alone. I remember my heart starting to race. She was so beautiful, and needed to be told that. She needed someone to love her. And I wanted to be that person. She was a wreck. More so than I recall her being in recent years. I recall pulling her into my chest, I expected resistance but met none. She sobbed, uncontrollably at times. I had never seen her like this before, so vulnerable. She wore the "tough girl" well. I remember asking her what was wrong. And the response was heart breaking. "I can't remember their faces any more." She had whispered. I blamed myself for getting her so intoxicated. She wasn't even old enough to drive yet, but seemed so much more mature than 17. Oh, this girl. She stood there, looking breathtakingly gorgeous. Those shimmering emeralds piercing into my very soul. A few tendrils of hair framing her face. The shirt she was wearing was tight in all the right places. I wanted to help her, to take the pain away. I'm not sure which of us initiated the first kiss. I think it was myself. But I will never forget it. It sent a delightful shiver down my spine. I couldn't control myself after several more kisses. My body felt engulfed in the fiery flames of passion. That night she let me take something very precious to her, something she could never have back. And I was honored. I wanted to worship her like the goddess that she was. And although inebriated, I feel like I achieved the task. It was a night I will always remember. We were happy, her and I. Nearly five years of bliss. She had finally revealed her secret identity to me. I laughed so hard. How could've I had been so blind, all of these years? Here the Sailor Senshi had been in front of me this entire time. But I also have never felt more inept, more weak. I had no powers. I could never defend her. How was that fair? It was at that point that I felt like I was slowly losing her, something was happening. Four unknown men had shown up, out of the blue one day. I had never seen Mamoru so happy. She came over one evening, very late. Tears pooling in those emerald eyes of hers. I knew it then. She wanted to love me. She did love me. But. I hated when there was a but. This romance had started long ago. In a previous life even. Ignoring it was like trying to disregard gravity. It was going to happen. Her duty had finally called. I knew it. I held her close, and asked for one more night. She obliged. When the morning came I released her from any guilt. She apologized countless times, I told her to stop. She told me that she had never been happier than with me. She thanked me for loving her, when she thought she couldn't be loved. That helped to soften to blow. And with tear filled eyes, she said that this was the first time that she had any resentment about being a Senshi. We stayed friends, for awhile. Her new lover wasn't exactly fond of me. The anniversary of her parents death came. I had a chilled bottle of sake, just in case. Knowing that I wouldn't need it. It came and went. As did many other occasions that the girls would normally spend here. Slowly over time I was basically forgotten. An old relic of a previous age. I saw two old friends rise to power. Peace on Earth, was no longer just some silly catch phrase. My patrons don't believe me when I say that I knew them all before this new era. But I have photographs to prove it. Now, as I sit and watch them stroll down the street. Arms intertwined with each other. I can't help but wish that was me. That I hadn't been forgotten. That I had been special like them. Maybe in a different life I could've loved her. For eternity. But for now I will go home to Reika. There is a certain void that she cannot ever fill. But it certainly beats being alone and unremembered.

As I exit the door, I make sure to lock up as I always do. Looking up at the sign for the Crown. Wishing one more time that instead of trudging home to our little apartment, I was walking into a palace. Wishing one more time to be remembered.

...

Awwww, some Motoki love. I love a little Mako or Minako & Motoki fluff. I may expand on this one later, as it pulls at my heart strings a bit ;) I have three more chapters nearly complete! If anyone has any thoughts for a little snippet, feel free to drop me a PM! :)

-Lady D


	6. Forgotten

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I received many PM's. I've always wondered what happened to some of main characters from the first season or two. Especially Motoki, Naru and the person I am writing here. I do believe I'll continue all of these on. I have two potential chapters written for a "sequel" for Motoki. To give him a little closure. As always, thank you.

...

I miss her. I miss the way her hair smelled of soot. I miss the way her eyes danced with flames. I even miss her chastising me, although I deserved every second and ever word of it. I also miss my Master. He was the greatest of teachers. I am eternally grateful for all of the things that he taught me. I am indebted to him. I now watch over his Ancestor's shrine. A heavy responsibility. But how could I have possibly ever said no to her?

I miss all of them, actually. The laughter of teenage girls no longer fills the halls. In its place, an eerie silence. Seems so strange to long for the ear piercing shrieks of squabbling comrades. But anything is better than this silence.

She has forgotten me. Forgotten her home. But, who can blame her? Bigger things are on her mind. Better things. I always knew she would achieve greatness. Although, I must say, world peace wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I knew they were all bound to do amazing things. Although I can't help but to reminisce when the days were much simpler. When I was a bumbling teenage boy longing for a real meaningful place to call home. A young man who wanted nothing more than to capture the heart of a fiery shrine maiden. I miss all of them.

Ami helped expand my limited vocabulary. We worked on enunciation. My prayers were so much better. So much more eloquent. My Master was impressed and pleased. She helped me make him proud. My love letters to a certain Miko improved, all of the things I longed to write about her, finally came to life on paper. Thank you, Ami.

I could always count on Minako for a laugh and good advice. Every time I was rejected, she would pick me up and dust off my robes. Gave me pointers. Gave me hope. She ended up being a close friend and confidant towards the end. She helped me understand when our world came crashing down, what was happening. She helped the two of us come together. And although it was brief. It was the best few years of my life. Thank you, Minako.

If there was a person in their little group, who I consider like a sister. It was Makoto. Our sparring sessions were intense. She wasn't afraid to take a hit, or dish them out. She taught me some Shaolin Kung Fu, saying if Shaolin Monks could master it. So could a Shinto Priest. She knew I mainly wanted to learn to impress a certain a lovely lady. To be able to protect her for always. Mako was fearless, or so I thought. She grounded me, in the best of ways. One evening as I sulked around, having received a call from my parents. She scolded me. In a tone that I had never heard. She was hurt. She explained the loss of her parents, and how I should be grateful to have them. Nuancing parents were better than dead ones. She was right, and I had never felt more guilty. She kept me humble. Kept me sane when I wanted to scream. Thank you, Makoto.

Usagi is selfless. I can still refer to her as Usagi, while others call her Queen. Even before she took the throne, I knew she was different. Her aura was pure. I could see beyond the clumsiness, the crying. Selflessness. She was instrumental in her...In Rei and I finally taking the plunge into unknown waters. She explained her mistrust of men. Her father, and one of his associates. She was a woman scorned and with good reason to be so. Rei needed time she said. Usagi wanted her to be happy. I promised I would make her the happiest woman in Japan. But she needed to give me a chance. Usagi took the initial blows for me, took the brunt of the chastising. All for me. Who was I? No one. Who was she? Sailor Moon. Guardian of Love and Justice. The bringer of light in total darkness. Always positive. Always beyond optimistic even in the darkest of times. She was my light. Thank you, Usagi.

Rei. The words drip off my lips. Our first date was awkward at best. Set up by Minako and Usagi. How they convinced her, I'll never know. But I am beyond thankful that they did. I had never been happier. We were happy. I loved the way she smiled. The way her spicy kisses tasted. The way her glorious body fit perfectly with mine. Four years, I called her mine. Four years. I had a ring you know. It was perfect. But, these men appeared. Four men. Four strange looking men. Where had they come from? Suddenly they were everywhere. Following us. Following them. At the Shrine. Who were these men? I saw the way he looked at her. At first she fought it. That was my Rei. Fiery until the end. Slowly, slowly I could tell. She wanted to stay in for a date. My Master was at another temple for the evening. I thought at that moment I was the luckiest man on Earth. Why the Kami had chosen me, I will never know. We ate, we drank, we made the most passionate of love. Finally, as she sat there. Looking breathtakingly beautiful in the glow of the sacred flames. I asked. I asked her. I asked her to be mine for all eternity. She cried. Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, wept for me. She clung to my robes, tears cascaded down her perfect face. She couldn't. Her duty. That man. It was all a blur suddenly. The air escaped my lungs. I suddenly felt like I would suffocate. No. This wasn't happening. I had our lives planned. Marriage, children. This Shrine. We would take care of it together. Our children would take over one day. We would live to be old together. I would never leave her side. I had a plan. But she couldn't. I left shortly after that. The sight of her with him. Words I cannot express. I am not jealous, or envious. I just hope that he treats her the way she should be treated, worshipped. She looks so happy. Her whole aura was glowing. I see the small bump, rounding from her stomach. I can't help but wonder what our children could have been. What our lives could've been. I was quickly forgotten. How can you just forget? Was I that easily forgotten?

My Master found me many years later. After the rise of Serenity to power. Rei, Sailor Mars had responsibilities, he explained. He needed a successor. Someone to watch over these sacred grounds. Suddenly I saw her. Had she come all this way to see me? Suddenly everything my Master was saying fell upon deaf ears. "I only trust you with this task." She had told me. Even now her words melted my very soul. I accepted. She sentenced me to a life of silence, and I agreed. She still had me bewitched, even though I meant nothing to her now. But I would still sacrifice myself in an instant for her. And now I sit upon this hill, with only memories. I sit here in the eeriest of silences. With only memories of a love. Of a simpler time. Of a time when I was not forgotten. I still must say. Thank you, Rei.

...

Thank you all for reading. Hopefully I've done Yuuichirou a little justice! :) Reviews are always welcome!

-Lady D


	7. I Love You, My Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter includes a trigger warning; sexual violence themes, character deaths and strong language.

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

This little snippet will take place in the Silver Millennium. It was meant to be a chapter in a whole other story, and it still may. But for now it needs posting here.

This chapter is Rated M. Sexual violence themes and Strong language!

...

I watched her pace. Like a caged animal. I had never seen this side of her before. It wasn't anxiety, or fear or even sadness. But pain. Yes, of the physical sort. But more damning was the emotional turmoil. We were helpless, and it was killing her. I clenched my eyes tightly closed as I heard our sister cry out from the other room. She immediately froze, her balled fists began to tremble.

"Reserve your strength, Jupiter. We will need it, sooner rather than later." I reached out for her.

As I reached I toppled over on weak legs. She immediately ran to my side. Fucking legs. I had been rather badly wounded in our fight with the Shitennou. Kunzite's blade had nearly severed my spine. But I was still alive, if you called this living. I winced again, another cry of pain rang out.

"Enough! You fucking bastards!" Jupiter slammed her arms into our prison bars.

I was the leader. I was suppose to be strong. I had to be, for them. I was, at this moment, unsure if we were indeed alive. Or in some form of hell. Purgatory, if I wanted to be more correct.

Finally, movement. Two maniacal laughing soldiers came from the adjacent room, dragging the naked and beaten body of a raven haired woman. One, juggled his key around. The smell of alcohol on them was overwhelming. He finally opened the door, the other tossed Mars' nearly lifeless body in with us. The taller of the two made the mistake of getting into the Jovian warriors' space.

"She was too easy. You'll be next. By Gaia, I bet you'll be good." He spat in her face. In an instant she had reached thru the bars, putting the disgusting creature in a chokehold. His comrade frantically trying to open the cell and try and release him.

"Idiot. That's just what she wants you to do."

My blood ran cold.

Jupiter twisted the mans neck, twisted until she felt the satisfying crunch of vertebrae.

Kunzite approached our cage.

"We'll deal with you momentarily." He snorted.

Her and I immediately turned to our friend. Jupiter picked up her nearly lifeless body, carrying it to the far corner of the cell. She quickly returned to me, I reached out my hand to have her help me. She declined and carried me as well. We had one small blanket to cover her shivering body. I brushed the hair from her bloodied face. Then, it happened. As I looked into her pained eyes, Amethysts that normally were aflame with life. I had never seen a more broken person. They had crushed her very soul. A soul that I thought was indestructible. I broke down. For the first time since our ordeal began. I was suppose to be strong, but I wept. Not just for her. But for all that we had lost.

"I will fix it. Mars, I will. I am going to take as many of these fucking cowardly bastards as I can with me." Jupiter whispered, her voice shaking.

Mars buried her head into my chest. And sobbed.

"It's over..." She said in a hushed voice

"I know." Was all I could reply.

The Shitennou came. Possessed with Metallia's evil spirit. Now working as Kings of the Dark Kingdom. The Four of us. I paused. Serenity's Guardians, pitted against Endymion's Shitennou, our lovers. Our Soulmates. Ami had fallen first. She was a tactician, not a warrior. Jupiter and I had the opportunity to finish Nephrite and Kunzite. But we were weak. Weak when we needed to strong. I failed my Princess. Together, her and I sent Zoicite to an early grave as Nephrite and Kunzite limped off into the darkness. I had collapsed from my wounds after that. I reminded Jupiter that she needed to leave me. Needed to find the others. Find the Princess. I could hardly bear weight, let alone fight. I was useless. But of course she would hear nothing of it. She carried me. We frantically searched for Mars and Mercury. We found Mars, tears spilled down her cheeks as she held the Senshi of Mercury's cooling body. Jadeite's dying frame lay close by. The gurgling noises escaping his throat was music to my ears. We hid our comrades' body, so it wouldn't be defiled. We all cried, together.

Slowly, we made our way closer to the Palace. Mars saw it first. She immediately dropped to her knees and began to wail.

Our Princess had fallen by her own hand. Endymion was dead and her heart could not tolerate such a loss. As Mars shook with grief, she threatened to do the same. I had convinced her otherwise. Our Queen was still alive, somewhere. I could still feel the pulse of the Ginzuishou. We searched to no avail. And finally we were captured. But by the gods did we ever put up a fight. I fought through my grievous injuries. I Crescent beamed many of them into oblivion. Watched Jupiter strike hundreds down. Mars erupted and was determined to make our fallen Princess proud. We were finally overrun. There were just too many. Our powers waned, we had exhausted them on youma, men and Shitennou. I thought they would kill us then. But Kunzite stopped them. Said that we might now where the White Queen of the Moon was hiding. Gave them permission to do whatever needed to extract information.

We were all three beaten and tormented for several days. Metallia's soldiers convinced we knew where our Queen was hiding. Apparently, they had grown bored of simple tortures. And had moved on to defiling. There was a special place in Hell for these bastards. Surely, Mars of all the gods would see it fit for these spineless creatures to be dealt with for raping his favorite daughter.

I held Mars close. Our tears mixing together.

"Take us with you, Jupiter." Mars finally said, exasperated.

We knew what she was going to do. The Senshi of Jupiter was blessed, or cursed depending on how you wanted to look at it, with a final kamikaze attack. She would die, but be able to wipe out this whole compound.

She knelt down next to us.

"No, you can escape. Don't make me. Don't ask me to do that." I will never forget the look on her face.

"I don't want to live any more. We have failed our Princess. Mercury is dead. The Kingdom is in ruins. Our Queen is on the run. It is lost, Jupiter. Save us from more of this. Take it all away." Mars begged her.

"I-I.. It might hurt you. I'm not sure. I, I don't want it to." She had been so strong the last few days, and finally had, had enough. She laid her brunette head on my shoulder. I felt the warm tears dripping on my tattered Fuku. I never thought this was how it would end. I held both of their hands. I knew Jupiter would wait until she was certain that Kunzite and Nephrite were both here. She had quite the score to settle. I just silently prayed she wouldn't let them torture her long.

I saw from the corner of my eye several soldiers enter into the room. I clutched onto Jupiter's hand, as tightly as I could muster. The devilish grin on all their faces made me ill. I nearly smiled at the sight before me, they were going to need more than just three or four piddly men to reign in my sister in arms. Normally we kept her on a short leash, but that had long since been relinquished. Three men would be a nice appetizer. My almost grin was short lived as several others entered. Kunzite was last, he only nodded. The group approached our cell. I squeezed Jupiter's hand reassuringly. I still hadn't seen Nephrite. She wasn't going to do this without the assurance that he was here.

They descended upon us. With haste. Immediately grabbing our last able bodied Senshi, I clenched onto her hand. Desperate to try and keep her safe, even if it was just for a few moments longer. Her fingers slipped from mine, I hugged Mars tighter.

She put up a stellar fight. As her leader I had never been more proud. Twenty minutes it took an entire room full of soldiers to pin her down. And even now she had one, choking him with her long legs. The stock of a gun to the head ended it. She was dazed, semi conscious. I thanked Venus, that maybe she wouldn't be fully aware of what was going on. I watched in horror as a man fumbled with his belt, unzipping his trousers. What remained of her Fuku was in the way of his heinous goal. He unceremoniously tore it away. He readied himself. He started but stopped as a bellowing voice called out. I immediately recognized that brunette hair and deep masculine tone.

"She is mine." He growled, shoving the smaller man away.

I begged for her to wake up. To end this.

Nephrite wrapped his hand around her throat as he forced himself gruffly inside her. The group of men jested and cheered him on.

Her groggy eyes met mine. She was silently screaming. Refusing to give him the pleasure.

Do it. Please.

Mars couldn't watch. My poor friend.

Jupiter continued to stare at me. I didn't want to watch, but I didn't want her last images to be of the horrific scene before her. A single tear ran down her cheek. She glanced up at Nephrite, I saw his facial features soften for a moment before he snarled and slapped her.

Once more, she looked at me. Her leader, for approval. I only nodded.

She sent out a small pulse of electricity. Enough to daze. She freed herself, and managed to stumble into the prison cell. Wrapping her trembling arms around us both.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"End this, Jupiter." Rei begged

We all closed our eyes as I heard Nephrite and Kunzite screaming.

I looked up and locked eyes with my lover. It was no longer him. His eyes were souless. At least he would be freed as well.

"Don't let go. Don't let go." She reiterated to us, as she held us closer. She was the ground. If we let go, well. I'd rather not think of it.

"I love you, my sisters. We will meet again." I whispered to them both.

I saw her antenna slowly extend from her tiara. The only remnant piece of her once elegant uniform. She gently squeezed our shoulders.

I remember a brilliant flash. The sensation of a foreign element overtaking my body. I didn't even have a chance to scream. Then, darkness. I remember hearing our Queen's voice. Telling us we were no longer suffering. That we would be reincarnated. Then, silence.

...

I shot up out of my bed roll. Sweat dripping down my body, my hair plastered to my face. My heart was pounding. My chest was so heavy. These dreams. Pieces of a previous life. Slowly we were regaining our memories. Slowly. This had been the most nightmarish. I clenched my chest. I looked and noticed the small glow of the Great Fire emanating from behind the closed door, and two empty bed rolls. I crept up, slowly sliding open the door. Two pairs of terrified eyes met mine.

I ran to them. Embraced them. Raven, brunette and blonde hair intertwining as we sobbed like children. I could've gone this whole lifetime without these memories.

"I love you, my sisters." I whispered to them both.

...

Thank you for reading. Please feel free to drop me a PM and/or review!

-Lady D


	8. And I Always Will

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

This chapter ties in with the previous story. As always reviews are welcomed!

...

He stared at the clock on the wall. It was late. The clocks incessant ticking, attempting to drive him mad. Glancing out the window he watched as the continued torrent of rain plastered against his window. He twisted the cap of the large glass bottle. Tipping it up and forcing down another drink of the brown liquid. Noburo wrinkled his face as he lapped up the last few drops that remained in the whiskey bottle. Let out a little snarl as his phone went off again, easily the thousandth time over the last several days. He picked it up, it was Mamoru again. He could never ignore his Master.

"Want to come over?" The text message read.

He grumbled. Nobu wanted nothing to do with anyone. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He wanted nothing more than his green-eyed goddess to show up on his doorstep to smother her in kisses. He stared out the window as another brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the room. All the more reminding him of her.

He wasn't sure what had started the fight. It escaped him. All he knew was, that it had been two weeks since he had seen her. Two weeks since he had heard her joyous laughter. Two weeks since he had tasted her sweet mouth. Two weeks of Tokyo enduring this incredulous storm. A storm that had baffled meteorologists, since it appeared.

They were the last couple. The last of the Shitennou and Senshi. The last ones to take the ceremonial plunge and say their vows. Keisuke and Minako were engaged shortly before them. Amy and Zoi were after. Then Rei and Jun followed months after. But now, now they were all married. The beautiful ceremony of Mamoru and Usagi had been several years ago. Nobu had approached his lover about started to plan for theirs. Thinking that maybe she was just so caught up with everyone else's fanfare that she just simply hadn't had the time for theirs. She did cater all of the events. Made the most gorgeous of cakes. Doted over every wedding, every one of her friends. They had all agreed to all be married in a single year, a year of Wedding's and constant planning and celebration. So why was their event being neglected? That was all that he asked. But something had been different with his lover, it started nearly a year before and escalated two weeks ago. He had been wounded by a creature. Nothing even remotely fatal. But after that she was different. Guarded. He had joked with her afterwards. Jupiter had single handedly annihilated that youma. Nephrite had never seen her get so lost in her emotions, so deeply during a fight. The Senshi exchanged uncomfortable glances when he had tried to jest about it. Haruka explained to him how Makoto was like an undetonated bomb. Perfectly harmless if left undisturbed, but rattle the ground, and well. Regardless, it was a pretty amazing display of power. It had left him in awe. He couldn't wait to worship his Thunder Goddess.

But when she approached him, something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes. It wasn't the burn marks up her arm, the remnants of her skirmish. She looked troubled. Mako had brushed past him without a word. He had reached out, but couldn't due to his injury. Noburo had yelled her name, but she didn't stop walking. He hadn't thought anything about it at the time.

He had begged Minako a week ago. Pleaded with everything he had, that she would talk to his love. Figure out what he had done. He would fix it. He would walk thru fire and flames. To Hell and back for her. Minako would see what she could do, she had acted strangely. Barely making eye contact with him. Never the less surely, the Goddess of Love could fix this. She had been unsuccessful. Her only suggestion was to give her time. New memories had resurfaced, they were all trying to deal with them. When Nobu inquired what he had done, Minako gave no reply. Only that he needed to give her dear friend some space.

His head was pounding. Too much whiskey and not enough of anything else today.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at his front door. He snarled. It was probably Jun and Satsuki again, sent by his Master to rouse him from his reclusive cave. Noburo ignored it. He settled back in his chair.

There it was again. He rolled his eyes and let out a huff. He stormed to the door, slinging it open. He opened his mouth to protest and chastise whoever was at his door step. But words escaped him. His dark blue eyes met emerald.

"Can I come in?" Makoto asked

"Uh, yes! Yes! You're drenched. Let me get a blanket..." He scrambled inside.

Makoto shut the door behind her, walking over and plopping down on his couch.

She could hear him fumbling around in the kitchen. He emerged moments later, holding a mug.

"It's orange peeko. From the Keurig, I know you prefer the tea ball..." Noburo handed her the cup. He noticed the smallest semblance of a smile appear on her face. He relaxed ever so slightly. He decided to sit in the chair across from her. He didn't want to invade her space. There was a long pause of awkward silence.

He opened his mouth to speak. To blubber about how much he missed her. That he was such an idiot, even though he wasn't sure what he had done. But she spoke first.

"You almost died that night you know." She stammered. Not making eye contact. Mako stared into her mug.

He was taken back.

"When? That fight over a year ago? It was only a scratch." He mused. Hoping she was just kidding around. He quickly realized she wasn't. Noburo noticed the tears pooling in her eyes. He quickly strode across the room. Gently taking her face in his large hands.

"What is this really about Mako? Whatever I have done I will fix it. By Gaia, I will do whatever it takes. I am not the same without you. My soul craves yours." He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She succumbed burying her head into his wide chest.

He allowed her to cry. It was a rarity. Nobu rested his head on top of hers. Slowly reaching down, he tipped his chin up towards his face.

"What is wrong, love?" He asked again.

She paused and looked away from him.

"If you ever die, I'll be all alone again..." Her voice trailed off again

"All of the others have family. So if Selene forbid, anything ever happens to one of the Shitennou, they have other people to fall back on. Not saying that we all aren't family. This is the only family I've ever really known. But, if something happens to you. I'm alone again. My heart would be broken. Any time I have truly loved someone, something happens. I can't lose you again, Nobu..." His heart felt like it was being pulled from his very chest.

"I will never, ever leave you Mako. I love you with every fiber of my being." He attempted to console her

"It's not about leaving! What if you die? What if another enemy comes and you get killed! I wouldn't be able to live. You're all I have." She started to get off the couch.

"No. No more running away. Do you not think I worry about you woman? Do you not think that my heart races every time we go in to battle? Do you not think I cringe when you get a little too head strong and go racing off fists flying? Do you not think my breath gets caught in my throat every single time I see one those magnificent lightning bolts come screaming down from the sky? Thinking that, that might be the one that overwhelms you? I worry about you. I worry because I love you. I want more than anything to marry you. For you to be mine for all eternity. But you have to stop running. You have to let me bear some of your burden. Let me carry you sometimes. You've been alone too long. With no one to fret about you. Well that has changed." Nephrite pulled her into a strong embrace, refusing to let go.

In a way he felt honored to see her this way. Vulnerable and afraid. He was the only one she would truly open up to. She had become very good at putting on fake smiles and a pretend guise of strength.

"Let me love you. Let me love you, forever." He softly whispered in her ear.

"Do you have memories from back in the Silver Millennium?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Some. It's scattered. I get flashes sometimes. Why? What happened? Keisuke and Jun said Minako and Rei were acting oddly. Did you recover something? Is that what's been bothering you?" Nobu inquired

"It's just all been building up. Then, we got a glimpse of a memory. Something, yes. Dreadful." She couldn't look him in the face. Even when he tried to tip her chin towards his own.

His body stiffened. Had he done something? Had they done something? Is this the reason that an exhausted Rei had shown up on Ami and Satsuki's doorstep, uncharacteristicly sobbing and demanding to be medicated?

"What did we do? Mako? What did I do? Damnit I want to know!" He demanded

"No, no you don't. You say that now, that's exactly what I said. What we've all been saying for years. Well we were stupid to want such a thing. I'd just like to forget. " Mako blinked away the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

He felt a knot tighten in his stomach. He had done something. He could tell by her body language. The way she shifting away from his touch, she purposely was avoiding making any eye contact with him. Dear Gaia what had he done?

"I just try to remind myself that it wasn't you. At least Minako said that was what was working for her."

"Maybe one day. When this isn't so new. Just tell me. Did you have any control while you were under Metallia's influence?" She asked. He could see the pain in her eyes and it made him uneasy.

"None. It was like being a puppet. I could see what was going on. But the voice that spoke and action taken were not mine." He reassured her.

"Then, we can save this for another day." She managed a smile for him

She kissed him, deeply. Words were not needed. She relaxed in his lap, her head laying on his chest.

"You smell like whiskey." Mako sleepily chuckled

"And I smell moscato on your breath, my love. Promise never to do this again. Just tell me what's going on." He was going to continue but could only smile as he glanced down at her suddenly sleeping form. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, there was a small amount of comfort in knowing that she had suffered equally to him while they were apart.

"I love you Makoto." He smiled and carried her off to bed.

That night she had a fiendish nightmare. One he couldn't rouse her from. She called out his name, but it wasn't from love or even hatred. Terror, pure unadulterated terror. He tried once more to wake her. The instant that his hand touched her clammy skin, he was flooded with a memory.

...

Mako awoke with a start. She glanced over at the empty side of the bed. She stretched slightly, her toes touching the cool hardwood floor. She noticed the light on in the bathroom, the door only partially shut. She saw a pair of legs sitting on the tub.

"Nobu?" Mako asked as she cracked the door open.

Her heart immediately sank when she saw the disheveled man.

"I do not deserve you. I do not even deserve to live. Why did my Master allow breath to be breathed back into my lungs? How can you even look at me after what I have done? After what I have done to you? You should strike me down where I stand. What we did was unspeakable, unforgivable." She had never seen him cry before. In the now, two lifetimes that she had known this man, he had never shed a tear. She had also never seen him this upset.

Mako took in a deep breath. She got on her knees in front of him, slowly taking both of his large hands in hers. The same hands that once tried to choke the life from her body.

"Has our Usagi not taught you anything? Everyone and anyone can be forgiven. No matter their sin; treason, heresy, murder. It's all the same. Everyone deserves a second chance." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head into her shoulder.

"But can you forgive me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, in time. I know it wasn't you. But. But it was so real. It was like we were there, again. I can't get it out of my head. The look on Minako and Rei's faces, it's burned into my memory now. We had all just assumed that we had died on the Moon. Died protecting our Queen and our young charge. Usagi keeps asking, and none of us have the heart to tell her. How can we? What are we to say? Minako refuses to tell Kunzite, Rei can't even speak to Jadeite. Time, we just all need some time. I've just never felt so helpless before..." She slowly stood.

"I am so sorry Makoto. I know that means nothing now. I just feel like we will never truly make amends for all of our heinous deeds. I finally start to feel like we can move on..." He dropped his head into his hands.

"I still love you." She whispered.

"I don't know how."

"And I always will."

...

A bit of fluff since the past few chapters have been a little on the sad side. Hope you all are enjoying reading! And thank you for the reviews and messages!

-Lady D


	9. Glass Half Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of Chapter 3 :)

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

This is a continuation of Chapter 3. Picking right up where I left off.

...

Makoto handed her driver her fare. Wished a him a good night and exited into the chilly night air. Her high heels clicking up the sidewalk to the massive house. She rang the door bell, dancing impatiently in the cold.

"Password." A voice on the other side mumbled.

"Let me in you twat! It's cold!" Mako bellowed

"Fine, fine. Aren't we full of the Christmas Spirit!" Haruka jested, opening the door.

"Don't you look positively scrumptious this evening." The dirty blonde gave her a wink.

Mako stuck out her tongue playfully. She immediate kicked her heels off.

"Why in Kami's name do we wear these exactly?" Makoto fussed

"Because it makes our legs look longer. What took you so long?" Minako came out of the living room to inspect the commotion in the doorway.

"For one, I had to take Neph, er Nobu, home. And two, I was dealing with all of your men, ex's, whatevers! I'm still too intoxicated to think properly." The brunette groaned as she finally managed to remove both shoes.

"No wonder. You drank enough liquor to kill a man. What do you mean "our" men." Minako inquired

"This is the second time tonight I have used this phrase, but I am no mere mortal woman. And yes, all of your creatures are crashed at my place. Can I actually come in?" Makoto mused as she stood in the doorway.

Haruka just chuckled, out stretching her arm. Makoto laughed taking it as the strolled into Haruka and Michiru's, now packed living area.

"What took you so long?" Rei immediately asked

"For Jove's sake..." Mako could only mutter.

Minako quickly explained. Makoto was then bombarded with questions pertaining to the Shitennou.

"I feel over dressed for this conversation. " Mako glanced around. It appeared everyone had retired from their formal wear.

"You took too long, Mako! And apparently didn't read our group text. Usually I'm the one who's always late." Usagi laughed. Her smile lightened the mood a bit.

"Come, my little Thunder Goddess. You can borrow something from me." Haruka offered her a hand. She made some sort of odd hand motion towards her lover, who was seated across the room.

Makoto followed Haruka down the hallway. Light footsteps heard behind them.

"At least your pants won't be capris on me." Mako couldn't help but chuckle.

Haruka dug threw a drawer. Makoto noticed Michiru sneak in, slowly shutting the bedroom door.

"So, wanna explain that and those? Before I go and kill a male brunette friend of yours?" Haruka finally asked, pointing to the light discoloring on Mako's face and the hand print shaped bruise on her thigh. Makoto felt her face immediately flush.

"Now, Haruka love. You've embarrassed our poor Mako. We won't say anything dear." Michiru winked at the younger Senshi.

"I, well. I mean. You know I would electrocute him to death if he did anything that wasn't consensual." Mako squirmed. If this was anything like what teenagers experienced getting the "Talk" from their parents. She was glad she missed out on that little tidbit.

"I figured as much. But due to your, well, condition this evening. I wanted to make certain. I always knew you'd be one to like it rough. " Haruka gave her the most devilish of smiles.

Makoto's face was on fire. She could feel it.

"Here's a pair of my karate gi pants, and a tee. I even had a green one just for you. Let me know if you need any assistance, I'm sure Michi and I could help." Haruka gave her a sinister wink.

"She's impossible, really." Michiru laughed and she dragged Haruka from the room.

...

Makoto changed in a flash, and made for the kitchen. She opened the fridge, finding the bottle that she was after. She quickly removed a glass from cupboard, filling it with ice. She poured the chilled sake, nearly filling the glass. Mako added a splash of orange juice for good measure.

She made for the living room. Crashing on the couch next to Minako.

"No. Way." Minako cringed getting a whiff of her beverage.

"Hair of the dog, my friend. Hair of the dog." Mako laughed.

There was an awkward silence.

"What were they saying?!"

"Why are they there?!"

"Bastards!"

Suddenly she was bombarded with questions.

"Woah, woah. Again, I never imagined I would have to actually be a functioning member of society this evening. So, one at a time." Makoto chortled

"What were those bastards saying!" Rei demanded

"Well Satsuki looked dreadful, he admitted to be an idiot. You know the others are just defending him because they are so bonded. Just like we would do the same for any of us, even if one of our own was in the wrong." That seemed to settle the mood.

"He. He said he was an idiot?" A very quiet Ami peeped.

"Yes. He loves you, you know that. He was just trying to impress his brothers. Little brother syndrome." She saw Ami blush slightly

"How do you know all this? Have you been spying?! I'm the spy! Why was I not invited!?" Minako wailed.

"I don't spy. You forget, when you all go back to your families, all five of those fellas don't have that luxury. So they come hang out at my place. I feed them, they get to complain and talk about you all. And in return I get some much needed background noise in my house. Trust me, they love you all. They're just idiots some times." Mako couldn't help but chuckle

The room fell quiet again.

"Why didn't you ever say they come over?!" Rei blasted

"Because I knew you would overreact like this?" Makoto laughed.

Rei started to speak but stopped.

"You know I'd come over whenever you wanted." Minako murmured. A little sadness in her voice.

"I'm aware, thank you. But, this is about them not me, stay on topic." She gave Minako a pat on the leg, and finished her drink.

"But. But." Rei continued to fume.

"Settle down. Satsuki wasn't trying to embarrass our Ami on purpose. He was just trying to impress his brothers and in turn impress his love, defend both of their honor. He's just a lightweight, he forgets sometimes." That drew some soft chuckles.

"Ami still has the right to be mad! We all do! They acted like assholes." The Senshi of Mars huffed.

"I never said they weren't assholes. Bastards actually, at least that's what I called Noburo before I locked him out." Haruka burst into laughter, walking over for a fist bump.

"You all come first. I'm just sharing another side of the story is all. Ami should still give him a hard time. For awhile. Make him beg, Ames!" Mako saw a small smile spread across her face.

"So. I can still get married on schedule still?" Usagi finally squeaked out

Everyone burst into laughter as Usagi pulled out her phone, flipping thru Pinterest. Minako squealing about how pretty she would look. Rei berating her about how many pins she had, all while pretending to be serious. At least now they could do some proper planning.

"Mako! Look at this cake! I need it!" Their future Queen wailed.

She laughed, walking to the kitchen to wash up her glass.

"Slowly becoming the voice of reason." Michiru smiled, offering her a glass of pink moscato.

"Someone has to be. Ugh you know you can't turn down good wine, Michiru. My poor liver. I might need some of your detox tea after tonight." The two women laughed.

"I have decided! To rename our home the "House for Wayward Girls." Haruka came up behind them both wrapping them in a big hug.

She quickly sent Noburo a text.

'Everything is good. Satsuki has some major sucking up to do though. You all owe me. My house better be sparkling clean! ;) Love you.'

Yes, Makoto's house might sometimes be empty. But her heart had never been more full.

...

Alright! Now the next chapter may be the wedding, unless some other muse strikes me. Cleaning up some loose ends here. :) As always, hope you are enjoying the story!

-Lady D


	10. Guilt

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...  
This is set in Pre-Crystal (Modern Day) Tokyo.

...

Never once. Never once I had asked if this was ok. If they wanted this. Never once. I was hit with a ferocious pang of guilt. Was this what they wanted? It was my destiny. My burden to bear. But was it there's? Why had I never thought to ask?

As myself, and my entire entourage of loyal comrades sit outside a cemetery. I am left wondering. I am left wondering if this is what they want. It's been quiet. Solemn. Like we're all about to be marched away to our deaths. And in a way I guess that isn't entirely false. We will be giving up our normal human identities. No longer walk the streets as mere teenage girls. But Saviors. No longer hiding our true selves. They will wear their Fuku's proudly, like an unfurling banner. But is that what they want?

They would give their lives for mine. All of them. In an instant. Some more quickly than others. Without hesitation. Without complaint. Without a thought. But why? Because thousands of years ago they were selected to be my guardians? Are they still bound to me? Did my Mother put a Lunarian hex on them? Why? Why are they mine to govern as I please? Why? When I have never asked if this. If this is what they want.

We started the day at my parents home. This was suppose to be a joyous day. One that we had talked about since our early days. The Eve of Crystal Tokyo. But it wasn't joyous. It wasn't met with fanfare. It wasn't anything like what we had dreamed of. All I feel is guilt.

My mother wept. Wept harder than I had ever seen. In a brilliant flash of silver light her whole life had been transformed with my transformation. I tried to explain who I really was. I tried. But she laughed, father scolded me for lying. Shingo wasn't even home. So I decided to show them. The pain in my mother's eyes was overwhelming. I wasn't hers. I was never hers. I saw the look of agony as I spoke of my real mother. Of our destiny. Of my destiny. I explained that after this moment it would be difficult for me to visit, often. Suddenly it made sense to her. The late nights out. Skipping school. The bumps, the bruises. Sleeping days away. It wasn't anemia. It was my duty. It was as if a veil had been lifted. She suddenly knew who all my friends were. She recognized each of them. I didn't want to leave. I held on to my parents for a long time. Too long probably. But we had other families to visit. Other families to ruin. Other hearts to break. Guilty. I had never felt so guilty.

For the first time in Ami's mother's life, she didn't understand. She stared quizzically. Tears pooled in her eyes. She had asked if she was still planning on finishing her schooling. I heard the pain in Ami's voice as she said no. Her dreams. I was shattering them. In a wave of sapphire light, she also had shown her mother. Shown her who she truly was. Her mother didn't know what to say. She fumbled over her words. Ami explained our whole tale, in such exquisite detail, from the Silver Millennium until now. Zoicite promised to cherish her daughter. But what kind of promise is that to a Mother? Dr. Mizuno swallowed hard then asked if she would see her again. They both cried. I had to walk out of the room. I just sentenced Dr. Mizuno to spend the rest of her days alone. I had never felt so guilty.

At first I couldn't judge Minako's parents. They can be difficult to assess even on a good day. Her mother gave her an earful about still playing into her Sailor V fantasies. A quick shout of her Henshin incantation removed any doubt. They both sat in eerie silence. Unusual, especially for her usually abrasive mother. Her father decided that this "whole thing" wasn't happening. That she was still their baby, and would remain so. She didn't belong to us. She belonged to them. I had never seen her mother cry before. Kunzite promised to protect her. Minako explained that she was the Leader. That this was happening. This was her duty. Although, I sensed her voice falter at times. I guess it did seem like she was mine. Like I was stealing their Princess away. Who really was the villain this time? I had never felt so guilty.

With tear filled eyes Minako had burst from her childhood home. Running into Makoto's arms, and sobbing as hard as I have ever seen her sob. Mako and Kunzite trying their best to console her, as we made our way to the next destination.

This one. This one, I think I dreaded the most. Rei had trained and been prepped her entire life to take over this sacred place. It had been in her family for more generations than I could possibly count. I was taking her away. Her Grandfather may have been a jokester, and even a little hentai at times. But he loved Rei. And Rei loved him. I could tell by his mannerisms that he was aware something was amiss, when we all arrived. Clairvoyance, I am unsure if that is a family gift or a curse. I had never seen Rei so nervous. She ran to him and gave him the biggest hug that she could muster. He knew then. I could tell. We sat outside as she led him in. Fixing him, Jadeite and herself some tea. I saw her take out her Henshin wand. Flames bursting to life. He remained calm. He knew that she was always special. Knew that she was a reincarnated spirit. She explained the situation. The same story we had heard thrice in a row now. He only nodded. Jadeite was on his knees now, bowing low. Asking for her Grandfather's permission to take care of Rei. His Grandfather had chuckled, saying how no man would ever own his beautiful Granddaughter, but that he did have his permission to look after her in his stead. But only if he promised to give him a grandchild. He longed to have another descendant to train. He told Rei what a wonderful Miko that she would've been. But she had brought honor to their house again. Oh how he would miss her. She promised to try and visit as often as she could. She kissed his bald head, and hugged him one last time. She lingered for what seemed like an eternity. Letting go of the first man she ever trusted enough to love. She briskly walked passed me, never saying a word as tears streamed down her face. I had never felt more guilty.

Now here we all stood outside the cemetery. Mako's trembling hand resting on the gate. This encounter was a bit different. And not for the reasons that might seem obvious. Ami had realized that in our trip to the future, that she recalled there being no graveyards. And after much discussion, neither did any of us. We had managed to beg Haruka and Michiru to ask Setsuna. And for once she gave an uncriptic response; 'There are no old world cemeteries in Crystal Tokyo'. So not only was this a goodbye for Makoto, this was goodbye forever. This hallowed place would be no more. She let out a deep sigh as she opened the gate. Ami had come up with a beacon. She could bury it, once Crystal Tokyo was risen they could locate the tracker. At least then she could perhaps plant a tree in their honor, it pained me that, that is all that she would have. Rei gave Mako's hand a gentle squeeze, slipping a few sticks of her favorite incense in it. Minako hugged her. Haruka offered to walk with her. She declined, of course. Nephrite was waiting here, albeit on stand by if he was needed. He knew she needed some alone time. Finally Mamoru emerged. He refused to let her go alone. He looked to me for approval, which he of course had. And looked to Nephrite who only nodded, a silent agreement between brothers. Mamoru extended his arm for her to take. The look he gave her, a combination of sorrow and understanding that none of us could truly comprehend or understand. That is why I love that man. Rei demanded that she give them our best regards. Which she always did. We could barely see them in the distance. The smell of wood, lemon and fruit from her cedarwood and hinoki cypress incense wafting our way. She continue to kneel on the ground as a small rumble of thunder shook overhead. I wasn't sure exactly what was being said. Mamoru looked heartbroken for her. He made a motion at us. Minako and Rei had been chomping at the bit. Slowly we all gathered around the large headstone. It started drizzling rain. She introduced us one by one, even though several of us had been there before. Thru tears dripping down her face and a trembling voice she told them how we were the best family to her. That she would miss them, and their conversations. She would never forget them. By this time Rei and Minako were on the ground with her, clutching onto her and crying themselves. Nephrite crouched close to the stone. Vowing that we do whatever it took to take care of their only child. And that it had been an honor to meet them. If there was a dry eye in our group, I couldn't find one. This was symbolic for all of us. I was forcing them all to move on. And as I watched my Senshi cry, cry with their comrade. I had never felt more guilty.

With tear filled eyes, Hotaru looked up at me. 'I am so glad that I don't have to say goodbye.'

That's when I broke.

"You all don't have to do this. I relinquish you of any guilt. I have never asked if this is what you wanted. We are all happy now. It seems unfair and unjust that we must all make this sacrifice, when we have sacrificed so much already. The temple. At dawn. It is not required. I love you all."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

We had planned on spending the night together, all of us. But we dispersed to spend a few more moments with loved ones. I even told Mamoru I just needed to be alone. I saw a devastated Mako, demand that they all come to her house. She had a full fridge to empty and it was a good distraction. She leaned down, giving the cool stone a kiss. Only looking back once as she walked away. Minako clutched onto her side.

I arrived at dawn. The first one there. That alone must mean that change was inevitable. I squirmed for several minutes. Finally, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru arrived.

"They'll be here." Michiru had reassured me.

Rei came down the temple stairs.

Ami walked up the sidewalk.

Makoto came, with all five men in tow.

Mamoru joined me at my side.

Minako was last. Fitting, it seemed.

As we all stood in silence, I managed a smile for them all.

"Here goes nothing huh?" Minako only half smiled.

I nodded, raising the Ginzuishou.

And in that moment, I had never felt more guilty.

...

A little pre-Crystal Tokyo snippet, as I would like to start writing a few CT based shorts :)

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!

-Lady D


	11. Pity Party

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

This is kind of a branch off of my Motoki chapter. This will set up a few more Mako/Rei friendship centric snippets.

...

I remember the night that Makoto and I truly bonded. Not that we weren't close before, but we both heavily gravitated towards one of the others. Minako was her confidant, and the Odan...Usagi was mine. Of course we were all as close as could be, like family, closer even. You don't die together and defend the world on a weekly basis and not be bonded for all eternity. There was just a lot I didn't know about Mako. I'm not one to pry. By the Kami, there were things that Minako wasn't even aware of. She was a reserved person when it came to her past. And I can't say that I blame her. We are a lot alike her and I. Fiercely loyal, a bit quick tempered, both overly protective of a certain blonde headed woman. However, it was that night that I could call Makoto more than just a friend, more like a sister.

I had decided to accompany Mamoru to this annual "shin dig". He had cordially invited me. I felt rather honored, as very few people are privy to this little wallowing in self pity party. But I, like them, had lost someone so dear to me when I was young. Thus the invitation was extended. I'd always been curious what happens at this get together. Now I was going to find out.

The bell rang against the glass door as Mamoru opened it. Holding it for me. I nodded a silent thank you. We entered. The room was a bit dark. A few candles lit here and there. At first I wondered if I was being led into a seance.

"Drink?" I heard a voice ask from behind the counter.

"Shot, please. Two." Mamoru laughed at his old friend.

"Did Rei make it? Ah! You're here!" Mako came from one of the back rooms.

"Makoto started without you." Motoki laughed

"Sounds like you did too, pal." Mamo rolled his eyes. Picking up a shot glass, the sake nearly spilling over the top.

"Come now Rei. This is how we begin." Motoki urged me on. I only smiled, lifting the chilled glass to my lips. With one throw of my head it was gone. The hot liquid tingling my throat. I felt some tears prick at my eyes.

"Atta girl!" The blonde man howled.

Mako grabbed my wrist leading us to the room where we would spend the evening. The lights were off, the room was illuminated with candles. I chuckled at the oversize beanbag chairs littering the floor.

"You all are more than welcome to use the Shrine." I giggled

"Hai, and we appreciate it. This is just where we like to be." Mako smiled.

We both flopped down on a beanbag chair, immediately sinking into the foam filled piece of furniture. Motoki and Mamoru came in behind us. Motoki carrying several bottles of sake in an ice bucket. Mamoru juggling shot glasses. It seemed as though a lightbulb when off in Mako's mind and she leapt up. Quickly digging thru her bag. She emerged with 4 bottles of Gatorade, ibuprofen, Tums, crackers and assorted bottles of water.

"That's our Mako." Motoki grinned from ear to ear. He came by, handing us all another filled glass. Giving my friend a little peck on the lips. They were quite adorable, even with the grim circumstances of this little get together.

"To those we've loved and lost." Mamoru raised his vessel for toast. Everyone reciprocated.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Why have you never asked that friend of yours, to give you your memories back Mamoru?" Motoki finally inquired. Cutting the silence.

"Oh Setsuna? I don't know. I've considered it before. But I feel like fate doesn't make mistakes. How else would we have all met? We could've been spread across Tokyo, or by the Kami, the entire globe. But no, we were all here. So close that it's a wonder we all hadn't bumped into each other sooner. My parents were moving us away, I assume..." He trailed off for a moment.

"I assume that is why things happened the way that they happened. To keep me here. So I could find my Usako." It struck me deeply to see him so emotional. The stoic man was always reserved.

"Well Fate hasn't been exactly kind to any of us." Motoki huffed

"My Grandfather taught me to accept it. The universe must be accepted. Fate is inevitable. We must bend to it, or be broken." I paused "That doesn't make it any less painful though." "I do believe you have a point though Mamoru. My mother had family in Sapporo. She had spoken to Ojiisan about moving us there. Secretly of course. Shortly after is when she became ill." I surprisingly felt my eyes get a little misty. I felt a hand squeezing mine, reassuringly. Mako gave me a little a smile.

Why that thought had never crossed my mind, I will never know. Was it fate? Was it fate keeping me here in Tokyo? Did I doom my precious loving mother because of my duties? I quickly reached over to the ice bucket, pouring myself another drink.

The night went on. Motoki spoke fondly of his late mother. He had once aspired to be a teacher or even a surgeon. He knew that would never come to fruition. He had promised her he would look after Unazuki and keep her families long run business alive, Rei could understand that. Mamoru talked about what little he could remember of his parents. It came in flashes. Faces, moments. All gone too soon. The two men were in deep conversation, and deep into their second bottle of sake when I noticed my female counterpart sneak out. I heard the door open that led to the roof. I of course followed. It was summer, the humidity made it nearly unbearable outside even though the sun had set long ago. I watched as a streak of lightning coursed thru the sky. She must've known. Makoto plopped down in one of the chairs situated close to the edge of the roofline.

"Care if I join?" I carefully asked. She only nodded.

"You don't have to though, Rei. It's terribly muggy out, and the Lightning and.." I cut off my babbling friend.

"Its ok. You know I don't mind a little electricity show. Is it going to rain?" I watched as she leaned her head forward, almost as if sniffy the sky.

"Not any time soon." She said shortly

"Do you remember your mother much? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." I saw her blush faintly

"I do. She was my world. A shelter from the storm that was my father. She truly loved me, as Ojiisan does. I can still see her face. Smell her flowery perfume. I miss her greatly, even to this day. I often wonder the what ifs. What if she had lived until now. She could see us create a paradise and live for Millenia. No pain or suffering. It seems unfair we have had to lose so much for the world to attain happiness." I could feel it then. Tears brimmed my eyes. My face was flushed, and for once it wasn't from a fiery source. But it also felt good, cleansing even to talk of her to someone other than my Grandfather, or Phobos and Deimos.

I hesitated to repeat the question to her. Unsure what her answer might be. I hadn't a clue how old she was when she was orphaned. It pained me to say I didn't know many details at all. Only that they had died in a plane crash when she was young. I swallowed a bit hard. I watched her take a large swig of the bottle she had next to her chair.

"I'm starting to forget." She blurted.

"I'm sure you aren't Mako. You just think you are." I tried to reassure her.

"No, I'm forgetting. Little things. I'm starting to forget their faces." It tore at my very soul as I watched our most talented fighter start to cry. Tears sliding down her rosy cheeks. I picked up my chair hastily sitting it as close to her as I could.

"You. You don't have to talk about it Makoto. I know how much it hurts." I hugged her shoulders.

"This is the only time of year I let myself sulk. It's silly really, it's been so long." I wanted to chastise her. But I didn't.

"You mustn't think that way Mako. No matter how long it's been. It's always good to remember and grieve." I tried to give her a little smile.

"I'm glad you came. None of the others really understand. And I hate burdening them." She sighed

"It's never a burden for a friend to confide in another. I'm glad I came. Yes, it's stirs up hurtful memories. Painful ones. But it's good for your soul." I gave her another squeeze. Part of me felt a bit elated that she felt that I could be trusted in this way.

She sighed heavily again. She kicked back in her chair as another dazzling streak lit up the sky.

"Four, I was four." She stated. "My parents were wanting to move us. Move us to the States where my Father had some extended family. His mother was Japanese but his father was American. A soldier that was stationed here." I'm sure at this point I must've looked like a starry eyed child, listening ever so intently. Already in these few sentences, was worlds more than I had known about my friends past. She continued.

"We were on the plane heading to finish up paperwork. My father had dual citizenship, which made it a little easier to get my mother a Visa." Wait. I suddenly grew a bit pale.

"We?" I nearly choked out.

"We, yes."

I felt what little color I had in my face, drain. Guilt a washed me. Here I gave my comrade a hard time over her phobia of planes, often. All in good fun, or so I thought.

"Mako, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were on..." She now cut me off.

"It's Ok. No one really knows. I don't remember much, although my therapist at the time said it was probably my minds way of coping. I don't wish to recall any of those moments. I remember smelling fire. My mother screaming. And then darkness. I was found by the search and rescue team, floating on a seat. The only survivor. I remember sitting in the hospital as the social services lady called any "next of kin" she could drum up. My grandparents on my fathers side were not in good health. He had no siblings. My parents were estranged from my mother's side. They didn't approve of my fathers ancestry, she came from a pretty honorable family from Osaka. Everyone except my uncle. He refused to take me, as his wife was dying of cancer. I recall him visiting me. He told me once I was a bit bigger that he could take me in. That he didn't know how to raise a child. And he left. I remember asking where my parents were. The nurse just sobbed. I went to the orphanage. I bounced from foster home to foster home. Being the only survivor of a horrific plane crash kind of dampens your JuJu for being selected for adoption. Cursed, you know. I got out at 11 to "live with Uncle". Which really meant he owns the building I lived in. He checked on me from time to time and I got to stay there for free. I managed to get emancipated at 13. And well we all know the rest of the story. It's always hurt that no one wanted me. Although, as much as it hurts and not a day goes by that I don't wish I could have them back. I wouldn't change it if it meant never meeting all of you." I suddenly felt this overwhelming need to protect her. Yes, she was fully capable of doing that on her own, her being the Senshi of Protection and all. Yes she was nearly a foot taller than me. She could crush Youma skulls with her bare hands. But, I was older. The oldest of our original group. She was the youngest, not by much and it was often forgotten easily, especially on the battlefield. But, in that moment I couldn't fathom what she had been thru. The thought of no one being able to care for her when she was sick. Chastise her for not doing homework. Or even, for Kami's sake, grieve over her death. She really was entirely alone in this world until she met us. Who was protecting the Senshi of Protection all this time?

We both managed a tear streaked smile thru red glassy eyes as we watched the sun slowly rise in the East.

"I would change one thing." She looked at me puzzled

"I would have Ojiisan go and adopt you. That way you could've been my little sister sooner." I embraced her. And thanked the Kami for making me come to this little "shin dig".

"I am going to need that ibuprofen. Little sister is a horrible influence." I laughed and extended a hand. She met me in a hug, the warmest I had ever felt from her. Tears flowed freely from the both of us.

Little did either of us know how much we would need each other soon.

And that is the night that I learned who our Kino Makoto really was. That is the night that I could truly call her, sister.

...

I thought this would be something a little different. I feel like you always see either Usagi & Rei or Makoto & Minako when it comes to friendship pairings. I've always seen Rei as an over protective big sister type, although not outwardly spoken. She gets mean because she cares. That's just her way of expressing it. Yes this will be expanded upon in a future chapter :)

-Lady D


	12. Flicker Beat

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

"

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

This is based in the Silver Millenium.

I don't own the lyrics for this song. It's quite catchy ;) It's owned by Lorde and her affiliates.

...

"I'm a Princess, cut from marble. Smoother than the storm. And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold."

He stayed hidden. His mouth agape.

"Gaia?" He whispered. It must be. It had to be. He watched as this Goddess spun wildly in the rain. Her barely clad body glistening, her jovial laugh brought a smile to his face. He watched in awe as a lightning bolt came screaming down from the heavens, striking the earth next to this Deity. As if Jove himself had summoned it. She never wavered. No in fact she seemed to relish in it. The storm intensified. The small clusters of hail burned his skin, but he could not tear his eyes away from her. Those eyes, the color of the fields of Elysion. Her hair the color of earth. Her body was flawless. He drew closer. Slowly. He noticed then, the faint scars on her tanned exposed skin. The markings of a warrior. But, if this was not Gaia. Not a Goddess, who was she?

"Mine." Nephrite whispered.

...

"My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones. It keeps my veins hot, the fire finds a home in me."

He had arrived with the Terran ambassador. He had disliked the planet, nearly immediately. It was dusty, hot and dry. Nothing like his lush green home. Why had he been cursed to accompany this ambassador? Why couldn't he have been as fortunate as Nephrite, who was adventuring in the immense untamed wildernesses of Jupiter. Or Kunzite, who had been blessed by Gaia herself, to experience the planet of Love. Where they all had heard tales gorgeous women lining the golden streets, wearing nothing but smiles on their faces. He grumbled again. He continued to walk down a corridor of the palace, heading to his next meeting. He passed by a large room, something drew him near.

Then, he saw her. Piercing Amethyst eyes, she looked absolutely exotic. His jaw slackened as he watched her manipulate a small flame on her finger tips. Willing it, it increased in size. She wielded it to dance around her body. He couldn't look away. Suddenly, violet eyes locked with his own. He felt his face flush. She barked at him to go away. Making a scene in front of several other ladies watching her. As he walked away, he glanced back. Noticing the small tint of red on her cheeks, and a small smile across her lips. He smirked.

"Thank you, Gaia. That woman may chastise me anytime she wishes."

...

"They used to shout my name, now they whisper it. I'm speeding up and this is the Red, Orange, Yellow flicker beat speeding up my heart."

Kunzite brushed a few stands of golden hair from her sleeping face. A rare smile spread across his lips. He took time to pause and give thanks to Gaia for this sun kissed Goddess of a woman. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he watched her dream, an obviously unpleasant one. She had sacrificed much to become what she is now. Her dreams of being an illustrious Princess, loved by all, had been dashed the second she took her oath to Princess Serenity. Now her people barely knew her. He had seen her struggle, constant internal conflict. But she was blossoming into a more than capable leader, some of which he prized to be from his counsel. He frowned when the small watch-like device on her pile of clothes started to wail.

She slowly stirred, realizing what the noise was. Minako bolted from the bed, flipping open the communicator.

"Venus." She stated, trying to smooth out her unruly mass of hair.

"Do you have Serenity yet? The Queen is out looking for her. Get back, ASAP. Mars, Out." Minako leapt up. Tying up her hair in her signature Red bow. Shouting out her ancient incantation.

As always Kunzite stated in awe, as she was engulfed in the most beautiful array of orange and yellow light. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. Words were not needed.

One day she would be his for all eternity. One day.

...

"I dream all year, but they're not the same kind. And the shiver moves down my shoulder blades in double time."

Ami cursed herself again. Magic. It had to be some sort of Terran witchcraft. She sighed kicking away from the table in the Lunar Library, and laying down her book. She had been distracted from her studies. More than distracted. Her thoughts were in disarray. It was frustrating, it was freeing. It was secretly delightful. A tinge of red spread across her cheeks as she thought of an attractive young Terran, his copper blonde hair, his trim physique. The way his lips felt on her own. She felt the heat spread across her face, as a cold shiver of delight ran down her back. Such a foreign feeling. But it was captivating.

Witchcraft indeed. She brought out her paper and pen. Perhaps she should let him know exactly how his bewitchment made her feel? A smile spread across her normally stoic face. Studying Terrans was far more enjoyable than she ever calculated to be possible.

...

Just a little something I thought of spur of the moment! So glad everyone is enjoying! I have 4 chapters in the works, just need to concentrate on one. As always thank you! And please feel free to review or drop me a PM.

-Lady D


	13. Late Night Barista

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

So glad everyone liked the last snippet. Planning on doing several more with everyone all in one story.

...

Beep...Beep...Beep...

A groggy Makoto rolled over in bed. With weary eyes she quickly gazed at the alarm clock. The bold red letters still fuzzy. Blinking the sleep away, she groaned pulling herself from her cozy bed.

"The hell is that noise." She grumbled

Trudging over to her dresser, she opened the top drawer. Fumbling in the dark until she found the nuisance of an object. She flipped open the lid.

"Mako." She muttered

"Is that how you're SUPPOSE to answer your communicator?!" A voice on the other end wailed.

Makoto rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat.

"Jupiter. What do you need oh great Leader?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm

"That's better. Anyway. I'm having a crisis. I'm coming over." Minako blurted

"Ok then. What is so urgent at three a.m.? Why am I the lucky one?" Mako half chuckled

"Well, because I knew you would answer. And you did! And you're awake!"

Mako could only roll her eyes, making her way from her bedroom down the stairs into her kitchen.

"When will you be..." She was cut off by a loud rapping at the door.

She walked over, slinging the door open.

"Have you been standing out there this whole time?" Makoto asked her blonde friend

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you were awake." Minako said as she made her way into the house

The Senshi of Jupiter only sighed. Shutting the door and making her way back to the kitchen.

"French Roast or Breakfast Blend?" Mako inquired aloud

"Um. Do you have something decaf?" Minako asked

"Decaf is an abomination. I do have a nice Oolong tea." Minako simply nodded

"So what's this about Mina?" Makoto finally inquired as she popped her K-Cup into her coffee machine.

"It's happened. It's finally happened. Wait, I thought you said those things were an atrocity?" The blonde woman chuckled

"This is an emergency. It's only for that purpose. Anyway, carry on. What has happened?" The brunette huffed

"It's seriously happened, Mako. I forget it one time. Just once! And poof! My Preggo is Eggo." Minako flailed her arms making a motion of explosion

"I think you mean your Eggo is Preggo. But that was close. " Mako continued to make her coffee.

"Uh. Why are you so calm? Shouldn't you be shocked? Berating me? Yelling? Something other than playing Barista?"

"Why would I do that? Rei will berate you enough. You'll probably get some passive chastising from Ami, Haruka will threaten to kill all of the Shitennou, just because. Usagi will wonder how it happened, and after drawing her some detailed pictures and diagrams, will still be lost." Mako chuckled handing her friend a cup of hot tea.

Minako graciously took the cup. The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Minako slowly swirling her spoon around, the only noise resonating in the house was the faint clinking of the utensil against the mug.

"Why do you think you're pregnant?" Mako finally asked. Breaking the silence.

"Because, Keisuke has super sperm. Hello! Leader of the Shitennou! And I forgot one pill awhile back. I didn't notice it until the end. " Minako said exasperated

"Uh. Are you late?" Makoto inquired. Finishing up her coffee and wandering back into the kitchen for presumably a second cup.

"Yes." Minako squeaked

"Well, then there is a possibility. Although nothing is One Hundred percent, regardless. "

"But this CAN'T be happening Mako! We don't have time! I didn't see me with a kid when we traveled into the future." The blonde started wailing

"The Shitennou were also not in the future that we visited. You know what Setsuna always says 'The time stream is always changing.'" Makoto sat down, giving her friend a much needed hug.

"If you are, great! And if not that's fine too. But it would be best to find out as soon as possible. Don't really want you going head first into a skirmish if you're carrying Keisuke's baby." The brunette smiled

"But I'm so scared! Chibi-Usa is suppose to be first! FIRST!"

"Hey now, Our great leader, scared? I think not. Now, do you have a test?" Mako cracked a small grin reassuringly. Minako only nodded. Makoto briskly whisked her off to her downstairs powder room.

Mako waited outside the door. Propped against the wall, fighting sleep.

Minako's wailing roused her from her drowsy state.

The blonde burst from the bathroom. Mako was unsure by her high pitching squawking and the strange look on her face, wether the news was good, bad or otherwise.

"So?" She asked

"Good to go!" Minako shouted

"What does that mean exactly?" Makoto chuckled

"I am not having Kunzite's baby! Well for now, anyway. Although, I imagine our offspring with be classified as Demi-Gods, I mean with my beauty and his good looks." The blonde winked. She quickly gave Mako a playful peck on the cheek.

"You're the best Mako! Thanks for the tea! Don't forget we have training in the morning!" The Senshi of Venus laughed and skipped out the front door.

Makoto sighed, smiled and couldn't help but shake her head. She trudged back up the stairs. Slinking back into bed. She snuggled into the man laying next to her.

"Who was that?" Noburo groaned sleepily

"Just Minako's usual late night escapades. Which reminds me I have a pill to take." Mako smirked hopping back out of bed

...

I'm typing up three more chapters. If I can focus and get them all done! Lol Reviews are appreciated! If anyone has suggestions I'm all ears. :)

-Lady D


	14. How The Night Goes

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

So glad everyone is enjoying these little shorts. I had several messages and comments about the last several chapters. You don't see very many Rei/Mako interactions, I thought it would be a nice change of pace for the SM Community. Glad everyone approves! This will follow their last chapter. As always thank you for reading and please review!

...

Rei continued to pace the floor. Much longer and they feared she would wear holes into the thousand year old flooring. The mood was stale and deathly quiet. Even her two normally vibrant bubbly comrades remained hushed. There was a rather large elephant in the room per say, someone needed to address it. However no one was particularly interested in being incinerated today. Makoto sat in the corner, motionless. Ami continued to shift uncomfortably while feigning interest in her book. Finally, Minako took in a deep breath.

"So what are you going to do? What are you both going to do?" Minako stated, as she turned to look at Rei and then Mako.

Eruption.

They all winced as Rei began her tirade. Ranting and raving like they hadn't seen in some time.

"If they would've just stayed stones, like they should've been! This wouldn't be an issue! They were damned for eternity and deserved every second of it!" She fired. Her face flushed.

"If they would've just "stayed" stones, Mamoru would be lonely and miserable for all eternity! And you, miss! Miss Know-It-Tall!" Minako yelled in response

"Know it all." Ami gently stated, never glancing up from her reading.

"Miss know it all! Would've never met your soulmate! Destined to be bound to someone you were never meant to be with. Look at Yuuichirou, look at him while you're doing a fire reading and tell me if you see a red thread." Rei started to fuss back. "No, you won't do that. Will you? Because you know it isn't there." Minako finished

"That is nothing but a silly superstition. A wives tale." The Senshi of Mars huffed

"But. But you said you saw it. Saw it attached from me to Mamo. And Kunzite and Minako. And..." Usagi peeped

"I may have. Or it may have been a delusion from my fire reading efforts. Communing with spirits is a tasking job." She turned away from them.

There was a long silent pause.

"It's not fair to lead Yuuichirou on, if your heart is not his." Minako simply stated and sat back down.

"How dare you assume I am leading anyone on! Who said I had any feeling for that traitorous bastard? That I would even need to consider ending things with Yuuichirou? Leave him for that. That. Sorry excuse for a man!" She was mad now. They could literally feel the temperature in the room rising.

"Perhaps this is a conversation better left for another day?" Ami again noted. Trying to still look like she was reading.

"No! It's been avoided long enough. You need to at least make peace with Jadeite. They are here, and here to stay. We are all trying to work together. And it's difficult when members of our own team refuse to even acknowledge the Shitennou. Let alone work along side them. They are here, Rei. For now, for Crystal Tokyo, forever. The sooner you accept it the better. You don't have to like him, you don't even have to speak with him. But you need to tolerate his presence. There is much more between the two of you, I can feel it. You are just in a state of denial. And I know you would hate to hurt Yuuichirou." Minako walked over, giving Rei a hug. She felt her bristle. Minako could see the tears brimming her friends eyes.

"I am done talking about this! None of this is fair! Do we ever get a chance to be asked if we want something?" Rei shouted, making her way outside. Forcefully slamming the ancient papered door.

"Well. That was an epic fail." Minako muttered.

"Should we?" Usagi started to ask. Worry written all over her face.

"I'll go and see. She probably just needs some space. This isn't exactly easy." Makoto finally spoke up from across the room.

Minako grabbed her hand as Mako walked by.

"I'm sorry, Mako. I didn't mean...I didn't mean that you all. What I meant to say..." Makoto stopped her.

"No need for apologies. We just both have some soul searching to do huh?" Mako managed a half smile. It quickly faded as she separated from her comrade and exited the door.

...

Rei turned as she heard the door slide open. Finger ready to chastise whomever it was that had followed her. She began to open her mouth and paused. Lowering her raging digit and relaxing slightly.

"Not to sound like a child. But this is just not fair." The fiery woman huffed and plopped down, her back leaning against a post.

"Was all this fake you think? All these feeling I had, I mean have, for Motoki? Like Minako said? Do you really think we aren't right for them?" Mako asked. Rei shifted uncomfortably. She sighed placing her head in her hand. Makoto rubbed her temples.

Silence. What else was there to say?

"I didn't see a string." Rei blurted. Mako looked at her questioningly. "I didn't see a string. A week ago, I was trying to convince myself that this was right. He, he was in the room with me. And so was Mamoru and Usagi. They had a string, but Yuuichirou and I. We didn't. I don't want this. I don't want anyone else." Rei brought her knees to her chest. Her head resting on them.

"Motoki is the only stable thing I've ever had. Other than you all of course. I love him. He loves me for me. I don't have to pretend around him. How do I know that Nephrite...that he doesn't love the old me? He doesn't even know me in this life. Do I throw this all away because of something we started thousands of years ago? You're right. This isn't fair. This isn't what I wanted. We had our whole future planned until they showed back up. Did anyone ask if that was ok? Did anyone ask how we felt? I feel like the number of times we have saved humanity, sacrificed our very lives. We should've at least been given the courtesy of a vote. I've tried to ignore him. I've tried so hard. By Jove, I have tried. I just don't know..." Mako trailed off.

"We can't fight it. We both know it, Mako. It's like trying to fight gravity. They are our Soulmates, we are spiritually bonded. My soul craves Jadeites. As much as I hate to admit it. I just don't want to hurt Yuuichirou.. I love him. I love him now. Will he understand? What do I even say? How do I even begin?"

Makoto only shook her head in response.

"Just when things are finally going according to plan." Mako managed a forced chuckle. Rubbing her temples.

She walked over. Giving Rei a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder.

"If you need anything..." She started

"Thanks, Mako. Same for you." Rei sighed

"I have two nice bottles of Choya at home. They'll be open."

"I may take you up on the offer. Depending on how the night goes"

...

I had a request for chapters involving the actual break up scenes with Rei/Yuuichirou and Mako/Motoki. Consider this the prologue.

-Lady D


	15. Keep You Safe

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

Of course I would do it again. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Without question. Without hesitation. Well, maybe a little of that. It was rather painful.

I don't remember being nervous. I don't remember feeling afraid. I remember her. I remember her towering over Usagi.

Usagi.

She was sitting in a meadow. It was like some bizarre cut scene from Alice in Wonderland. She was speaking to the flowers, and to my surprise she acted as if they were speaking back. I knew that wicked woman had done something to her. She was bewitched. Hell, it could've all been a trap. But I didn't care. I knew that was the real Usagi.

I ran to her. Not thinking that I could easily be vanquished from existence. Not that it would be the first time, or last. I shook her, tried to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

I failed.

Mamoru could have. Minako could have. Rei most assuredly would have.

I remember that laugh. That God awful cackle.

I surprised even myself when I prevented her from grabbing my Princess. I hurled her away. Looking back perhaps I should've been more physical. But it's no matter.

I threw my strongest attacks at her. She brushed them off. Her power dwarfed mine. I knew at that moment I was just buying time. Buying time for someone else to help her. Someone stronger. I could feel Hotaru's aura pulsing, she was close. She could finish this vile woman.

I wrapped my arms around my charge. No one will hurt you while I'm still alive. As long as Jove sees it fit that breath fills my lungs, no harm will come to you.

I took every hit. Every blast.

I made her even more angry when I tried to reason with her. Part of it was true, part of it was me trying to stall.

She continued her onslaught. Damn did it hurt. It felt like heated razor blades tearing at my flesh, every time she attacked me. But that's a small price to pay for ensuring Usagi was not injured.

I finally collapsed. Much to my chagrin. If that damn mirror hadn't enveloped me I would've managed to get back up for another round.

I'll never forget that moment, even if Usagi doesn't remember.

I have the remnants of our little skirmish, for always. They run up and down my back. Nephrite fortunately thinks scars are sexy.

And that is why I continue to push myself harder. I have failed her too many times. I was helpless in our struggle against Galaxia. I am tired of feeling helpless. And while the others have pushed training aside, I continue. I don't blame them though. It's been hard going for all of us. Especially Usagi and Minako. Who have been at this far longer than the rest of us. You deserve a break, my friends.

I am cursed with Jovian blood running through my veins, and the title of the Senshi of Protection. A title I have not lived up to yet. I will continue to train, I will continue to get better, to advance. I will keep you safe. I will keep you all safe. Or die trying.

...

Sorry this one is so short! I hit a bit of a writers block. But I am chugging along now. Thank you as always of all the reviews and PM's. It keeps my muse happy. :)

-Lady D


	16. The Way To A Man's Heart

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

 

…

Five men slowly peered through the door, all of them deeply inhaling the delicious smells and intense mixture of spices.

"You have outdone yourself, Miss Makoto." Kunzite beamed, muscling his way into the home first. Makoto stood in the kitchen and lightly chuckled.

"Makoto is fine Kun…Keisuke." She nodded at him. "Besides you haven't even tried anything yet. I'm quite a novice at Middle Eastern cuisine, but I must say, you've made me a huge fan. Everything is so fragrant and delicious!" She beamed. Trying not to seem to enthusiastic.

"I am certain it isn't better than those lovely Asian dishes you prepared last week." Jun snorted playfully, giving Keisuke a quick elbow jab to the ribcage.

"Or those delectable European fares from two weeks back." Satsuki stuck out his tongue.

"Do you all want to set the table, while I finish up?" Makoto inquired, trying to settle them all down. Noburu nearly tripped himself, sprinting over to gather up the place settings from her, his hand casually grazing hers. She couldn't help but notice the slight pinkish tint of his cheeks, as the behemoth of a man quickly turned an about face and began barking at his companions.

"Thank you, for all of this Mako." Mamoru smiled his signature grin. "It really means a lot to Usagi and I, and especially them, gives them a since of belonging, a home."

"It's the least I could do for the two of you. " Mako nodded, going back to her work.

"Why are we keeping these little get-togethers a secret?" Satsuki inquired, as he finished setting down the last plate.

"I would be shunned. I'd rather not have to go rogue." Makoto let out a nervous laugh.

She thought back to the last several months. What a whirlwind it had been. The Shitennou had arrived a little less than three months prior. They came with no warning. Tensions were high; Haruka and Michiru had been called to play body guard. Rei, Minako and herself had tried to remove them from the face of the planet. Usagi begged, Mamoru pleaded, they had conceded to let them live. For now.

After two weeks, Mamoru had shown up on her doorstep, his newly revived entourage in tow. She had slammed the door in his face, but after a few guilt-tripping text messages she had yielded and let them inside. This house really was much too large; she only purchased it for the kitchen.

If you had told her in high school that she would become a celebrity chef, she would've laughed, scoffed and perhaps berated. But, as fate would have it, it had become her destiny. She finally opened a small restaurant, Io, after finishing at the top of her class in culinary school. Her restaurant was a huge success. She had received two Michelin stars in her second year of business. She was approached by a group of investors, who in turn opened up several other restaurants in her name. She appeared on the Cooking Channel with the illustrious Chef Masaharu Morimoto. Makoto was quickly offered her own T.V. slot; people loved her charming personality and unique take on Japanese cuisine. It was surreal to think back on. She had managed to catapult her longtime friends into stardom with her. Minako and Rei had started a booming party planning company, a company that boasted about now having sole rights to Kino Makoto Catering Inc. They now appeared rather regularly on the Wedding Channel. They deserved every second of it, they all did really. Ami was the youngest Pediatric Neurosurgeon in all of Japan, who was surprised really? That woman could easily give Stephen Hawking a run for his money on Jeopardy! Happiness and peace and above all, normalcy, had finally settled over their lives. She finally had some sense of stability, monetary and otherwise. Then they showed up.

The night Mamoru had unceremoniously come rapping on her chamber door, she had asked him, asked him why me? She already silently knew the answer. She, as well as Mamoru, knew the pain of not having a home. Not having any sort of security, of belonging. It was a terrible feeling. He knew Makoto would be easily guilt tripped by those charming Sapphire eyes and school boy smile too. He wasn't asking her to forgive them, to take them in, just to hear them out and give them a chance. She relented. And so began these little weekly meetings. Makoto silently enjoyed it, ever since she was small; she loathed the silence of a quiet house. It was maddening.

It became more difficult to despise them. The more Mako sat and listened to their stories, the more her stony façade began to fade. They had bits and pieces of memories from their previous lifetime and nearly none from this one, they were fleeting. Some fond, the majority not. In Makoto's kitchen, they could forget past transgressions, and just be normal fellas with empty stomachs.

They had asked months back for a sampling of the current Global cuisine. They could remember some of the flavors from their native lands on Terra, and Makoto was trying resiliently to recreate them. So far she had done well.

Jun had been blown away by her Asian dishes, that was her specialty after all. She took them on a little tasty tour. Starting with steamy bowl of Miso soup, followed by the main courses of; delectable Char Sui, savory Pad Thai, made from scratch Dan Dan Noodles, an array of Soba and Udon noodles, sweet Nikujaga, a variety of Sashimi and Sushi and finally an assortment of traditional Wagashi.

Satsuki had been next; he had diligently tried to describe some of the flavors and tastes of when he was a Heavenly King of Terra. Luckily that included a huge assortment of different breads, which Makoto loved baking. She made sourdough boules, brioche rolls, fresh French baguettes and even some light and flaky croissants. She tasked over homemade lasagna and spaghetti noodles for her decadent Spinach Lasagna and savory Spaghetti Bolognese. Tinkered with a ridiculously rich, Cassoulet Au Canard. Satsuki has tried feverishly to describe a dessert that he had loved as a boy that was only ever available during the Yule celebrations. As eloquently as Satsuki spoke, even he had a hard time putting into words how a dish tasted. So Makoto improvised to the youngest Shittenous delight and made her own version of a Yule Log using espresso, a delicious yellow cake base with a rich chocolate buttercream frosting. Satsuki said it was better than he remembered.

Now, it was Keisuke's turn to remember fond times of years past. The silver haired man entered the kitchen. "May I be of any assistance, Makoto?" He asked politely, as always.

"Everything is finished, if you want to start them off with this. " Makoto eagerly handed him her homemade red pepper hummus with pita chips and fresh crisp Fattoush. "Hopefully everything is ok; I'm quite a novice when it comes to this sort of cuisine."

"Everything looks fantastic. I appreciate everything, Makoto." He bowed his head slightly, nearly skipping into her dining room with the plates of food.

After they had finished their first course, Makoto starting bringing out the other dishes. A fragrant Za'atr Manakeesh, with fresh thyme, oregano, lemony sumac and toasted sesame seeds. Crispy authentic Falafels with chickpeas, garlic, fresh cilantro, cumin, and parsley, with oven roasted chicken Shawarma. For dessert she concocted a cinnamon infused Umm Ali, along with a traditional Baklava with crunchy walnuts, pistachios, and lemony syrup filled in flaky Phyllo dough.

She now sat silently in the kitchen, scrubbing away at some dishes. A content smile on her face, dinner had been a huge hit. And she couldn't help but be happy as she listened to old friends' reminiscence on times that were much better; she too was tired of reliving the darker periods of days long since gone.

She sensed him enter her domain. She shifted uncomfortably. She appreciated Noburo keeping his distance; he had remained away and given her space, only speaking when spoken to. She honestly felt a little guilty, but she just wasn't quite ready to mend any bridges quite yet. She looked up into those eyes that once melted her very heart, as he cleared his throat, obviously nervous.

"I. I, I believe it's my turn next week. Miss Makoto." His voice uncharacteristically wavering. Makoto swallowed hard. Even though it had been three months since their return, she had hardly spoken to him. Her rollercoaster type emotions always came rearing to the surface when he tried to converse with her, feelings of hate, anger and loathing. But also a deep desire, passion and dare she say it, love, those were the feelings she tried very hard to keep suppressed.

"Sure thing. Just write down what you would like, Neph…Noburo." She saw his eyes seem to lighten as she almost spoke his old name.

"Dinner was absolutely stupendous. You're an amazing chef. We all are thankful for your efforts." Noburo stammered, unable to stay on a topic. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face; she felt an almost delightful shiver run up her spine. She leaned in close, taking in the intoxicating scent of his cologne mixed with his favorite Scotch.

"Perhaps, if I may ask. If you would be the least bit interested. At all. About maybe…"She couldn't help but chuckle as he tripped over his words.

"Yes, I would like to spend some time with you." She finished for him.

"You would? I mean, of course. I will have you send me a message with a location, on this new device that Mamoru got us." Makoto stifled a laugh as he held out his new iPhone. She quickly inputted her number. As she handed his phone back, his hand lingered over hers. He felt an odd sense of peace as the hair on his neck started to stand up slightly.

She quickly grabbed it back, as she felt the heat rush to her face. Suddenly all the hatred that she had been feeling was lifted. She wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive. But she was certainly ready to forget.

"Um. Perhaps you shouldn't read my dessert list until after we take our leave." He smiled, giving her a playful wink.

Makoto deeply sighed as she finished putting away the last of the dinnerware, deciding to join them in her living room. She typically kept to herself in her kitchen, but she wanted some interaction.

"Well, judging by those empty Scotch bottles. You all will be crashing here tonight." Makoto laughed. "Let me go grab some pillows and blankets."

"Let us help, Miss Makoto. Sorry, Makoto." Keisuke managed, trying to put on his best stoic face despite the absurd amount of alcohol flowing thru him.

"It's no bother, really." She started up the stairway.

"Why aren't the rest of them like you, Makoto?" Satsuki insisted, his voice slightly drawn out. Makoto paused on the stairs.

"What do you mean?" She asked quizzically.

"What he means is, why are you accepting of us and the rest of them would rather set us a flame." Jun shuddered.

"They'll come around. I'm a bit of a softy. You have to understand what we've been through in this life. We've been saving the world since we were fourteen years old. It's difficult to trust outsiders. That and you've tried to kill us in two lifetimes now, and succeeded once. You threatened the life of our charge; she is absolutely precious to all of us. Keep in mind I will not think twice about sending you to be judged by Rhadamanthys, Minos and Aiakos, swiftly if you would ever even threaten her again. I hear death by electrocution is quite painful, and I am excellent at it. Just give them some space, let them come to you." Mako smirked, now giving Noburo a playful wink as she disappeared upstairs.

"Gah, she's perfect." Nobu muttered.

…

Later that night, after all her intoxicated associates were slumbering away, she took out the list that Noburu had given her.

"Let's see, Succotash, Three Sisters Stew, Nokake, Piki bread, Psindamoakan, and for dessert Wojape and….whipped cream and strawberries on…." Makotos eyes widened in a strange mixture of disgust, hatred, embarrassment, curiosity and lust, and immediately felt her entire face redden.

…

I had a request for a glimpse into a get-together at Makoto's with the Shitennou. It was fun, so I will definitely be writing several more. If anyone has any suggestions, I am all ears! I love them! As always! Please Review! :)

-Lady D


	17. This Is For You

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

 

…

I ran through the notecards one last time. It was such an eloquently written speech. Eloquently, look at that word; I'm starting to surprise even myself. Ami has gone over these words dozens of times now, I have them memorized. But, she keeps reminding me not to recite, but to feel the remarks, and change them if I feel like it's necessary. I have to speak from the heart, try not to be a robot. I can hear her voice speaking to me still. No amount of coaching can prepare me for this moment. My palms are absurdly sweaty.

Rei stands at my side, as always; an unrelenting force, my fiery rock. I made her promise to stay the entire time. She relented. She stands now on my right, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The crowd is growing louder, everyone is filing in now. Press, dignitaries, common folk; everyone wanting to get a glimpse.

I take a quick peek from behind the large velveteen curtain, and get a quick flash of blonde and brunette moving thru the crowd. Those two have been a nervous wreck the entire week preparing for this, security detail will be tight. I will always feel safe with that duo around to keep me out of trouble. I see Minako now standing towards the back of the room, Makoto by the stage ready to pounce; they exchange glances with each other and then with someone else behind the stage. I glance over and inwardly relax as Mamoru and the Shitennou stroll in.

His comrades immediately take their places among the crowd. Kunzite remains close to Mamoru. Finally, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru arrive. I walk and greet them all with a warm hug.

"I'm glad you all could make it." I softly whisper

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Haruka playfully winks.

"History in the making. Serenity-Sama."Michiru smiled.

I felt what little color I had, drain from my face. This is too surreal. Isn't this, this very moment what we've always wanted? World Peace? Utopia realized? Isn't' this what we have fought and died for? So why do I feel so uneasy? What does the world want?

I sit and pause, taking a quick seat. Rei and Michiru immediately begin to dote over me. I reassure them I am fine. I just need a few minutes alone to reflect. This day had come too soon. We awakened earlier than the rest of the population, and even with an extra year to prepare, it simply wasn't enough time. We set out after the freeze had thawed, to try and negotiate peace. We were met with hostility, anger, I could see it. They were afraid, afraid of the unknown. I had remained strong, even though I myself was afraid. I had put on a strong façade for my friends, but inwardly there was a war raging. I was already longing to go back to the way things were. To simpler times, but I managed to stifle those thoughts. This was what was needed. The world needed peace, and we deserved it. It was time this group of Senshi retired to paradise.

I glance down at the small bump that is my growing stomach. I place a loving hand on it, she kicks it. Chibi-Usa is coming a bit earlier than planned; I am excited to meet her again. This is for her. For all of our future children. They will have peace, when we have experienced nothing but war, famine, poverty and destruction. They will never have to experience fear, dread, terror and if they so choose, even death. This is for you, my precious daughter. This is for you, my precious friends. This is for you, my lover.

I inhale deeply. I give Rei a tight hug. She whispers words of encouragement.

"I am so proud of you, Usagi." She whispers.

I take Mamoru's hand. We silently nod to each other. I can feel my knuckles turning white as I clench down on his hand. My heart threatens to pound out of my very chest. It is now or never. I step out from the curtain. I am immediately blinded by the lights of cameras. The crowd roars, its nearly deafening. I step up to the podium; I push my notecards to the wayside.

This is the day that I leave Tsukino Usagi behind.

This is the day my mother dreamt of.

This is the day, the day I become Queen.

…

Yes, this means I am going to start writing some shorts based in the Crystal Tokyo. I've been rather eager to do so. As always I so love the reviews and pm's! Keep any suggestions you have coming!

-Lady D


	18. Learning Curve

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

I'm going to try and keep my "universes" straight and start clearly stating where the shorts take place. I'd like to expand into the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo more! As always, I hope you enjoy.

Universe: Modern Day Tokyo

…

"I know you've taken notice." Jadeite grumbled, pressing his boot against the downed beast. Not letting up until he heard the satisfying crunch of bone. Nephrite said nothing while brushing past him.

"Seriously though! They're going to get hurt. Has she said anything, because Rei surely hasn't? Hey! Slow down! Are you even listening?" The blonde man yelled at Noburo.

"We have more important business to discuss. Like what the hell these, these things are! If you haven't "taken notice" we are barely defeating them. That should be the real cause for alarm and concern, no?" Nephrite shot, continuing to make a beeline for Makoto.

"I'm aware. Maybe I should... Well...Maybe we should talk to Mamoru? Maybe he knows what's going on?" Jadeite softly whispered, as two women approached them.

"Let's go home." Rei stated, shortly. Grabbing the now de-transformed Jun by the arm.

"No. Not before you give me some answers... Why aren't you using your powers against these things? Ami clearly stated the last one was susceptible to FIRE! Do you have a death wish woman? Just trying to test the prowess of the Shitennou? Well we would like some assistance on occasion, protecting YOUR Princess!" Jun snarled.

"How dare you! We have protected YOUR Prince whilst you were off betraying us all and trying to assassinate your own charge!" Rei growled back, snatching her hand from Jun's.

Nephrite sighed and shook his head as the two continued their rather intense argument. Usagi was now trying fruitlessly to separate them. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard.

"He is sort of right you know. That could've been much worse. It nearly took your eye." Noburo winced as he reached out for Mako's rapidly discoloring face. He quickly wiped away a few droplets of blood that were dripping down her temple.

"I am fine. Thanks." Makoto grunted, pulling away from him.

Noburo shifted back towards his companion.

"What is it then? Are you both afraid?! Can't control yourselves? Can't even control your own powers?!" Jun exclaimed. He immediately realized his hasty error as the entire group of soldiers grew silent. He shifted uncomfortably as all eyes fell upon him.

"Do NOT question our abilities! Do NOT!" Rei bellowed. A chastising finger now wagging in his face.

"I just worry is all. I love you, Rei. You're going to get yourself injured, or worse." Jun said softly. Rei only muttered some questionable phrases and walked away from him; Usagi running after the brooding Senshi of Mars. He watched Mako subtly crack her knuckles. That woman could make him nervous, between her, Haruka or Rei it was a contest of who could be more intimidating. It didn't help that Haruka and Makoto both were as tall as he was; with their Senshi "boots" they sometimes appeared taller. Dreadfully embarrassing. He needed to get taller boots.

He shook himself from his most random of thoughts, and started towards his Fireball of a wife.

"Wait." Jun slowly turned towards the voice behind him.

"Come and speak with us. All of you." Setsuna sincerely demanded. Minako standing firmly by her side.

"So, what's going on? Is it a joke? A test? Didn't the Princess and Luna just grant you all your…what is it. Forms? Why aren't they using them?" Jun bombarded her with questions.

"They're our Eternal forms, Jadeite. How to explain.." Minako pondered.

"There is a bit of a learning curve, if you will, when a new Senshi form is granted. That is why we don't start off in our Eternal form. It is detrimental to the wielder and whatever planet they might inhabit at the time." Setsuna simply put.

"Learning curve? But Ami doesn't seem to be having any issues." Satsuki questioned

"Some elements are more, well, volatile than others." The eldest Senshi smiled.

This answer apparently was still not sitting well with Jun.

"I still don't understand. So, she might start a fire or something?" He asked puzzled.

"It could be a small fire. Or it could be a Hellfire storm the likes the Earth has never experienced. This is a significant "upgrade", it will take time. We can't push anyone along. It is too risky. You forget they were not originally dwellers of this planet; it is not meant to sustain their unique powers, if something would go awry." The Senshi of Pluto finished. "And something usually goes awry." Minako let out a nervous chuckle.

Jun still stared at Setsuna, as if he was still unsatisfied with her answers.

"Each element is unique. Some are summoned, others wielded, and a few are bended or shaped. They are all one of a kind and each wielder is different. Rei summons her fire, and then must manipulate it. Makoto herself is the conductor of her element; it uses her body as a ground. A slight miscalculation and she ends up scorched. Michiru must bend her powers; she shapes her tidal element before hurling it towards the enemy. You see, all different. All with different consequences. Do not be hasty with them gentlemen. It can be a slow process, but it's for the benefit of our Planet." Setsuna turned to walk away.

"But, why not let them just try? We can't just sit around waiting on them to attempt and get ahold of their powers. Those beasts are powerful! We could have easily failed today! What use is an "upgrade" if they can't use it?!" Jun sighed exasperated.

"Because, the last time we did this…" Minako started before calculating her words. "We barely managed to get Rei back under control. She nearly burned a small town to the ground. Makoto well..." Minako shook her head. "With Rei's inferno, Ami and Michiru can keep it somewhat contained until we can bring her back around. It takes time, but we do it. We don't have anything to combat electricity. The only other element to ground her is her opposing one. It scared the hell out of me last time. It…It nearly killed us both. Usagi was distraught for weeks. So that is why we must "wait", Jun." Minako finished.

"But we are here now, Minako. Perhaps we could help?" Jun tried to carefully tread.

"Are you aware of the great storm on Jupiter?" Jun turned towards Makoto. The blonde man meekly nodded.

"It is three times the size of this Planet. Three times. It has winds as fast as 425 miles per hour. It rains glass. There is hail the size of houses. If the ammonia cloud doesn't kill you, the constant lighting strikes will. Do you know what caused that lovely creation? Not Jove. One of the first Jovian Senshi, an Eternal one. Who tried a bit too hard, and lost complete control. Not only did she die, but she killed millions of innocents. Now, unless you want to see what rain feels like pelting your skin at 400 miles an hour, you'll give us some time." Makoto wrinkled her face, before walking away.

"I do feel like that would hurt a great deal." Kunzite interjected. "Now, drop it Jun."

"The attacks are coming more frequently. Ami and I are going to stay behind and see if we can't try and do some triangulation in an attempt to locate where these things are coming from. And perhaps do an analysis to see what they're composed of." Satsuki quickly stated, attempting to change the subject.

"That would be a great idea, Satsuki. Please let us know what you find out." Mamoru gave them all a reassuring smile.

Everyone started to part ways.

"The attacks really are becoming more frequent. Perhaps a few training sessions wouldn't hurt? Eh Sets?" Haruka piped in with a wicked grin.

"Perhaps. Although you, my dear friend, will have no contact with any of them. You are to merely spectate." Setsuna smirked, giving Michiru a knowing glance.

"She will be on her best behavior. I'll keep her on a short chain." The Senshi of Neptune let out a delicate chuckle.

"Hm. What kind of training is this exactly? Will you be participating too, Minako?" The sandy blonde woman gave a wicked smile and wink. Minako instantly felt the heat come to her cheeks.

"You're insufferable, really. Now let's get Hotaru home, it's far past her bedtime." Michiru tugged at Haruka's shirt collar.

"Luna and I will discuss a time and place that would be suitable." The Senshi of Pluto gave the group a nod, and was on her way.

"Jun, if we die. Again. I'm blaming you." Noburo snorted.

…

This is a little prologue before a few chapters relating to this one! Some Senshi/Shitennou training fun!

-Lady D


	19. Just One More

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

Universe: Crystal Tokyo

Who?: Minako, Kunzite & Ami

...

"Yuuki! Akira! Come here right this instant! We're going to be late visiting auntie Ami." Minako rolled her eyes as she tried to gather her spirited twin boys.

She couldn't help but smile as they continued to play "Shitennou".

Yuuki was a spitting image of his father, and had inherited his more stoic personality. He was much more serious than his slightly (by five minutes) younger brother. His silver hair was getting rather shaggy. He had deep grey eyes, with some small flecks of her blue. The only indication, other than giving birth to him, that he was hers. He was head strong and a natural born leader with all the other "'Moon Babies", as Serenity had dubbed them all.

Akira, however, was all hers and she loved it. Bright blonde hair, deep sapphire eyes. An annoyingly bubbly personality that drove Kunzite crazy during their little training sessions. He was fearless, relentless and probably had a slight touch of her attention deficit problem. But he was a Mama's boy and she relished in it.

She gave a reassuring smile to them both, as Yuuki grabbed Akira's hand, ushering the pair down the palace halls. She placed a loving hand on her rapidly expanding belly. She had calculated she was probably 12 weeks or so along, which was slightly embarrassing considering how fast her scale was ticking upwards. Today was her first ultrasound with their resident medical doctor.

She gave a rap at the door.

"Come in!" Her old friend shouted, as Minako opened the door.

"You're looking radiant as ever Minako. And how are my favorite twins?" Ami beamed.

"Can we have a sucker, auntie Ami?" Yuuki inquired.

"Can we pleeeeeease! Mommy doesn't need one though, she said she's getting chubby." Akira laughed.

Minako slightly blushed. As Ami handed out some candy.

"Come have a seat. I already warmed the machine up. Want to wait on Kunzite?" Ami asked

"He should be along any time. Boys, sit down! I'm so sorry Ami they've been like this all day." The blonde ruffled her brow as the two continued to bounce around the room.

"No worries, Daichi and Yukiko have been wild too. Must be the full moon!" The bluenette chuckled as she took a seat on her stool.

"Boys. Sit." A voice boomed as it opened the door. Minako could only sigh as she watched the two become perfect Angels.

"We were just getting started Kunzite." Ami smiled

She squeezed some warm jelly on Minako's stomach, placing the probe on her lower abdomen.

"If this one is a girl we're done Ames. So make me happy." Minako giggled. The smile quickly faded as she watched Ami doing some circling on the dark screen. Her heart began to pound. She had done this with the boys, circling each developing baby. Not that she wouldn't be blessed, but oh my.

"We can't be having another set of twins. Right Ami? I mean, twice? Naturally? With no family history? That would be like crazy! Right?!" Her voice cracked.

"Well that's good, because it isn't twins." Minako cut her off. "Oh good!"

"I wasn't finished. It's triplets!" Ami beamed.

And for the first time in two lifetimes, Kunzite proved to them that he was indeed human and not a robot in disguise. As the normally stone faced man hit the floor.

"Um. Congratulations?" Ami nervously laughed, now checking on her passed out patient.

...

Ah, slowly introducing some Moon Babies! I can't wait! :) This was short, but cute. I should have one or two more out very soon. As always thank you so much for reading!

-Lady D


	20. All I've Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter might be triggering for some. Infertility/Infant loss mentioned. Just a warning!

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

 

Universe: Crystal Tokyo

Who?: Makoto, Usagi

Warning: This chapter might be triggering for some. Infertility/Infant loss mentioned. Just a warning!

...

It was in the early morning hours. She wasn't exactly sure what time, she didn't usually keep track. The room was dimly lit with a small nightlight, the only noise was Nephrite's occasional snoring and the soft squeak of her glider. This was her idea of perfection. She should be sleeping, yes. Isn't that what Minako had ingrained into her since day one?

"Sleep when she sleeps." Right. How can you sleep when you're holding onto something so precious? Something you were barely able to have? So many losses and struggles. Sleepless nights, and hundreds of boxes of ovulation and pregnancy tests. Bed rest. I.V Fluids. You, little one, were worth it though.

Makoto thought back. This was her final attempt. Her heart simply couldn't bear to lose another. It wasn't until Serenity found her sobbing, that she confessed to her what the real issue had been all along.

...

*Flashback*

Neo-Queen Serenity hurriedly walked down the hallway. Something was wrong and she knew it. Her heart was aching, and she couldn't pinpoint who or why. It wasn't the monstrous creature currently terrorizing a small village outside of her city. No. One of her Senshi was hurting.

She had vanquished all the evil from this world. She was summoned by the Earth's remaining people after a horrific nuclear holocaust decimated the planet. But, that hadn't seemed to stop the occasional creature from the depths, from crashing their otherwise serene parade. Every few months a new one would pop up, sometimes something as simple as a radiation mutated animal or on occasion it was some form of demon. Regardless, they usually were slain quickly.

Serenity shook her head and carried on down the hallway.

"Serenity. Your highness?" Serenity flipped open her old communicator.

"Is everything ok, Mars? Is the situation under control?" She quickly stated. Arriving at her destination.

"Yes, yes. There were two. Disposed of now. We lost track of Jupiter after the first one was vanquished. Is she there? Is she ok?" Rei questioned.

"I will check and get back to you. Be safe on your return journey. Serenity out."

The silver haired Queen gently knocked on the heavy oak door. The symbol of Jupiter carved into its rich mahogany finish.

"Mako, are you in here?" Serenity spoke softly, she hated using their titles.

"Yes, majesty. Is everything ok?" Makoto squeaked, her voice wavering.

"Aw. My dearest Makoto. What is wrong?" She ran to her, pulling the much taller woman into a strong embrace. She pulled away from her to look her up and down. She was clad only in a pair of black yoga pants and her trademarked color green sports bra. "Were you injured? Endy can fix you right up." She grabbed her hand starting to lead her away.

"No. I'm, I'm fine my Queen. It's not me I fear that I fear could be injured." The Senshi of Jupiter began to sob. Suddenly Serenity noticed the smallest hint of a bump forming on Makoto's tall torso. The Queen gently placed her hand on Makoto's stomach.

"Oh Mako. No. Not again. Not again, my friend." Small tears began to fall from her cerulean eyes.

"It's. It's my powers. My own element." Mako choked. "My electricity flows throughout my body. I have finally managed to control its path somewhat, but I'm not sure I succeeded this time." Serenity noticed the faint black branching on Makoto's back. "It hurts, if it doesn't flow the correct way, but I was hoping..."

"Enough. How long have you known? Known that this was the reason? Makoto you should have told me. I would've never allowed you to suffer so." She hugged her again, even tighter this time.

"You are forbidden to go anymore. We can handle it. And do not argue with me, my decision is final." Serenity gave her a reassuring smile.

"I can't just abandon my duties, your Highness." Mako sputtered

"No arguing. You have sacrificed enough. You of all people deserve to be happy, my friend. Now let's go tell the others you're ok. And we need Ami to check this baby! I assume she doesn't know yet? I just love the pitter patter of little feet in our halls. I hope we can fill all the rooms of the palace one day." Serenity squealed with delight, taking Mako by the hand and dragging her away.

...

Makoto continued to rock. A loud snore from Nephrite, startled the small infant. Mako quickly patted her on the bottom, whispering soft coo's in her ear. The small baby quickly settled down, nestling further into her Mama's bosom. She smiled as she watched a small sleepy grin flash across little Emiko's face, her tiny hand clutched around Mako's finger.

"I do believe your Grandparents would have loved you, my little one." Mako smiled. "I'll take you to meet them soon. They don't speak much these days, but the tree I planted on their plot is stunning this time of year. Yes, I think your Grandfather would already be wrapped around your little finger, just like Daddy. And your Grandmother would let you sneak licks from the spoon. And spoil you totally rotten." Makoto softly chuckled to herself, a solemn tear dripping down here face.

She looked from Emiko to Nephrite.

"You two are all I've ever wanted."

.:.

Awww Mama Makoto love :)


	21. Thank You, Venus

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

 

...

Universe: Crystal Tokyo

Who?: Minako, Kunzite, Ami, Usagi

...

"Alright Minako, you still with me?" Ami inquired, her mouth slightly muffled from her surgical mask.

"Yes Ames. What do my insides look like?" A mildly lucid Minako tried to laugh behind the sterile drape.

Ami just shook her head.

"Alright, Dad. I'm about to bring the first little one into the world." The Mecurian Doctor spoke softly to Kunzite. "You're looking rather pale, do you need to sit down? If you pass out again we won't be able to tend to you until after the birth."

"I am fine." He cleared his throat.

"Make me happy Ami." Minako muttered. They had declined to find out the gender of any of their triplets. And now the suspense was killing her.

"Well here we are, Triplet #1 at 1403 hours. And it's a boy!" Ami handed the fresh newborn over to one of her nurses. He was weighed and measured, then placed on Minako's chest. Ami continued her work.

"How about a name?" The young nurse inquired. Minako looked to Kunzite, who nodded. They had several planned, obviously.

"Mitsuo." She stated, gently stroking his face.

"Ok, here is Baby #2, at 1410 hours." Ami stated glancing at the clock on the wall. "And it's, another boy!"

"What? What did she say?" Minako inquired.

"Sotaru." Kunzite smiled. Taking the wrapped up baby so Minako could see.

"She said a boy?" Minako gulped. "Yes, love." Kunzite replied gently. "Damn your Shitennou Super Sperm!" She shouted "They are both adorable though." Her features softening as she cuddled the two small infants.

"Just think Minako, if the next one is a boy you'll have to have one more!" Serenity laughed from across the room. Her hair looking rather unruly pulled back under several surgery caps.

"No!" The pair both exclaimed.

"We could always adopt." Kunzite managed an uncharacteristic chuckle.

"Well here we are. Triplet #3, born at 1416 hours. And I believe...I believe you won't have to adopt, Minako. Unless you just want to." Ami smiled.

"It's. It's a girl then?" Minako dared to ask.

"Yep, has your hair too it appears." Ami laughed, bringing the baby around.

"Thank you, Venus." Minako smiled as she gathered all three babies in her arms." Welcome to the world, Sailor Venus. My little Kazumi."

"She'll need a sister you know." Serenity shot a look to Kunzite who scowled.

"Yeah, Kunzi! I mean, there's nothing like a sisterly bond." Minako shrieked in delight.

"I would have to decline, your Highness. And you don't even have a sister, deaaar." The man grumbled.

"But if I did, I'm sure it would've been great. I mean, what's one more anyway?" The reigning Senshi of Venus laughed.

...

I can't wait to continue writing about Minako and Kunzite's growing entourage! I've started on a few chapters and am giggling to myself. Well, as always! Thank you for reading! And please feel free to review!

-Lady D


	22. Divination 101

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

 

Universe: Crystal Tokyo

Who: Rei, Keiko, Jadeite

…

"But do I have to Daddy? Pleeeeeaaaase!" Keiko wailed in the hallway.

"Yes sweetheart, Mama is waiting. And we both know she doesn't like to wait." Jadeite chuckled as he dragged his young daughter down the hallway of the palace. The rest of the walk was in silence as the blonde haired girl kept her head low.

It was a beautiful day as they emerged from the crystalline castle. The sky was a lovely shade of cornflower blue, the soft puffy clouds lazily drifting by. The pair crossed a small flowing stream, over a bridge with cherry blossom trees on either side.

"Look! The other kids are getting to play. Can't I go and play Daddy? Just this once?" Keiko pointed to some of the other royal children splashing in the water. She looked up at him with those same Amethyst eyes that had captivated him so long ago.

"Yes darling. It's for the best. Mama is just trying to help." He tried reassuring the small girl.

They finally arrived at the quaint building. The bold red symbol of Mars emblazed across the doorway of the stone structure.

"This is where I let you off." Jadeite smiled, letting go of his daughters' hand. "Now, try and be good for your Mother. I'll see you both in a bit." He kissed her softly on top of her head.

The young girl sighed deeply. Quickly removing her shoes as a small bell chimed inside. She stopped at a small room on her right and quickly changed into her white and red robes. Keiko ambled down the darkened hallway, nearly tripping on her long slightly oversized garbs, stopping at a set of papered doors. She could feel the heat emanating from inside.

She knocked slowly on the door.

"Come in, Keiko." Shouted a voice from inside.

She slowly slid the door open. Even though she detested coming here, she always found the Sacred Flame to be rather captivating. There in the middle of the room it stood, in all of its blazing glory. She had seen her families' original fire, it still burned brightly. This one was started from an ember from the ancient flames of the Hikawa Shrine.

"Ready?" Rei quickly asked. Keiko only reluctantly nodded. She quickly sat down on her shins in front of the Sacred Fire; tucking her legs neatly beneath her, her palms resting on her lap. Rei crouched, making a slight adjustment to her posture, which drew out a slightly annoyed grunt from her child.

"Begin." The Senshi of Mars made a quick hand motion.

Keiko drew in a breath, and began staring deep into the fire. She watched as the flames danced and twirled. She felt the beads of sweat slowly beginning to form along her brow. Keiko continued to concentrate, her gaze never wavering. She swallowed hard as images began to appear before her; horrible ghastly images; images of war, of pain, of death. She wanted to scream, to run away from this place and these awful scenes, but her body felt cemented to the floor. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears like a war drum. She felt the tears beginning to well in her eyes as she watched her Mother and two other planetary guardians perish. Finally a scream managed to escape her throat, as she tore her shaking body away from the flames; never stopping until her back was firmly against the wall.

"I do not want to do this Mama! No more!" Keiko shouted, tears pouring from her eyes. "This isn't fair! I just want to be normal!" The young girl sobbed, clutching her knees.

Rei's stern features immediately softened, as she slowly crouched beside Keiko; gently rubbing her back.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"I saw you die Mama! It was awful!" Rei quickly embraced her daughter, holding her tight to her chest, slowly running her fingers through Keiko's golden hair. As Rei sat down, the young girl climbed into her mother's lap.

"Why doesn't Megumi see what I see, Mama? Her visions aren't bad like mine." Keiko peeped, her voice muffled by Rei's robes as she slowly lifted her head up towards her mother.

"Megumi has abilities like mine. We see glimpses of the future. Where you see glimpses of the past." Rei said softly as she continued to stroke her daughters' hair.

"Why do we have to do this then, Mama? I don't want to." The girl began to cry again.

"You'll learn how to control it one day. Divination is very difficult. You'll be able to stop it, or start it on command. You should thank Mars that I am here to help you. I had to figure it out all on my own; I didn't have a Mama to help me every day." Rei smiled for her. "Really?" Keiko asked. Rei only nodded.

"I love you and your sister very much. That is why I am helping you, so you don't have to do this alone. I promise, Keiko it will get better. "Rei gave her a tight hug. "You still love me right?" She playfully asked. Keiko's eyes brightened, and she bobbed her head. "And I'm still better than Daddy?" Rei inquired again. Keiko laughed and nodded.

"But don't tell Daddy, he would be sad." The girl smiled as she pulled herself up from Rei's lap.

"Now, let's go see what Makoto was attempting to teach Minako and Serenity how to cook. I'm sure we're missing quite an adventure!" Rei chortled at the thought.

"I love you, Mama." Keiko grinned taking her Mama's hand.

"I love you too." Rei smiled taking the small child's hand in her own.

…

Awwww, some Mama Rei love this time. I really enjoy writing about the future generation! Expect more of these to come. ;) As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!

-Lady D


	23. When In Rome

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

This little snippet is a series I am going to start. I hit on it a little in Chapter 4 "The Star Dancer". I am going to have the Senshi/Shitennou reincarnated throughout various periods of time. I was going to keep them regionally centric to where the Heavenly Kings originally ruled, but I decided to make it a free-for-all. I will be changing their names to fit the era and location; I will keep the first initial the same just to avoid confusion! So please, if you have any suggestions on pairings/locations/places/events, feel free to post here or pm me! I would love to do a bunch of these. My first one will be with my favorite couple. This will take place in Rome, in the 1700's. Rome in the 18th century was a lot like New York City is today, it was the "center of the world". So enough with the chatter! As always, thank you for reading. ;)

…

There she was, the epitome of beauty and strength; a true Roman woman. Nicola stood in the street, lazily leaning against a building; slowly sipping on his container of wine. He came to this little bakery often; he had heard word nearly two years ago about a woman who owned a quaint little store. It piqued his interest, as he had never known a woman to own a business. After a little investigating he learned of her parents' untimely passing, and she had been the sole heir. Instead of selling everything off, as most women he had ever been acquainted with would, she took up the role as owner. He now felt almost like a pervert, he visited nearly every day. However he never made any actual contact, he often sent his soldiers inside to do his bidding. Marquesa Cappiello, her name rolled of his tongue with such delight, it was nearly as sweet as one of her delicious pastries. Although, he thought to himself, Marquesa Segreti would suite her better. He smiled smugly to himself, before tearing himself from his fantasy realm. Who was he kidding? In the two years he had known of her existence, he could never bring himself to ever speak to her in person. He assured himself he was her biggest patron, anonymously. Nicola watched as one of his soldiers interacted with his Roman goddess. Her bright smile, those stunning emerald eyes and long russet curls that he hoped to run his hands through one day.

His men gave him a bit of grief for not courting her properly. And now he was beginning to agree with them. That damn Portuguese Duke, Frederico was openly smitten with her. As of now it was an unrequited love, but the lure of leaving a hard working job behind could eventually win her over. Suddenly he noticed Marquesa standing on a small stool, raising her skirts ever so slightly to reach a small bag atop a shelf. He caught his head as it tilted to the side, slowly following her slender tanned exposed leg; it seemed to go on forever. However, he noticed his men doing the same. He scowled almost possessively, what was it about this woman. He had yet to commit to Christianity, but could she perhaps be a witch? Had he been hexed? He nary even knew her, but she had instantly captivated his very soul. He watched his men meander back out of the shop, he eagerly awaited his prizes.

"Where are my goods, soldier? I sent you in with plenty of coin." He glared at the empty handed man.

"She wishes to see you." The solider bowed his head.

Nicola's heart began to pound, had he been found out? Had these vermin spewed all of his most intimate details to her? Did they not know how he could make them suffer during their next combat training? He cleared his throat, straightening out the prestigious uniform of the Holy Roman army, and proceeded to cross the road.

"Move along, men." He muttered under his breath, as his soldiers scattered like mice in the light. His palms began to sweat, as he opened the wooden door. He took in the sight and smells of rich Baci di Dama, pine-nut studded Pignolati, and crisp Lingue di Gatto. Beautiful flowers and trinkets adorned nearly every free surface of the wonderful smelling bakery.

"Ah, the illustrious Signore Segreti. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." He froze; her voice shook him to the core.

"Have we met, Signora Cappiello?" Nicola questioned. That voice, he had heard it before. But where?

"Simply, Marquesa. Signore Segreti. And no, I do not believe we have, although I am thrilled you accepted my invitation." She smiled, hopping down from her chair. He was at a loss for words; she was more breathtaking in person.

"Um. Uh, oh, Nicola. Nicola is just fine." He stammered.

"Well then, Nicola. How many years were you going to allow to go by before you decided to enter my little establishment?" She teased. This woman, he could feel butterflies welling in his core after every sentence she spoke.

"I meant no offense, Sig…Marquesa. Your baking is divine. I have traveled all about the Holy Roman Empire, and your cooking is second to none." He cleared his throat, pleased he had managed an entire sentence, strongly.

"Well I am flattered. Although, I was beginning to worry you were just standing outside admiring my lovely flower arrangements. What keeps you so captivated? It must be the pastry." She let out a girlish giggle, before disappearing into a store room in the back.

He felt his face immediately flush.

"Well, I mean. I have been meaning. It's just…" He cursed himself. Speaking was not his forte. Now Zanipolo, there was a man who could utter a simple word and have women swooning at his feet. Perhaps he should've received a few pointers.

"I wish to experiment with you if you don't mind." She called from the back. Nicola felt his chest tighten, as he nervously cleared his throat.

She exited with a platter in hand, and a few scrumptious smelling dishes of some sort which appeared to be straight out of her wood burning oven.

"These, my good man, are going to transform the world. Do you like cherries?" She asked. His heart nearly burst as he watched her plop a plump cherry in her mouth, slowly removing the stem from her lips.

"Yes, I do like cherries." Nicola stammered taking a seat before his knees gave way.

"This is called, Crostata di Visciole. I love Visciole cherries; they're delicious, dark and musky. Perfect for this dessert!" She beamed with excitement, scooting a piping hot pan to him.

It was nearly comparable to art. A tender flaky butter laden crust meticulously shaped into a deep pan; with a beautiful egg washed lattice top. He slowly cut into the Crostata, his mouth burst with excitement. The buttery flavor of the pasta frolla was perfectly balanced with the sweet and sour of the cherry marmellata.

"This is absolutely delightful, Marqie." He tried speaking with a mouthful of the wonderful dessert.

He watched as a proud smile spread across her face.

"Marqie? Signore Nicola? Are we on such formal terms?" She gave him a playful wink.

He quickly straightened himself in the chair. As if coming to attention.

"Marquesa. I wish to, what I mean to say is…" She mercifully cut off his stammering.

"Yes, Nicola. I would like it very much if we were to properly go about courting." She reached over wiping a stray piece of cherry from his face.

"Perhaps I can prepare you something for pranzo tomorrow? Stop in." He nodded.

"It was nice finally meeting you, Marquesa. I will arrive tomorrow." Nicola reached out placing a light kiss on her hand. He smirked as he walked out the door. He was finally courting the woman of his dreams, and had a new found appreciation for cherries.

"Now, where have I met that man before?" Marquesa questioned, then shrugged as a delighted feeling a washed her.

…

So, what do you think? Worth continuing for all of the couples? Hopefully? I have one nearly completed for Minako and Kunzite which I think will be quite the delight! Anyone catch the small nod in this snippet to the English Dub? A little semi-hidden jab! Lol As always, thank you for reading and please review! ;)

-Lady D


	24. The Four Horsemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a pretty dark snippet.

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

This chapter comes with a bit of a warning. It is dark, and involves some OOCishness. This has been in my collection for years, the actual number I will not admit to. It was inspired by a prompt. Basically "What if Neo-Queen Serenity's rise to power and the formation of Crystal Tokyo was not peaceful and joyous? Like how the majority of fanfictions are written, in regards to Crystal Tokyo." Many good fanfics arose from that prompt, some were a little light-hearted, some were very sinister. I tinkered with mine for quite a while but it never suited me, until now. Mine is definitely on the nefarious side of things, I usually never write out of character, and especially not Usagi; but here it is. This is based upon the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. It will be from Setsuna's POV, which is a little different than what I'm used to writing. I hope you enjoy.

…

She was never the same after Chaos. I could sense the change, the metamorphosis. She put on a good façade for the others, but I could see through it. She went into a very dark place, and saved all of humanity; saved it without ever wanting recognition. But the Usagi that went in is not that woman that emerged back out. I felt the loss that she felt, the overwhelming petrified feeling of losing everyone that she had ever cared for. It was a helpless feeling, one that Sailor Cosmos had also endured in her time. Cosmos chose, in her time, to allow the Galaxy Cauldron and thus Chaos to continue to exist. Why? Because she could not live without those that she loved, destroying the Cauldron meant destroying everyone, every single person. Usagi heard these words, and I could tell it shook her to her very core. Allowing the Cauldron to exist also meant a never ending battle with Chaos, peace would never truly exist. Crystal Tokyo was meant to be a beacon of peace, a utopia. No war, no famine not even death. Sailor Cosmos came to our time because she second guessed her decision. Was an endless war truly better than an end to birth? Luckily for us that decision did not have to be made in our time. Why? Because we have a savior who would gladly sacrifice herself in an instant. And she did, throwing herself in the Cauldron, purifying it of Chaos and saving the star seeds. But she was never the same, being subjected to the full onslaught of the darkness of Chaos took its toll on our future Queen. As it would any mere mortal being. She still awakens with nightmares. I can sometimes see the overwhelming darkness fill her eyes; a part of her remained in the Cauldron that day, her innocence.

The others were stunned when she came to them with her plan for the future. Ami immediately balked at the idea. Rei was the first on board, as always. And for the first time I saw hesitation from Minako and Makoto as the glanced at one another, unsure. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru would do whatever the Princess wished them to do. But it didn't make the plan any less astonishing to any of them.

The negotiations with the other countries throughout the world were not as successful as everyone had hoped that they would be. Usagi, had come forward after the destruction of Chaos, come out in the light to the entire World that she had been their Savior. She had done what their governments, their armies; their countries could not and could never do. Some people immediately flocked to Tokyo; they came from across the globe. She had saved them; she could continue to save them. But most of the world's biggest powers were not interested in a global consortium ran by a solitary monarchy. However, Usagi never pressed the issue. Until now. She was ready, ready for all of this to be over. And she was going to see it done.

The plan was labeled "The Four Horsemen", and she had already worked out what was to be done. And who would carry out each mission. I could only sit back and watch it all unfold. Either the rest of the world would succumb to the power of Ginzuishou, or they would fall. Usagi craved peace and she would do anything to achieve it.

…

Conquest

Usagi brought Ami on her journeys throughout the known world. Ami was intelligent and articulate, Usagi was learning quickly but she still needed a confident mouthpiece to put into words what was about to happen. Ami brought Lunar technology along on their trips, to prove that they were indeed far superior to anything that the current race of humans had produced here on Earth up until now. She explained how there would be no more hunger, thirst, disease or death. It was simple, destroy your armies. Disband your governments. Allow Serenity to cleanse the Earth without a struggle. There would finally be peace, utopia.

She also offered this to the citizens of the world. Safe locations were mapped out across the globe. Go to these safe houses, and you will not suffer. Suffer you say? If they did not conform to these simple rules, Serenity would unleash her Horsemen. Her Senshi. There would be peace. It was up to them how difficult a process it would be.

Many came to these safe places. They were fed, clothed and sheltered; latched onto Serenity as their savior, their future Queen. But others, revolted. The fear of the unknown is a powerful weapon when used by the government. She was called a witch, a heathen, an evil alien being. She wanted to control the world and was slowly doing so. Gradually, the world began to descend into chaos. A word I hate even to utter. Governments were pressured to recognize this new Monarch, or there would be a revolution. And there was. Civil Wars raged in many countries, militia groups calling themselves the White Moon Clan appeared across the globe. They helped to militarize and take over pockets of crumbling bureaucracy, in the name of Serenity and the Moon.

Serenity had started the process of her rise to power.

The time was now.

…

War

It only made sense it would be Mars. Her patron god was the embodiment of War; her fiery personality, passion and strong headedness made her the perfect choice to begin the cleansing of the Earth. Uranus accompanied her. It was ironic at the time, Haruka jested that she was just along to "fan the flames". And indeed they did. They laid waste to the worlds armies, wave after wave came and were met with a Hellstorm the likes the world had never seen. Working in tandem it was quite the sight to behold. Uranus relished in the fight, Mars was more hesitant but would do anything that Serenity asked of her.

They trekked the globe, incinerating the military might of the greatest countries. Without a standing military, Serenity knew the governments would fall. It took little time for the two Senshi to ravage them all. They returned weary. The life in their eyes slightly diminished. But they still pledged their last and dying breath to Serenitys cause, despite the blood on their hands.

One quiet evening afterwards, I found Rei deep in meditation. She looked troubled. When I inquired what was wrong, she answered that she now understood what the American Scientist Oppenheimer was saying when he had said; "I am become death. The destroyer of Worlds." And I had to agree, I suppose we all thought that, one way or another.

Famine

These were the most difficult days. It was driving Minako mad, I could see it. She could no longer stand the suffering. People across the globe were starving, mass famine spread across the now desolate Earth. Serenity continued her plea; join us on our island of hope and you will be spared, you will be safe. It was Minako that volunteered to go out into the wasteland on a mission; to recover as many people as she could. Serenity reiterated that no one was to be brought against their will, but they must pledge their allegiance to her. Michiru went along with her, both of them spoke eloquently and did well under the scrutiny of the public eye.

They reported back often. Michiru stayed rather stoic throughout the process, while Minako was slowly slipping into a deep despair. The longer they stayed away from the healing power of the Ginzuishou, the worse that it became. Venus wanted to save them all; but she could not. It was the first time she had ever failed at anything. People refused to "convert"; they called her a murderer, a tyrant and harbinger of death. Each passing day, she grew more and more hopeless. I was the one who finally intervened, demanding that Neptune return her back to the palace.

The instant they were back, Minako fell at Serenitys feet. She begged for her to end her life, she had seen so much suffering, destruction and death and they were the cause. This was not their mission, this was not what Queen Serenity had wanted, and this was not what she wanted or could live with. I had never seen a grown woman cry like she did. Gut wrenching sobs shook her entire body. Her cry was one of pain and utter agony. Even Michiru was shaken by their travels.

"It is beyond comprehension, Setsuna. I cannot even describe it to you. Is this right? What we are doing?" She had said to me; unknowing that I had spent some time watching their journey. Although I had no answer to her question.

With the power of the Silver Crystal, Serenity cleansed Minako and Michirus' minds. Minako had fought at first, but succumbed eventually. They forgot all of their trials, all of the images that they had seen. But I would never forget, and I knew down deep that they would not completely either.

Death

It was time. The final phase had begun. Of course the final Horsemen; the Pale Horse of Death was Hotaru. Would it have been any other? It was the only time Haruka and Michiru began questioning the almost Queen and her decisions. They had argued vehemently against sending her out. They fought to go with her, but Serenity declined. Makoto was to be her partner, and that was only fitting really. Saturn the symbol of Death and Destruction and Jupiter the giver of Life and embodiment of Nature. Their planets balanced each other, mirror images. As Saturn would obliterate what remained on the tattered Earth, Jupiter would renew it. Makoto would keep her safe, and Hotaru would finish what needed to be done.

As they exited out into the wasteland, Hotaru reached up for Makoto's hand. And hand in hand they finished the work of Serenity. Jupiter gave Saturn strength when she was weak; annihilating what remained of the known world was trying. Mako had no desire to kill, but in the North she had no choice. She summoned an impressive storm; it devastated what remained of a powerful country. It was then, that I questioned who Death really was. Death could be any of us.

It pushed them to their limits and beyond. Jupiter and Saturn, the titans of the Universe, finally given reprise from their oppressive leashes. Reapers of Death they became, searching out any and all who remained outside the protective gaze of Serenity. As Hotaru razed, Makoto created; forests, meadows, flowing streams and serene landscapes, trying to mask the scars of the Earth. Often, Makoto was forced to defend and destroy. Neither of the pair was a stranger to death, and its consequences. Perhaps that's what kept them from falling into madness like their predecessors.

Serenity finally called them home. Hotaru remained distant from Haruka and Michiru for quite some time, as did Makoto from the others.

I came to Makoto, to give her reassurance. And I will never forget what she asked.

"Why does this feel so wrong?" She had said.

I remember becoming uneasy. I assured her it was what had to be done. But, even I wasn't sure. Yes for the first time in my time as the Senshi of Pluto, I was unsure.

Crystal Tokyo was born, rising from the rubble and ash. Endymion and Serenity rose to power, seemingly loved by all. There was peace and true happiness finally. All of the evil of the world was vanquished. As the cleansing rays of the Ginzuishou washed over the Earth, I couldn't help but feel incomplete. As I looked at the now scarred and broken group of Senshi before me, Senshi who continued to pretend that everything was fine, I wondered if this really was wrong. If it really was worth it? Was this really what we had wanted and dreamt of for so many years? Yes, Utopia had finally arrived. But at what cost? For once, I didn't have the answers. I just hoped that like Sailor Cosmos, we would not come to regret our decisions.

…

So? What do you think? Like I said, this is pretty epically dark for Crystal Tokyo, and is definitely considered an alternate universe in my world. It's not what I truly pictured happening. But it's a little different spin on things. I should have another "Reincarnated" story or two this week, as well as 1 or 2 chapters for Lost in Time! As always, thank you for reading!

-Lady D


	25. The City of Love

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

Universe: " Reincarnated"

Who?: Minako/Kunzite

Where?: Paris, 1914.

…

Karim stared up at the troop of nearly naked women who were currently provocatively dancing on the stage. He cringed when he thought of his very religious mother back in his home country; she would disown him, if she hadn't already. His head was pounding from too much absinthe, too little sleep and the ridiculously loud music. How had he gotten himself into this situation? He thought fondly of his arrival in Paris just this afternoon, as he watched the beautiful blonde woman next to him continue to drunkenly sing.

…

Karim arrived at the hotel; all of his material possessions in tow. He had come to France to escape the never-ending onslaught of war and strife within the Ottoman Empire. He at one point was a proud soldier, but he had seen things, terrible inhumane acts that repulsed him. He jumped the moment he came available for discharge, and nearly immediately fled here. Why France? Why Paris? He wasn't exactly sure what brought him here. He was a grounded man, as serious as they come, but something was drawing him here. He approached the counter, clearing his throat as the woman behind it had her back turned. He had to admit, he appreciated this view of her. The woman turned, Karim immediately felt flushed, the woman had brilliant blue eyes, and shimmering blonde hair, he was instantly captivated.

"May I help you, Monsieur?" She inquired. Karim paused; he was still working on his French and hoped it would be adequate.

"Yes." He glanced down at her hands, as was proper. "Mademoiselle. I am in need of a room." He spoke slowly.

She immediately smiled. "We have one available. For how long will you be staying with us?" She inquired.

"A while." Was all he said. He needed to begin the search for work, and he had been told by several men on the train to city, that this establishment was one of cheapest places to stay in Paris.

"Ah, moving to our great city?" She seemed genuinely interested; as she told him a total for a week, he placed the proper amount of Francs on the counter. "You know what; I get off in ten minutes. Why don't we hit up a local eatery? I can show you a bit of the town and night life." She grinned wide.

Karim was a bit stunned; this culture was going to take some getting used to. She was so forward.

"That sounds wonderful, Mademoiselle. May I have your name? At least?" He laughed.

"Mireille. And yours?" She spoke, extending her hand. He clamored to take it and gave it a quick peck. "Karim." He spoke quickly. "Here's your room key, feel free to head up to your room, and you can get settled." She grabbed a key from the rack.

…

He had changed into a more suitable outfit; a dark form fitting blue dress shirt, black vest and tie. With a pair of black dress slacks and he had even shined up his shoes. He took a quick comb through his silvery hair before proceeding down to the hotel lobby.

"My my, you clean up nice Karim. But where we are headed this will hardly do." Mireille giggled. She came over, rolling up his shirt sleeves to elbow length, removing his tie and unbuttoning part of his shirt. She stepped back, as if eyeing a painting. "Perfect." She nodded.

Mireille wore a pair of loose fitting, wide legged orange breeches, and a matching orange and red floral top; her hair was pulled up with a sparkling red bow. She noticed Karim's face.

"Never seen a woman in breeches before, Karim?" She teased.

"No Mademoiselle. I haven't. But you look lovely." He smiled.

"Gender dictated dress codes; I hope will soon go by the way side. Now let us carry on." Mireille grabbed Karim by the hand.

They walked down the crowded Parisian streets.

"Where are we going, Mireille?" Karim asked, taking in the sights and sounds of Paris at night.

"Have you ever heard of Bohemia?" She grinned like a Cheshire Cat. He immediately shook his head no.

"Well you, my dear Monsieur are about to witness a bit of cultural history! You see Karim, I am a Bohemian. And wish to introduce to our world. Some things to know, we believe that all humans have a powerful life force. You should use this force to become unique! Don't conform to mainstream theologies. Life is a beautiful gift. It is meant to be treasured and enjoyed, cherished and celebrated!" She squealed in delight.

"So where are we going exactly?" He chuckled.

"A Bohemian show! There will be dancing, drinking and food. It's a great time. Just wait until you see how different our culture is. It's rich, and so diverse! See look at that lovely girl over there, her unusual twin buns would normally be frowned upon in our society because that is an outlandish hairstyle! Here it is celebrated!" She grabbed his hand as they neared the large circus type tent. Karim noticed two women in front of him, one had short sandy blonde hair, the other a gorgeous turquoise. He watched as the taller women swept the turquoise haired beauty into a sweltering kiss. Karim felt his face flush.

"Are they?" He started. "Yes! That is exactly what our culture is about Karim. You should be free to love whomever you choose, as long as you are loved in return." Mireille smiled.

They entered the loud establishment; it was unlike anything Karim had ever seen. Mireille immediately dragged him to the bar.

"It's time to take your Green Fairy virginity!" She howled with laughter, handing him a shot glass full of a neon green liquid.

"What is this?!" He said alarmed. Karim had seen many people poisoned in his country by similar looking tonics.

"Absinthe, my dear. It's the official drink of Bohemia!" Mireille chortled. Karim and his companion threw their heads back downing the hot anise flavored liquor.

She immediately took him over to a table with the rest of the emerald filled bottle. And now they sat facing the stage of a group of dancers. They chatted for hours discussing why he had come to France. Mireille poured her drunken heart out to him, explaining her strained relationship with her overbearing mother. She was from a small country village, and had aspirations of becoming a fashion designer. She had fled her town when her mother and father had decided to wed her off to a well to do man, for a rich dowry. Karim had no idea why they were being so open with one another, they had just met. But it felt like he had known her his entire life. He glanced down at the sleepy looking blonde, whose beautiful head now rest on his shoulder.

Karim raised his shot glass, toasting to himself.

"La Vie Boheme." He whispered to her. She managed a smile.

"I hope this lasts forever Karim." Mireille muttered.

He overheard some men talking next to him.

"Did you hear about that Archduke being assisnated today?"

"Yeah. I'm sure nothing will come of it..."

…

Could anyone personify Bohemia better than Minako? I think not! Lol I hope you enjoyed this little snippet. It was fun to write! ;)

-Lady D


	26. You Were There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Chapters 7 & 8\. The Senshi and Shitennou are still in the process of regaining some old memories, of the past and present. And of course there will always be some bumps and growing pains along the way.

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

This is a continuation of Chapters 7 & 8\. The Senshi and Shitennou are still in the process of regaining some old memories, of the past and present. And of course there will always be some bumps and growing pains along the way.

 

I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and pm's! It's so lovely! I am glad everyone enjoyed the last Reincarnation chapter about our Bohemian Minako! lol I have several others planned, but if you have suggestions feel free to pm me! Off topic, sort of, anyone else loving the new Crystal episodes? And no, it's not because of the new hotly contested art! I am really enjoying the story lines, the cohesion between the Senshi seems much more believable this season. The Michiru/Haruka love is fantastically written, as are their personalities. I love the Usagi/Rei banter! Rei cracks me up with her subtle harsh jokes. So awesome! And for all of us Makoto and Minako fangirls, their dynamic is on point this season; just how I have always envisioned it being! And Jupiter's COCONUT CYCLONE! Whaaaa? I easily watched that scene 25 times! It was amazing! I was a little nervous, at first. A friend told me that she used the attack from the manga in this new season; I hadn't got a chance to watch it until several days ago. Her Flower Hurricane was ok, in the first season. But that Coconut Cyclone kicked some ass! I am genuinely excited about this season! Anyone else like it? Hate? Somewhere in between? Anyways! On with the story!

…

Universe: Modern Day Tokyo

Who?: Everyone

…

Mamoru jolted up, his face and hair were drenched in sweat; he could feel the hot beads running down the nape of his neck. His heart was pounding, and it was taking everything he had to try and control his rapid respirations. What a hellish few weeks this had been. No one, himself included, ever imagined that recalling past memories could be this agonizingly painful. He had always wanted to remember, even if it was just a glimpse, and now regretted it with everything that he had. He closed his eyes tightly, in hopes of willing away the images of his screaming entrapped Mother. He clutched his chest as slowly his breathing began to stabilize; he reached up wiping the sweat from his brow.

The entire crew was here at the Hikawa Shrine. Rei's grandfather would be away from several weeks and there was no sense in suffering alone; although, tensions were running rather high. Whatever, dreadful thing Minako, Rei and Makoto had remembered several weeks ago was still bothering them, he could tell. They were distant, cold even, to the Shitennou; considering two of three were currently married, that could only mean that it must have been something truly gruesome. Noburo had recalled whatever it was, when he tried reconciling with Mako, it had shaken even him; which made Mamoru that much more concerned. Whatever could rattle Nephrite to the point of tears must've been quite horrific, he only wished they would share and perhaps it would help the healing process.

He felt the urge to go into the next room and demand answers from one of the Senshi. Not about the Silver Millennium but of this lifetime. Mamoru had gotten a quick glimpse of something, something that he was not supposed to see. He surmised that it was that particular moment in time that sealed his fate for developing "amnesia". He was now inwardly struggling, mightily, to control his temper; which rarely reared its ugly head. It was then that he glanced up, his sapphire orbs locking with emerald eyes; eyes that looked just as weary as his own. She was breathing heavy; he noticed the rapid nearly uncontrolled rising and falling of her chest.

"She….." Was all she started to say, her trembling fists balled so tightly her knuckles were white, and her jaw clenched. She was hurting.

It was then he lost all resolve. He leapt up, quickly striding over to the papered door sliding it open with force. He stood there in doorway; he could feel Makoto walk up beside him. Mamoru locked gazes with the woman across the room. She sat in silence, Minako, Rei and Usagi looking equally as bewildered as to why he would make such an entrance. He paused, regaining his composure and mustering up the correct words to say.

"You were there, Setsuna? You were there and did nothing?!" He shouted, it was out of character. Usagi sprang to her feet, rushing to his side and grabbing his hand.

"What's wrong Mamo?" Usagi softly inquired, she could tell something was very wrong.

"Answer me! I deserve an answer!" Mamoru bellowed.

Setsuna let out a sigh, and stood. Her orphaned duo stood there, it pained her to see them so angry and hurt. In that moment they both looked so scared and vulnerable, it reminded her of when they were children.

"You know I cannot defy the Fates, Mamoru. If there was anything that I could have done for either of you, understand that I would have." Mamoru's facial featured softened slightly, but the anger still flowed through him.

"I'm done. No more. I did not need to start reliving that on top of everything else the past few weeks. So, make it stop. Make me forget. I don't care. You could've at least given us one of them. Just saved one." Mako brewed, the air became thick with static as she stormed out.

Mamoru lowered his head, before glancing at Setsuna and heading out himself. He tiptoed around his sleeping Shitennou, heading for the door. He stepped out onto the covered porch of the ancient temple, flopping down on the stairs.

"She's going to catch a cold out there." Minako murmured from behind him, as she started after her. Mamoru grabbed her wrist. He squinted through the current deluge of rain and saw Makoto perched on the staircase, acting oblivious to the current state of the weather.

"Let her simmer for a bit. That usually helps me. Besides I'm sure this pop up thunderstorm, isn't of a natural origin." He raised his eyebrows, sticking his hand out into the rain. The large drops pelting his skin nearly leaving welts. "I wouldn't suggest going out there quite yet." Mamo managed a half laugh.

"What's all this about, Mamo?" Usagi asked, carefully taking his hand and sitting down next time.

"We both, apparently, are just remembering details from this life. Details neither of us really wanted to remember. I guess that's the price you pay when you ask for all of your memories back. Eh? It's just a little overwhelming. Between these memories and the glimpses from the Silver Millennium, it's just been a 24/7 onslaught. Nothing is Setsuna's fault; it's just difficult knowing…." He trailed off, his mind wandering in a thousand different directions.

"She could've done something." He looked up at the voice, Makoto stepped up on the porch a wet sopping mess. She tugged on her signature hair tie, letting her long drenched tresses down as they clung to her face. She stepped passed them, attempting to wring them out as she sat down.

"I wanted to." Setsuna spoke up, stepping outside. Usagi and the other inner Senshi shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't something that Mamoru or Makoto spoke of, rarely if ever.

"But I was not permitted to do so. My objective was to save Mamoru from that burning vehicle and you from the plane wreckage. I was not sanctioned to do or save anyone else. Not that those facts will give either of you any more comfort during this time." The Senshi of Pluto sighed.

"But why Sets? I just don't understand. I get they were taking us away from our duties, away from Usagi. But I just don't understand why you couldn't have intervened. You and Luna erase and rearrange memories of people all the time. Why couldn't you have done the same thing for our parents? I saw you. I saw you as you were dragging me from that burning car. So then I had to suffer with years of lost memories because of it? It just seems incredibly unfair." Mamoru asked his voice sincere.

"I was not permitted. That's really all I can say. I had specific orders, move you out of harm's way and allow you to be easily found. Nothing more. Anything else could've altered the time stream irreparably. I am genuinely sorry for the loss of your parents. If I could've intervened more I would have." Setsuna's voice, they noticed was not as sure as normal.

"It isn't just about our parents…." Mako muttered her voice barely audible as she managed to tie her hair back up. "How about the other 200 people that died with mine? You couldn't have saved a single one? Do you know what it's like at four years old to watch 200 people die? Bleed out? Burned alive? Picked off by sharks? That's right 200 people! 200 had to die for me to stay in Tokyo. All while you watched! And then I get to suffer for a decade wondering why I was the only one who lived. It didn't make any sense, it still doesn't. I had managed to suppress the screaming, and now it's back. I can hear them all dying, praying to live, and begging for help. So, keep your pity." Mako turned away from her, tears brimming in her eyes. She shifted, sliding down the wall of the temple and sitting down, bringing one knee close to her body and leaving the other outstretched. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, her bent knee nervously bouncing. Minako knew the signs all too well, she was internalizing all that pent up frustration and would soon be itching to bolt home. The blonde slid over towards her friend, hoping that she might open up to her, but Mako kept her eyes clenched. Minako forced her hand, into Mako's giving it a reassuring squeeze. There was an awkward silence. Makoto sighed. "I'm sorry Sets, I didn't mean that. It's just been a shitty few weeks. I didn't mean to take it out on you; I know your intentions are always good. I'm just acting like a child, ignore me."

"…I wanted to take you both in." Setsuna said her voice quivering. "It only made sense. I had viewed the time stream; I knew Haruka and Michiru were permitted to raise Hotaru. I couldn't make out faces then, but I saw two Senshi raising an orphaned one. If you both knew how much I begged you might better understand how devastating it was just to leave you behind. How hard it was to watch you both grow up without any one to encourage you, to whisper in your ear about the greatness that lay ahead. But know that even during both of your darkest times, when you felt like you were totally alone, that you were not. I have always been watching both of my little foundlings, always secretly routing you on. I am sorry all of these memories are painful for all of you. But hiding them is doing no one a bit of a good; it is only delaying the inevitable." Setsuna gave them both a smile through tear filled eyes.

"Thank you, Sets. That means a lot. At least someone wanted me." Mako half heartily chuckled.

Mamoru and Makoto gave Setsuna a silent nod, which is all that she needed before she excused herself.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for, Makoto. Understand that." Mamoru stared at her. "We have no control over the Fates, and what they dictate. That doesn't make it any easier though, I'm certain."

"I'm going to head home for a bit, I'll be back later." Mako hurriedly stated, immediately beginning to start down the stairs.

"Not alone you're not." Minako fussed, Mako put up a hand to protest but just let out a sigh accepting defeat.

"Well since we are all already emotional. Why don't you tell Ami, Mamoru and I what it is that you three remembered that is causing so much heartache?" Usagi pleaded with Rei.

Rei swallowed hard. Glancing into Usagi's hopeful eyes. "Not today, Odango. Maybe tomorrow. I'm just not up for it." She leapt up retreating back to her fire room.

"What did they see you think?" Usagi asked Mamoru, who only shrugged. "Just give them some space Usako, they will tell you when they're ready." He managed a smile for her.

"Thank you, Setsuna. I always knew someone was watching." He thought to himself.

…

This is sort of a prequel if you will, where the Senshi and Shitennou will finally have to deal with the transgressions from the past. I have it almost completed, it's a little on the angsty side but that's to be expected when dealing with such things. As always, thank you for reading! And feel free to review or pm!

-Lady D


	27. Transgressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of sexual violence/rape.

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

Alright! This is a continuation of the last chapter. Warning it will be a little sad and angsty. And I'm giving it an M rating. This will bounce back and forth between First and Third person, I wrote it both ways and just didn't like either so I am using both. I've re-read it multiple times and it seems flow and make sense, so I'm hoping I don't lose anyone. In this snippet the Senshi and Shitennou are trying to deal with the new rather un-fond memories that have resurfaced, which of course was bound to happen sooner or later. This story will also add-on to the scenes from the Silver Millennium chapter. I think it's unrealistic to believe that there would be no heartache or hard to work through feelings between them. In too many fics it seems like the Shitennou show back up, the Senshi fall at their feet and everything is peachy. When that probably would never be case. Yes, there would be lots of reminiscing on the good times and memories; however there is also the fact that they betrayed not only the Senshi but Endymion and the Earth. Twice. Even Mamoru and Usagi had to take time and put in the needed effort to make it work. So that is how I try to write our favorite Soldiers! Anyways! I hope you enjoy this little short, as always thank you for reading!

Guest: I'm so glad you liked it! I love writing the friendship aspect of Minako/Makoto. It's super fun and hopefully believable!

gabicg1: I'm so glad you liked it! ;) I am going to continue Setsuna and Mako's little talk into a short little snippet!

Vinterthunder: Glad you liked it! I didn't care as much for the third episode, it was a bit of a letdown. I was pretty excited at the beginning of the episode, they were really building up some Makoto and Rei badassery, and then they get knocked around like paper dolls. It seems so weird that they seem like Deus Ex Machina one episode and totally useless the next! Now episode four was much improved! And I'm really liking Rei's character better in Crystal, I like that she's actually getting acknowledged as a Shinto Miko! It's nice to have someone to discuss these things with! lol

…

The mood was stale, the only noise resonating through the ancient Hikawa shrine was the soft pattering of rain on the old roof, and Kunzite's incessant foot tapping. Nobu sat outside, seemingly lost in thought.

"How is Makoto, Noburo?" Setsuna asked quietly shaking him from his day dream.

"Oh, ok. I sent Minako a text last night. She said they both had a good cry, she forced Mako to make her dinner, coerced her to eat and they passed out. She commented that she rather liked our memory foam mattress, but we needed to upgrade to a California King due to Makoto's thrashing. She was unhappy she didn't get to cuddle properly." Nobu attempted a chuckle. "They are on their way here now. Should be back momentarily. I am grateful for Minako, she has been a blessing these past few weeks. Mako has no true hard feelings, Setsuna I assure you. She's always spoken fondly and highly of you."

"I am aware. She means nothing by it. She has had more heartbreak than what should be allowed for such a short life thus far. It is how she copes, like a defense mechanism." Setsuna smiled. As if on cue she heard the ramblings of a certain Leader of the Senshi as her and Makoto ascended the stairs.

"Minako! Mako! You didn't tell me you were having a sleepover! I was so jealous!" Usagi squealed hugging both of them excitedly. The pair looked rather weary and fatigued.

"You'll be even more jealous to know that Mako cooked us dinner last night….. DUMPLINGS!" Minako as always managed to smile bright for Usagi.

"Whaaaat? I missed Makoto's dumplings. Minaaakooooo!" Usagi wailed. Makoto chuckled, handing the smaller girl a bento box. Usagi's eyes lit up. "You're the best Mako-Chan!" Usagi immediately began to open the box, inhaling the contents.

"There was a pair of chopsticks in there…." Mako twitched, as a small laugh escaped her. It may have been small but it was music to Noburo's ears.

"What is all this commotion?! I am trying to concentrate!" A voice boomed.

"Where is her fiery highness? I hear her catterwalking but I can't see her." Minako stood proud of her usage of a large word.

"Ahem, it's caterwauling, Minako." Ami smiled, excitedly taking a bento box from Makoto.

"I'll just go to her." Mako mused. Sitting down the box and giving a small tap on the door before fleeing. They heard the door swiftly open and shut.

"They are delicious, Makoto. Thank you." Rei huffed, her voice slightly muffled.

"Where are mine, Lightning Bolt?" Haruka chortled from across the room. Mako rolled her eyes, grabbing several more boxes. "Oh I was kidding, but if you're offering." She winked.

Slowly the room quieted down, the Senshi remained on one side of the room and the Shitennou on the other.

"Enough of this. We are going to talk about whatever it is you all have remembered. Enough sulking." Mamoru finally demanded with a huff, rising to his feet; his hands running through his already slightly disheveled hair.

"There's nothing to say." Rei chimed in from Sacred Fire room. Mamo rolled his eyes and sighed. "You should just let it go. We will face our own demons, without airing out our ancient laundry to everyone."

"No, Rei. I want to know. I have never seen the three of you so shaken by anything before. Would you rather I have Setsuna show us?" Usagi cautiously tried to sound firm.

Makoto and Minako glanced at each other as they heard Rei immediately jump up. The Miko stormed into the room, finger already raised ready to chastise their liege in the name of Mars. Rei began to speak, but it seemed the words could not escape her throat. For the first time she was unable to string together half-hearted insults at Usagi but simply stood in front of her, finger still raised and blood still boiling.

"Did it ever cross your mind that it might be too painful for us to recant? Or are you just being a self-centered brat like back then? Only thinking of how your actions would affect yourself, not once thinking what they would do to us!" Rei barked, her hand clasping her mouth in error the second the sentences crossed her lips. She began to speak again but darted down the hall and back into the safety of her domain, slamming the papered door shut, well as hard as one could slam a paper door.

"She didn't mean it Usagi, she's just upset. These memories are painful, and haven't been easy to cope with." Minako stammered as she rose to embrace their young Princess.

"What did she mean self-centered actions? What did I do?" Usagi quietly asked, her eyes staring down at the floor. It was then that Minako realized that perhaps Usagi indeed did not have the recollection of those last few moments on the Moon. "Was it that bad?" Tears welled in her eyes. The blonde duo turned as they heard the soft swoosh of an opening door.

"Sit. I, well we will tell you. Excuse me if there are parts that I do not wish to partake in narrating." Rei sighed, taking a seat on the floor. Jun nervously sat beside her, attempting to take her hand but she quickly snatched it away.

Mako stayed close to Minako and vice versa. Rei looked to them for approval, they nodded in sync.

"Is there anything off limits, Setsuna?" Rei inquired, shifting around rather anxiously.

"No, the past is done. You are free to say as much or as little as you wish." Setsuna gave her a confident smile.

…

Rei's POV. Silver Millennium.

Death smells like copper and ash. It was all around; thousands of mangled forms, leeching out their blood onto the sacred surface of the Moon. Only eight of us remained, dueling to the death. I continued to clash with him, bearing my teeth, unleashing all of the hellfire that I could muster. I felt myself holding back, slightly. He was a traitor, a traitorous bastard who was trying his mightiest to slay me. He called me a Martian Witch, a fraud. He damned and belittled my patron god, Mars. But still I held back, and cursed myself for doing so. I could feel Mercury fading, Zoisite was overwhelming her. I had to finish this. I launched my Phoenix; its beautiful fiery screech rang out across the desolate wasteland. I smirked as it hit him fully in the chest sending him sprawling to the ground. As I stood over him, my smile faded as I listened to him laughing.

"Your other Witch friend is gone. Moon bitch." He spat at me, blooding seeping between his teeth.

I began to panic, he was right. I couldn't feel Ami's energy. I ran as fast as my wounded self would allow; coming to a halt as I saw Mercury slain, her body lying lifeless along the ground. The blood, the blood was everywhere. I could feel it then, the god of War, his pulse raging through my blood as I heard Jadeite continuing to laugh several yards away. He continued to chant about the 'dead moon bitch'. And for the first time in my life, I lost complete control. I allowed my patron god to use me fully as his avatar. I unleashed a fury of fire unlike nothing ever witnessed on the moon. The flames grew and danced, licking at my skin, nearly overtaking me. I felt completely drained once I was finished, the fiery path I blazed would forever be a scar upon this satellites' surface. I fell to my knees, my body shaking. He was dying now, his body charred to the point of oblivion. Not even his precious Beryl and all her forces of darkness could save him now. And I wept, not only for my fallen comrade, or this kingdom. I wept for him, for him and his damned soul.

Minako's POV Silver Millenium

Adonis was right wasn't he? Damn him. This man in front of me, this man that I gave my heart; this man that I loved so much that I bonded him to my very soul for all eternity. His eyes are lifeless now, void of any feeling or love, they are emotionless. I know that it isn't him, he is merely a puppet in this game, but the fact remains that he wishes me dead, his Queen wishes me and all of my comrades dead and I of course cannot allow that to happen; regardless of the bond. Our swords clash again, the soft sparks that it produced were nearly the only light source left on the dark surface of the moon. He isn't giving it all he has, and neither am I. There is hesitation in his strikes, as if he is giving me time to react, time to slay him. I secretly wish that we would end each other, one fatal blow and this will all be done; we can be together then in whatever nether realm our bodies are sent to. I glance over, Jupiter is winning, and I sense no faltering, no indecisiveness, her blows are perfectly placed, powerful and relentless. Although, she is a Jovian; a soldier and trained weapon of destruction from birth, although I can't help but notice there is a faint look in her eye that leads me to believe she is also questioning whether or not to take Nephrite's life; perhaps I've rubbed off on her. I launch a 'Love and Beauty Shock', the irony of those words as they cross my lips. To my surprise Kunzite doesn't move, he stands stoically; the attack pummels into his large frame. I feel my breath get caught in my throat. As if the gods themselves are intervening Jupiter strikes Nephrite down as well. We both approach the traitors. It was then that I noticed the intense smell of ozone in the air, and smirked proudly to see Nephrite writhing in such pain. Makoto must be a little colder than I gave her credit for, I saw her gather a ball of lightning in her palm; she looked like she was going to finish him off. I turned my attention toward my foe, and once lover. He lay on the ground, his chest heaving quickly. He began to get up; I planted my orange heel on his chest forcing him back to the ground. He says nothing, we lock eyes. It's as if he is begging me silently to kill him. I raise my sword to his throat; there is a slight tremble in my hands. I cannot, I am a failure, I can only ask forgiveness from my Princess. He is my lover, my soulmate, the only man I have ever truly loved; I will not be his reaper. I force my eyes away from his, turning my back towards him. It was then that I felt the most intense pain that I had ever encountered; it was hot and searing. I felt a scream escape my throat, and heard Jupiter cry out to me. Kunzite stood weakly, he had wanted cleave me in half but had only succeeded in slicing into my spine. My knees gave way as a shockwave of agony coursed along my spinal cord. Jupiter was sprinting towards me, Nephrite and Kunzite took the opportunity to flee. Mako was there in an instant, checking me over. I could tell by the grim expression on her face that my prognosis was not good. She immediately hoisted me up, as if I weighed nothing; both of us staring up in awe at the cloud of fire up ahead.

"Ami is not long for this world." I remember her saying as she took off. I begged her to leave me behind; I would only hinder them in this condition. Of course she refused. We finally found Rei, sobbing quietly while clutching Ami's cooling body, what appeared to be Jadeite's charcoaled remains lying close by . She had wounded Zoisite but he was still alive. Mako made haste; she was blinded with fury at seeing our slain friend. She sat me down gently next to Rei. I will never forget the sound and sight of Jupiter tearing Zoisite's head from his very body, his agonizing screams gave me chills; I wasn't sure if I should be appalled or proud. She said it was a ritual done on her planet to traitors and I made a mental note not to mention my reluctance to kill Kunzite. As much as we wanted to stay with Mercury to mourn the loss of our dear comrade and lady in arms, we knew we had to move on; to find our Princess.

…

Rei's POV Silver Millennium

I was the first person to see her. To say I was in denial would be vastly understated. Her body was lifeless, her radiant light extinguished. I had never in all my days felt so helpless, so alone. When I approached her body, I saw the knife. She had done this to herself. Our Princess had taken her own life while I struggled over my feelings for a traitorous bastard! She had died a slow agonizing death, alone and terrified. She slipped from this plane without someone to comfort her, to reassure her that we would avenge her and find a way to bring her back. I screamed in agony and rage. I clutched onto her cold body, my sobs stifled by the material of her blood stained dress. It should've been us first, it should've been me. She was innocent and so full of life; she could've changed this universe for the better. She was our Light of Hope, and now it was gone. Our reason, My reason for living was gone.

…

Modern Day

The room was deathly quiet. All of them had always assumed that they had all died on the Moon; died in a blaze of glory and power of the Ginzuishou. No one really remembered how they had died, how Usagi and Mamoru had fallen, until now. Usagi sat motionless in the corner, clutching onto Mamoru's hand as if it her very life depending on it.

"What….What happened then? Did you find my mother?" Usagi nearly whimpered.

Minako shook her head. "We were captured and taken to Earth." Her voice began to falter. "We were tortured for several weeks, the Dark Kingdom was certain we knew the whereabouts of Queen Serenity and the Ginzuishou. After that it only got worse…." Tears pricked at her eyes. She managed to clear her throat, willing herself on. "Makoto took the brunt of the torture. She was purposively overly insubordinate, trying to protect Rei and I; I was already grievously wounded. When they got no response from her using a normal bullwhip, they switched to a flagrum. We begged them to stop, but that only made it worse…" Tears were freely flowing down Minako's face as her hands shook,

"Kunzite decided that Nephrite should be the wielder, he promised to break me. Let me tell you, until you have felt your own flesh separate from your bone, you haven't really lived." Makoto snorted, her eyes staying glued to the floor as a few stray tears fell from her eyes, Minako took her hand. "Beryl had basically given up on us at this point. So the bastards decided that instead of ending our suffering they would graciously extend it." She reached up angrily wiping away a tear.

"Rei was raped the worst. Kunzite and Nephrite were too possessive to allow anyone other themselves to defile us, for the most part. Over and over again. I remember them taunting us at one point, saying how they were going to drag the Princesses naked body down the streets outside the palace. I begged them to kill us." Minako began to sob.

"I knew Mako had one more attack left in her. I could feel it. I knew she was just waiting to make sure that Minako and I wanted it…. I pleaded with her after another round of….." Rei trailed off unable to say anything else.

"Fucking idiots. Beat me, torture me, rape me, but forget to take my tiara. Idiots. They didn't know any better I guess. I can control my powers without it; it just amplifies it even better when I do. I knew it would be painful for Venus and Mars, although that brief pain was nothing like we had endured for weeks. So I made sure to take all of those bastards with us, every last one. "Mako paused and looked at Usagi who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I…I should have been there with you guys. But I was a coward, and selfish. I am so sorry." Usagi ran to Rei, gathering her in her arms.

"You weren't selfish; you were the bravest of us all." Rei muttered into Usagi's shoulder as she continued to hide her face.

"Why did you allow us to come back? Why? I don't deserve her, I don't deserve to live. If she would strike me down right now, I would applaud her from hell." Nephrite spat at Mamoru, a tear rolling down his cheek. Jun and Satsuki sat motionless. Unable to muster up a single word.

Keisuke walked over to Mamoru, kneeling as low as he possibly could and extending his sword.

"If you see it fit to end our lives so be it, Master. I do not know that I can handle the shame of knowing what we have done." He spoke, his head hanging low.

"I will leave it up to your lovers." Mamoru simply spoke. "But understand that this heartache will fade, like it did for Usako and I. It's best that it's in the open; it has been a skeleton in our closets for too long now. Deal with their sins however you choose."

There was a long pause. Minako stood walking over to the kneeling man.

"I couldn't kill you then. And I still can't. You are my soulmate, no matter what our past transgressions. Usagi has taught us that everyone should be forgiven. And I do." She knelt down, tearfully embracing the silver haired Shitennou.

"While I didn't suffer to the extent that my comrades suffered. I cannot bear a grudge from a former lifetime. There is no one more perfect for me than you. "Ami smiled at Satsuki who kissed her fully on the lips.

The room fell silent again.

"Even though I hate you right now, I know it will pass. I know you weren't in control of your own self. And if anyone is sending you to hell, it will be me and not Mamoru. I love you, you traitorous bastard." Rei yelled at Jun who managed to pry her away from Usagi.

Makoto got up and started out the door, Noburo dropped to his knees in utter defeat. Mako snapped around.

"You flog like a fucking girl. And even though I could Supreme Thunder you straight to the hell that you deserve right now, I'm like Rei. This feeling will eventually pass. I could tell in your eyes that it wasn't you. It just makes me want to resurrect Beryl and pummel her with a few bolts straight from Jove himself. I just need some time right now, please. We're getting married on the 31st. I have a cake recipe to try and get ready." Mako started out the door, as Nobu sat in disbelief. "Are you coming? Or do I need to come and hold your fucking hand?" Mako fired at him, as he leapt up.

"So everyone is ok? I would like to talk to them about all this more." Usagi asked, tearfully looking up at Mamoru.

"Give them some space right now; I am sure they need it. In time things will mend. It will be hard, but just look at us. I know that they can have the same happiness that we share. I love you, Usako." He leaned down and gave her a searing kiss.

…

So, what do you think? A bit angsty yes. Hopefully not too dreadfully sad. I am working on another reincarnation snippet, one with Rei/Jun. And I had a request for a sort of short continuation of Setsuna and Makoto's "talk". I'll hopefully have both posted this week! I am open to other ideas as well if anyone has any suggestions! As always thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review or pm!

-Lady D


	28. Wobble

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

I have had this story about ¾ done for what seems like forever, it's definitely been over five years. I thought about posting it as a stand-alone one shot before I started these snippets and now I'm glad I saved it for here. I've been trying to keep these shorts sort of neutral, but this one is all Makoto/Neph, because let's face it my girl, of all people, deserves a happy ending for once. I wrote their "First Dance" to the actual song, and I'm not going to lie I got a little teary eyed. (I do not own the song and/or lyrics). I hope you enjoy the "I do's" of my favorite pairing!

…

A quartet of pastel clad ladies emerged from the room, giggling and squawking like women do.

"Well don't you look just dapper, Haruka." Minako giggled as they ran into her and Michiru in the hallway. Haruka of course gave her a signature wink, she was clad in a white tuxedo with tails, a navy blue vest with her signature mustard yellow tie.

"I have come for the bride." She mused. "Where is she?"

"You know Mako; she's been more concerned over who is watching the buttercream icing on her cake than the actual wedding." Rei laughed.

"She's stunning, Haruka really. We should get to play dress-up with her more often. Maybe you can drag her out. She said she needed a minute, which I am sure means she is texting Noburo, I assume for the four hundredth time. She's had her face in that phone way more than usual, must be nerves! We are going to get our bouquets!" Minako pulled on Rei's hand. "You look gorgeous by the way, Michiru. I love your dress! Is that a Valentino?" The blonde drooled over the luxurious aquamarine gown.

"Why yes, I only had to twist Haruka's arm just a tad. She hates writing a check when it's five figures or more." She placed a hand up to her mouth with a tender laugh.

"We will bring the bride; you ladies make sure everything is prepared." Michiru gave them a smile, as they scurried along.

…

Makoto turned as she heard a soft knock followed by a whistle. She immediately felt her face flush and she buried her face back into her phone.

"My goodness, Minako was right. You look positively delectable. You know…" Haruka mused as she took a seat next Mako. "It isn't too late to call this off and come over to the dark side. Michi wouldn't mind I'm sure." The older woman teased. Makoto was wearing an off the shoulder dress, that was tight around her waist and began to flair slightly at the hips. The slit on the side ran up farther than she normally liked, but Minako had convinced her it was "a must". It had a beautiful lace overlay, and matching long train. Her hair was down, with only the top layer pulled up around the crown of her head. Minako had added some flowers for an added dash of "elegance".

"Haruka is right, Makoto. You look simply gorgeous. You should wear your hair like that more often." Michiru smiled giving her a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

"Thank you, Michiru. That means a lot coming from you." Mako peeped, her face still red as a tomato.

"What, my compliments mean nothing? You crush me, Mako." Haruka feigned, as she clutched her chest. "Now, we need to get going." She paused; taking note of the way Makoto was staring at her phone. Haruka snatched the device, as she raised a finger to complain but stopped short; her features softening.

"They would love him…" Haruka whispered, looking down at the picture of Makoto's parents. Michiru peeping over her shoulder.

"And I am sure they are very proud of you, Mako." Michiru reassured her. "I know we both are, Sets too!" Haruka finished.

"At, now don't cry you'll ruin all Minako's hard work. We'll never live it down." The Senshi of Neptune reached down dabbing a stray tear.

"Think this…" Mako started before Michiru cut her off.

"You are perfect together; he barely breathes when you walk into a room. Worships the ground you walk on. I know just from the way he looks at you." Mako sighed, feeling slightly reassured.

"And Michi knows all about these things. Now, let's go. Michiru will need to get warmed up. And I promised to already have you waiting with the other girls." Haruka grinned, scooping Makoto up by her arm.

Michiru briskly walked ahead of them, scooping up her violin case.

"I'll see you both in a few. Don't let her trip on that train!" She playfully scolded Haruka.

The remaining duo slowly made their way down the hallway.

"You don't mind doing this?" Mako asked her.

"Uh no, it's quite an honor. And since I'm never letting Hotaru get married this is probably my last time to escort a beautiful lady down the aisle." Haruka teased. "You know I lost a bet to Michi about you." Makoto stared at her confused. "We had a running bet about which of you would get married first after Usagi. I said you, of course. But Michiru didn't agree. She said you would be last. And honestly I gave her grief over it, you know me. But one by one she proved me entirely wrong. And I finally understood one night after her, Sets and I were having a long conversation."

"You all have long conversations about us?" Mako stammered, Haruka smiled as she finally managed to get a laugh from the brunette woman.

"Why yes. You all are like our little sisters. You can be so annoying sometimes, but we're still protective." She stuck out her tongue. "Anyway, Setsuna agreed with Michiru's bet. And I didn't understand. You took to the Shitennou right away; you were slightly hesitant and a little leery but never unfriendly once we deemed them as not hostile. You fell so hard for Noburo, and he for you; even if you didn't outwardly show it at first. The first engaged after Usagi. It just didn't make any sense me. But then Minako's wedding came and went Rei's and finally Ami's. Months passed, and even I began to get worried. 'Was this dude an asshole behind closed doors or something?' I totally remember having that conversation with Michi. And she only laughed at me. It wasn't until you and Setsuna had that little chat awhile back that I finally realized what Michiru had been saying all along."

"I've never had anything that's felt so final. It seems like every time something becomes a constant it's ripped away. You all are the only stability I have ever had, and to be honest the thought of giving someone my heart so fully was well, scary. And what if something happens to him, Haruka?" Mako paused in the hall.

"It's our burden as soldiers, love." Haruka brushed a tendril of hair from her face. "Do you not think I worry about Michiru every time we go into a battle? The feelings I have of wanting to protect her are overwhelming but I can't let them get between me and my duties as a Guardian. I also can't let it dictate my life. And you shouldn't either. You deserve to be happy Makoto, and Noburo will make you happy if you let him. I was lost until Michiru saved me. Let Nobu do that for you. Now, enough mushy stuff. Let's go." Haruka dragged her down towards the other girls, giving Mako's hand a squeeze of comfort.

"Everything is all set up outside! It's such a beautiful day!" Usagi squealed running down and meeting them halfway, embracing Makoto into a tight hug.

"Let's do this." Makoto finally smiled.

…

Michiru got the cue from Minako and began playing a lovely melody. Makoto's heart began to pound as she tightly clutched onto Haruka's arm.

"I won't let you fall." The blonde teased.

The girls were already lined up at the front waiting on her. The Shitennou and Endymion on Noburo's left. She hadn't worked up the courage to look at him yet. Finally her eyes met his. She would never forget the look on his face, overwhelming joy he looked like he might shed a tear. Haruka brought her up to the front; she started to give her to Nobu before planting a kiss fully on Makoto's lips.

"I've wanted to do that forever. Treat her like a goddess." She playfully punched Noburo's arm.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Just how they both wanted it. She had never seen Nobu so happy as when he said "I do." She was shaken from her thoughts as Rei's grandfather sat patiently waiting for her reply.

"Oh, yeah. I do!" She giggled, as a noticeable wave of relief washed over Noburo. He dipped her into a long kiss as the Senshi and Shitennou howled in delight.

"Well then, may I introduce the new Mr. And Mrs. Sanjouin." The old man beamed. "You are a lucky man, Noburo." He winked causing Rei to throw back her head in frustration.

…

"What are they dancing to?" Usagi asked, slightly slurred as she downed another glass of wine.

"I'm not sure, it's been a secret! No worries, the dance I have planned for Mako and I will be spectacular!" Minako beamed, throwing up her trademark 'V' sign. "I do know Rei and Seiya are singing a duet, and Haruka and Michiru are performing the accompaniment. C'mon let's get closer you lightweight drunk." Minako teased pulling Usagi through the crowd.

"This cake is soooo gooooood. How did she have time to make it?" Usagi giggled in delight as she scarfed down her third piece. Minako only laughed. The lights dimmed, slightly.

Michiru announced they were going to begin their dance.

Noburo nervously cleared his throat. He had been practicing for this, but he wasn't exactly the best dancer.

"You'll be fine. Just follow my lead." Mako winked at him. She nodded at Michiru.

The song slowly began to play. As Noburo wrapped an arm around her slender waist, and took her hand in the other.

"You look so beautiful." He smiled, giving her a quick kiss. Mako quickly blushed as she heard Usagi begin to sob and ramble about how precious the scene was.

Rei stepped up to the microphone.

"The day we met,  
Frozen, I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart…  
…beats fast  
Colors and Promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."

He twirled her around, slowly. Bringing her back close to him. He could only smile as she whispered the lyrics in his ear.

"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more…."

Minako and Usagi stood across from the elegantly dancing couple, both drying each other's tears.

"Our girl is all grown up, Usagi." Minako smiled, a few tears running down her face.

Seiya then walked up the mic.

"Time stands still  
Beauty and all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every Breath  
Every hour has come to this…"

"You know that's true right? I will never let anything take you away from me." He whispered, as she buried her face into his neck, clutching one hand on the back of his head and the other on his face.

"I know…" She whispered back.

"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more…"

He dipped her again, kissing her deeply.

"At least a thousand more…" He smiled through the kiss.

"I love you, Makoto." "I love you, Nephrite."

"Alright! Hand her over! We have a dance to perform!" Minako wailed, still wiping tears from her eyes.

"Leave it to Minako to kill the moment." Mako laughed. Giving him a quick peck and releasing his hand.

"Hit it DJ!" Minako screamed as Makoto rolled her eyes.

The deafening song began to play, the bass thumping loudly. Minako began to dance, as Makoto feigned disinterest. The crowd quickly roared as Makoto joined her as the chorus began.

"Wobble baby, Wobble baby, Wobble baby, Wobble…"  
The two girls laughed as they continued to dance, and gyrate in a provocative manner.

"If she doesn't stop that, I won't be able to wait until we get to the hotel." Noburo smirked to Keisuke

"The feeling is mutual, leave it to Minako. Congratulations old friend." The two clanked their two scotch glasses together, laughter escaping them as Usagi face planted on the floor attempting to dance.

"Wobbly Baby, Wobble Baby, Wobble Baby, Wobble…."

"Indeed." Mamoru could only laugh and shake his head at the irony of the song.

Haruka walked up to Makoto, putting her arm around her.

"Is this your version of happily ever after?" She jested.

Mako sighed as she watched Rei scold Usagi for being too drunk to stand after having only three glasses of Moscato. Minako attempting to teach Ami the dance moves, while Ami's face began to glow red. And watched as Mamoru and the Shitennou continued to laugh and chuckle amongst themselves.

"It's all I've ever wanted."

…

The original song is "A Thousand Years Part 2" By Christina Perri and Steve Kazee, the second song is "Wobble" by V.I.C. (neither of which I own, obviously. Lol) Hope everyone liked this little snippet; it was cute and fun to write! ;) As always thank you for reading! And feel free to drop me a line!

-Lady D


	29. Rarest of the Rare

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

I realized I hadn't updated this one in a little bit. I literally have 12-14 different stories I have started and sometimes get overwhelmed and lose my muse. So I'm starting to refocus! I received several requests, so I have started writing those. If anyone has any other suggestions feel free to drop me a line! I love suggestions and prompts! This story is very short and light hearted, since everything has been a bit serious! Hope enjoy! Thanks for reading, as always :)

Who?: Everyone

Where?: Modern Day Tokyo

...

It had been an unusually quiet week for the Senshi. Mamoru and the Shitennou were off on a retreat for some bonding time and training. The girls were currently lounging at the Hikawa shrine. Makoto made them all a fantastic dinner, Hotaru had helped her make a decadent dessert; and now it was time for some lazy lounging before bed. The room was softly lit, the only noise was quiet ticky tacking of fingers to phone screens. Minako of course had to be the one to break the peaceful silence. She slithered up to Makoto.

"Which one are you after? Hm?" She inquired, peering at Mako's phone.

"Which one do you think? Just look at the little chef hat!" The Senshi of Jupiter squealed like a child. "I got the heater finally. Now the waiting begins." Her face turned serious.

Minako continued her quest around the room.

"What about you Usagi?" Minako beamed. Usagi chuckled.

"Well I was finally able to afford the luxurious hammock. Sooooooooooo..." Her face froze. "LOOK!" Usagi shouted, showing her phone to the room.

"Aw! That's the one that I wanted!" Hotaru whined, out of character for the overly mature girl.

"And which one is that?" Minako questioned, her brow raised.

"Ramses of course." Hotaru smiled brightly. Leaning back against Makoto.

"Oh, well do be careful with those Pharaoh things. Your Mama and Papa wouldn't like us much if anything happens to you while they're on their little vacation." The blonde nervously laughed.

"For Kami's sake. I don't understand how you can play that childish game Minako. Hotaru I can understand. But the leader of the Senshi? Really?" Rei scoffed.

"It's called fun, Rei. You should try it sometime." Minako stuck out her tongue.

"I am in agreement with Rei. However, it's because there doesn't seem to be a point to the game really. There is no strategy involved whatsoever. Just. Well... Digital Cat Collecting." Ami sighed. "We could be using our free time more wisely, like looking over the new data I collected from the Lunar archives."

"Sounds thrilling Ames. But this is our week off, we only have two more days to collect as many adorable cats as possible before Luna and Artemis return and perform a 'cooper det tu'."

"Um. Coup d'état. But that was close." Ami put a hand over her mouth as a soft delicate chuckled escaped her lips.

"I for one am after the rarest of the rare." Minako laughed.

The girls fell into silence once more.

"SAPPHIRE!" Rei screamed.

The girls immediately leapt up, Senshi wands in hand.

"Where?!" Mako shouted, throwing Usagi and Hotaru behind her.

Rei's face was as red as a tomato, as she quickly fumbled with her phone trying with her all her might to hide the device under a pillow. Minako grinned devilishly.

"You!" She shouted. "You!" Minako pounced her, the others watched the tousle.

"Ah ha! Childish eh?!" Minako laughed like a maniac. Raising up the iPhone in victory and flashing her V sign.

"Look who plays our childish game, Neko Atsume, girls." The blonde chuckled.

"Look who also has the rarest cats now. Loser." Rei winked, sticking out her tongue. As the rest of the Senshi began to roll with laughter.

...

This is the game Neko Atsume, that if you don't play, well you should! It's so adorable! Anyway, I told you it was short. I may start doing a few actual shorts like these. They're fun! As always thank you for reading and please feel free to review!

-Lady D


	30. My Heaven

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

Who?: Everyone

Where?: Modern Day Tokyo

...

She had been asked before what she thought Heaven was like. It's a question that, for once, she didn't have an answer for. But as she sat in the living room taking in the sights and sounds, she believed this was her Heaven. That is, if she got to choose.

Michiru and Makoto were working diligently in the kitchen. They're words slightly slurred and giggles higher pitched than normal, as Michiru poured them another glass of wine.

"Michiru, are you trying to get me drunk?" Mako laughed.

"Perhaps. But you have my tastes for fine wine, it's nice to share with someone who actually appreciates it. Try this one?" Michiru giggled, as Makoto's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, Michiru. I couldn't. That, that is a very nice bottle. It should be used for a special occasion." She stammered starring at the label.

"This is a special occasion. All of our closest friends gathered in our home, celebrating our anniversary. What could be more special. Now, drink. Tell me what you think." Michiru smiled as she uncorked the bottle.

Makoto swallowed hard. "Is this a 2010 LaFleur Pomerol?" Michiru smiled and nodded. Mako took a small sip, her face brightening. "Notes of violets, sweet cherries, roasted berries and...lilacs. Full bodied. Long finish. Something else there, reminds me of truffles very subtle, in the background. And a hint of licorice." Mako smiled.

"Oh wasn't that a lovely description, so very accurate. Even slightly inebriated. You're definitely getting better, I can't wait to read your new menus at the restaurant." Mako blushed at the compliment.

Michiru sipped on her glass, while opening the oven.

"Almost ready." She smiled. "Ah, are you two escaping the madness? I have some lovely wine if you'd both like a glass."

Minako and Rei chuckled both nodding excitedly.

"You two are going to be drunk before dinner." Minako chortled.

"Ladies do not get drunk on wine, Minako. We get, loose." Michiru softly laughed.

"Well it smells amazing in here. And her highness and the smaller highness are whining that they are starved." Rei sighed, graciously taking the glass from the Senshi of Neptune.

.

I shift my gaze towards the living room, where in contrast to the kitchen, full pandemonium has taken over. Haruka, Usagi, Hotaru and the visiting Chibi Usa are all playing a video game. Usagi is squealing.

"I just don't understand. The probability of a go kart of that size, being unable to maintain control due to a banana peel is highly improbable." Ami stared seriously at the screen.

"Ami! Banana peels are taken very seriously in this game!" Usagi laughed. "I am going to win, Haruka!"

"Over my dead Yoshi." Haruka smirked firing a shell at Princess Peach. "Ah ha!" She laughed passing the pink princesses kart.

"Harrruuukkkkaaaaa!" Usagi whined.

"Now now, Papa. I still have weapons left." Hotaru grinned. Her Shy Guy kart quickly gaining on the green dinosaur.

"You wouldn't do that to your Papa would you, Taru?" Haruka nervously chuckled as they started the last lap.

"But you always said to play to win?" She smirked as she used her lightning bolt.

"Atta girl!" Mako squealed from the kitchen.

Shy Guy quickly passed the tiny Yoshi kart.

"So, lightning makes players smaller? Why is that?" Ami questioned. The serious players ignoring her.

"It really is fun, Ames. You should try, after I beat these three amateurs." Haruka mused.

"You all forgot about me!" Chibi Usa zoomed ahead of the pack with her Baby Peach using her star power. She quickly sped past her three opponents and across the finish line.

"Yes!" She yelled, giving Hotaru a high five.

"Beaten by a munchkin. I'm getting rusty." Haruka laughed, ruffling the pink haired girl.

"C'mon Hotaru! I'm starving!" Chibi Usa grabbed her hand, leading them both into the kitchen.

I can only laugh as they both enter the kitchen, begging for frozen pizza rolls. Michiru jokingly fussed about them preferring frozen processed food over her delightful fresh spinach puffs. She caves, as mothers do. Putting the "abominations" into the oven for the two girls. The two spritely girls heading down the hall to Hotaru's room. I of course follow, staying back just a bit. I hate to eavesdrop, but I must ensure Small Lady doesn't reveal anything that she shouldn't. They both walk out onto Hotaru's balcony.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." Chibi Usa smiles, placing her hand on top of Hotaru's as they both lean against the railing. A smile flashes across my face, as a faint blush creeps across Hotaru's cheeks.

"I wish Sestuna-Mama didn't have to take you back tonight. I wish you could just stay forever." Hotaru sighs.

"Soon though, Hotaru! It won't be long now. Soon we...well..." Chibi Usa starts, as I tighten. Hoping she doesn't give anything away. "I can't wait." The pink haired princess wrapped her arms around Hotaru. Both of them lingering that way for awhile.

I decide to let them be, moving into the kitchen as Mamoru and the Shitennou arrive.

"Pyro!" Minako yelled in frustration as Rei laughed maniacally, her Bowser kart shooting Minako's Princess Rosalina kart with a fireball.

Keisuke and Jun looked at each other and sighed; making their way into the living room to prevent any damage being done to Michiru or Haruka's home.

Noburo leaned over the counter, planting a kiss onto the chef's lips. Giving her his best puppy dog impression and charming smile.

"It's almost finished. No sneaking." Mako winked at him.

"Hotaru dear, Chibi Usa your frozen abominations are ready!" Michiru shouted, rolling her eyes as she tried to plate them in a decent manner.

"There's the finish line! Sorry ladies!" Haruka bellowed as she floored towards the end of Rainbow Road. "Whaaaaaat?!" She squealed as her kart spun wildly out of control.

"See, amateurs." Ami smirked. "I have found a strategy to this game." Her Lakitu kart gliding past the finish line, her Mercury visor over her eyes.

"That's...That's cheating!" Haruka pouted.

I could only smile. If only this happiness could last forever. Dinner was lovely. Everyone talked of happy times; the Silver Millennium balls, Usagi and Mamoru's beautiful wedding, the last group vacation. No mention of any past discretions, no utterance of evil beings. It was almost like, for a brief few moments, we were all just normal human beings.

After everyone was gone, the house began to fall quiet again. Michiru finished up the last of the dishes, Haruka toiled over putting them away. Small Lady was spending her last night here, forever as far as I can see through the sands of time; although I'm not sure she has the heart to tell Usagi or Hotaru.

"I can help Taru get to bed." I offer.

"Of course Sets. We have missed you, you know." Haruka plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Indeed Setsuna, you mustn't be a stranger. You know our home is yours. I am sure the Gates of Time do not need constant supervision." Michiru smiled giving me a long hug.

"I should be around much more frequently soon." I blush as Michiru kisses my cheek.

I head down the hallway, entering Hotaru's room.

"I know you're getting too old to be tucked in. But you know me, old habits die hard." I beam with delight.

"You know I love when you tuck me in Setsuna-Mama." Hotaru giggles.

Somehow the girl talks me into telling her what I am allowed to of Crystal Tokyo. By the time I finish rambling she is fast asleep. I kiss her softly on the head and ensure she is properly tucked in.

I slowly walk towards my room at the end of the hallway. Haruka offers to share their bed with me, a tone of seriousness in her voice. I bid them both goodnight.

I lay for awhile in deep thought. Slowly drifting off myself. Hours later I feel warmth around me, peering slowly with one eye open. Hotaru is nestled against my chest, Haruka curled against my back with Michiru cuddling against her.

Heaven. Yes. This is it for me.

...

A little Setsuna love! She deserves a bit of happiness. As always, thank you so much for reading and please review! :)

-Lady D


	31. May I?

All Right Reserved.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and the illustrious Naoko Takeuchi.

You can take this fic and put it on your page/blog, just shoot me a message and tell me that you did.

Just as long as I receive credit for the story.

…

Universe: Modern Day Tokyo

Who?: Makoto/Neph

So sorry I haven't updated in forever. Summer time is so busy! I have several chapters (I've started six) nearly ready to go and am almost done with the last few chapters of "Lost in Time". I'm saving those to publish in quick succession. This turned out to be a beast of a short, I felt like I couldn't stop writing. Hopefully it turned out well! As always, thank you for reading! And please feel free to review!

…

Noburo cleared his throat and smoothed down his shirt for the umpteenth time that evening. He sat outside the door willing himself to ring the doorbell, letting out an anxious sigh he relented. He heard the chimes fill the house, followed by the soft patters of footsteps. The door slowly opened.

"Hey Nobu, are you ready to go?" Makoto asked smiling as she exited her home.

"Don't be out too late! Curfew Noburo! Curfew!" Makoto rolled her eyes as Minako chortled inside, finding herself very amusing. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The Senshi of Love quipped throwing Mako a 'V' and a kiss before the door shut.

"She's impossible." Mako snorted. "Anyway, where are we headed?" She began to walk just ahead of him to his car. She paused at the end of the sidewalk. "Woah, when did you get that?" She turned quirking her eyebrow.

He cleared his throat again. "Today. You know how I am with cars. And, well I- I want you to be able to ride in something nice. "Noburo stammered, careful with his phrasing, he smiled inwardly as he noticed the slight tinge of pink spread across her face.

"Your Mazda was nice. You know I don't care what you drive. Not saying that this isn't beautiful though." Mako smiled at him. He nodded, rapidly walking around her and opening the car door.

It was a new Nissan GT-R. Noburo grinned as his hand slid across the double clear coat and chip resistant paint. He had opted for the liquid-effect finish which employed a hand polished 8-stage process with product-specific super metallic paint and three layers of clear coat; it was black with a slight glimmer of hunter green. He hoped that she noticed that in the sunlight, perhaps in the morning if he could convince her to stay at his place. He sat down inside, flipping up the 8-inch touch-panel monitor and quickly typing in an address. The interior was takumi precision semi-aniline leather, a custom job done in grey and green; turning the key the 3.8 liter V6 twin-turbocharged engine roared to life.

"Think Haruka will be jealous?" He couldn't help but smirk slightly. Slowly inching his free hand ever so closer to hers.

"You know her; she'll have to one-up you now. So where are we headed so late in the evening mister?" Again that delicate eyebrow rose ever so slightly.

"I assure you, milady. I have nothing but the noblest of intentions." Noburo put on his best charismatic grin. Inwardly he fretted, this was their- he counted quickly- fifteenth date. Fifteenth, and he couldn't even get her to hold his hand; it was as if the very thought of touching him repulsed her. However, he was letting her call all of the shots; even though the Alpha wolf in him came clawing to the surface every time his eyes laid on her, he frequently had to give his beast a little reminder to behave. It was difficult listening to Satsuki brag about his outings with Ami or overhearing Keisuke virtuously boasting about his time spent with Minako. At least Jun was faring no better than he was, that fiery Priestess wouldn't even let him within arm's length, although she seemed to be slightly more at ease the last time he saw them out. He knew both women were in 'serious relationships' as Mamoru had kindly put it, before they were resurrected. He was certain that he scowled outwardly at the thought. That boy wasn't fit for Makoto, although he found some comfort in the fact that she hadn't been totally alone in his absence. Just how serious had it been? He felt his grip tighten on the steering wheel, his knuckles visibly white. It gave him a small glimmer of hope that she continued to go on outings with him, even if they were up until this point one hundred percent platonic; although he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit it worried him slightly that she seemed disinterested in pursuing a more intimate permanent relationship.

Noburo knew from the start that it was going to be the old proverbial up-hill battle, he always flourished when challenged. But he had assured himself time and time again not to rush things, he wanted nothing more than spend forever with Makoto, however trying to rush her into a relationship was not ideal; he was also very much self-aware of his previous traitorous acts. There was still much healing to be done, bridges to mend; he still felt unworthy to even be in her presence, and thanked Gaia that she at least allowed him the satisfaction of being around her.

"You seem deep in thought tonight." Mako mused, as she stared at the fading city skyline. "You never said where we are going."

Noburo shook his head, her paradisiacal voice rousing him from his incessant thoughts.

"I'd like to show you my talent." He immediately winced as the words tumbled from his mouth. "I-I mean my seer abilities." Nobu felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Ah that talent. I was curious which one you were speaking of." Makoto gave him a playful wink. He had to tear his eyes away from her to prevent some sort of horrifying cardiac event from striking him down. Had she always turned the normally overly confident and boisterous man to Jell-O with a mere look?

…

His car came to a stop in the nearly vacant lot of the Yamanakako Panorama Observatory. Nobu nearly leapt from the car, it had been months since he had managed to escape from the city. The stars could only whisper to him there, so much horrid light pollution it was nearly impossible to see them. He immediately frowned as he gazed across a cloudy sky, the sun beginning to set in the distance. His plan was about to foiled thanks to Mother Nature.

"Don't suppose your um- powers could un-cloud the sky?" He questioned.

"Un-cloud. What a fun word, I don't think Ami would approve." Makoto giggled softly. "No unfortunately, if it was more cloud cover you wanted then I'm your girl though."

'Woman, you are a woman. A goddess in human form. Not to be confused with some mere girl.' He corrected her in his mind.

"Oh well, maybe next time huh?" She shrugged.

Noburo wrinkled his brow. "No! I'm teleporting us." He sneered. "Our date will not be ruined by clouds." Nobu continued to huff, snatching a backpack from the car.

"But you all aren't supposed to teleport if I recall. Mamoru and Setsuna will not be pleased." Mako chuckled.

"I am getting much better at it, I'll have you know. I'll deal with them. We need to make one stop first though." Noburo instinctively laced his fingers with hers, he was so focused he missed the small genuine small that spread across Makoto's face.

…

Mako stood in the middle of a room, blinking.

"Damn, who knew teleportation was so-so flashy. Remind me to ask Minako if ours is that fancy." Mako rolled her eyes, realizing Nobu wasn't paying an ounce of attention to her. He was scurrying about the cluttered room, tossing this and that.

"Is this your bedroom?" She surmised, trying to hide her pained look of panic and horror. To use the term pigsty would've been insulting to pigs everywhere.

"Uh yeah. Sorry, Mamoru feels like its ok for us to start looking for our own places now. I've been meaning to clean up and pack. "He could feel the nervous tickle returning to his throat, followed by the roar of his inner beast as Mako plopped down on his disheveled bed. The things he had already dreamt of doing to her there. He shook his head returning to the real world.

"Alright, telescope is located. Let's roll lovely lady." He extended his hand.

…

They were suddenly standing on a lush green hillside, surrounding by sloping mountains. Mako slowly peered around, taking in her surroundings. At the base of the large hill, she could hear the roar of thundering rapids.

"I believe we are not in Japan anymore. Eh?" She turned and asked. Noburo was already setting up his telescope.

"Um no. But not too far from home. This is the Yangtze River Valley…" He glanced up, making sure that she seemed to okay with the idea and smiled when she seemed content.

"In China? Hm. Interesting choice. Why here?" Mako puzzled.

"Well it's one of the best stargazing locations left on Earth. And it's rich in astronomy history; one of the earliest known observatories was built here during the Ming Dynasty. I prefer New Mexico, or the Atacama in Chile, but I knew this environment suited you better than any desert." He smiled, tweaking the telescope lens one more time. Nobu quickly got into his backpack, pulling out a blanket and several containers.

Makoto couldn't help but smile as the lumbering beast of a man tried to delicately unfold the fabric. He sat down, patting the blanket and motioning for her to do the same. "It isn't much. I'm no cook, and figured it would just be embarrassing to try and make the chef a meal." He laughed, handing her a container of food with a pair of chopsticks.

"You know anyone can learn to cook. Maybe I can try and show you. Thank you." She nodded accepting the two vessels. She opened up the large bowl, swirling her chopsticks around and slurping up a bite. Mako paused, rolling the noodles around in her mouth; analyzing the flavor combinations out of habit.

"This is my tonkotsu ramen. Did you buy this from my restaurant? I could've made it for you." She beamed.

"Can't pull the wool over your eyes. Even in this lifetime." He laughed, immediately changing the subject as he saw her bright facial features darken. "I stop several times a week." She perked up at the news.

"Really? I'm glad you like it." She smiled, staring up into the heavens as the orange and pink sky slowly began to fade into darkness.

There was a long pause of awkward silence. Noburo griping his hand so tightly on the blanket, he was sure he was going to burst a blood vessel.

"Makoto." He turned towards her. "If this- if this isn't what you want, just say so and I'll be out of your hair. I know, from what I gather, you and that-that other man were very serious. I never meant to hurt you again. "

She took in a deep sigh, sitting her bowl down. "I thought that I loved him, Motoki. I did. After Galaxia- after our death…" She visibly shuddered. "I had never felt more alone in this world. I woke up in a cold, dark apartment, totally alone. I had no idea if the others had returned, or what had happened to them. I couldn't find my communicator or my cell phone. I scrambled around the place in the dark for an hour looking for either one. I was terrified to go outside. I was terrified that they wouldn't be there. "

Flashback

Makoto scurried about her quaint apartment. It was dark, late. Her electricity apparently shut off, how long exactly had they been inside the Cauldron? She was alone. She felt her way her along the hallway, finding the door knob, willing herself to run outside and down the street to the Shrine. But she couldn't, what if they weren't there? What if she was the only one that had returned? Panic began to set in as she tore through the living room in search of any kind of communication device; her heart pounding in her ears. It seemed like it had been an eternity since she had woken up. Why hadn't the sun come up? Suddenly there was a soft knock on her door. She leapt up, ripping the door open without even a bit of hesitation. Arms wrapped around her tightly, blonde hair nearly suffocating her.

"I was so worried. I hadn't heard from you. I tried getting over here sooner, but you know how my parents can be. Mama was crying and Papa was so upset. All I could think about was you all. And then I realized you were all by yourself, and I didn't want you to be alone…I was so worried Mako!" Minako looked up, tears in her eyes as she began to bawl.

Makoto embraced her in return, and wept. The two of them slowly lowering themselves to the floor, their tears mixing together.

"We died…." Minako murmured, her face still buried in Mako's shoulder.

…

"I realized that without them I'm alone, and it terrified me." Mako sighed. "Not saying that's why I fell for Motoki, but it just felt so nice to have someone in my life finally; someone who could become permanent. He loved me when I had forgotten what that word even meant, loved me when I didn't even love myself. "She paused, he noticed the tears slowly pricking at the corner of those emerald eyes. "He helped me through some really hard times, but also led me to some vices; one in particular was hard to stop and I regret that. But I loved him…"

Noburo swallowed hard. "Do you still?" He asked.

"No. I mean it's taken some time, obviously." She muttered. "You-you all came along. I thought I had it all figured out, calculated my life down to the very last second, and then here you come. Here you come, wrecking what little bit of stability that I finally had…" He started to apologize, gravel at her feet and ask for some sort of forgiveness. Noburo opened his mouth to speak; Mako placed a finger over his lips. "You wrecked it. But-but the first time I saw you. The first time your eyes met mine again…I had never felt anything like that before. I can command Mother Nature herself, I wield lightning; and I had never experienced a jolt like that before. That's when the seeds of doubt firmly planted themselves in my mind. Minako knew, she knew for a while, but didn't have the heart to tell Rei or I. Soulmates she said, she could feel it. And even though I fought and denied it, I knew it too. But we are also not our Silver Millennium selves, we are different people now. How do you know that you still want to be with me? I'm not an illustrious Princess any more, just a regular girl who happened to have hit it lucky in the cooking industry. " She kicked back on her hands.

"We aren't the same people; but you are still the woman that I fell in love with so long ago. Your spirit hasn't changed; fiercely loyal, steadfast, brave, protective, and a bit stubborn and headstrong at times." He chuckled as she started to protest. "But underneath that exterior wall you build up, I've always seen the beautiful soul underneath; caring, compassionate, gentle, alluring, radiant. That's what I've always loved about you, Makoto. You bring out the best in people when you're around, and you don't even have to try. You doubt yourself when there's no need to. When the lot of you walk into a crowded room, you always assume the other girls are the ones being gawked at and ogled over; you're too busy dotting over them to notice that they're actually looking at you. Your spirit is indomitable, wild and untamable. You are breathtakingly beautiful, and not only do you not have to try, you don't even realize it yourself. All of those qualities are what I was drawn to, a lifetime ago; not some fanciful title. I loved you, for you. And if you would have me, I would again like to learn all about you, to learn how to love you properly in this life." Noburo winced, as she said nothing. Perhaps it had been too much, too soon. He started to get up when a hand caught his arm.

"I-I think I would like that. You know, to learn about each other more. " Mako blushed, smiling up at him. He knelt down, grasping her hand. He raised it towards the night sky.

"Jupiter." She whispered in his ear, he merely nodded.

"When-when we were still stones. It was odd. We weren't actually dead, nor were we alive. On the top of Mamoru's dresser we sat for what felt like an eternity. I could see around his room, just slightly. Do you know what kept me sane? From our little perch, at night, I would watch the stars go by. One night, when the gloom of the thought of spending eternity in a stone prison was weighing heavily on my mind, a certain star came into view that I hadn't seen in quite a while. It shone so brightly in the sky that night. And for a brief moment, I was content. I was happy." He finished.

"What star?" Mako questioned, already having a guess as to the answer.

"Jupiter." He leaned over tipping his chin up towards his. "May I kiss you?" He asked. "You may." She answered.

…

Ah, I love Mako/Neph sappiness! I could write novels about this pairing. But I'll try and distribute the love fairly evenly. Hoping to get several more updates out soon. Thanks as always for reading! And please feel free to review or drop me a PM!

-Lady D


	32. War Is Hell

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

...

I humbly apologize for my lack of updates. My laptop bit the dust, and with it went hundreds of chapters dating back a decade. It's taken me awhile to get over the loss, as silly as it sounds. But I am back, and have backed up everything to my OneDrive account, something I should've done years ago. So enough wallowing is self-pity!

This snippet is back of the "Reincarnate" series. I hope you enjoy!

...

Where: Tokyo, Japan 1941

Who: Rei/Jadeite

...

"You're leaving aren't you?" The dark haired woman turned away from the fair haired man.

"Reiko, you know if I had any choice..." His eyes brimmed with tears.

Jiro was a citizen of the United States, a Nisei or the first generation of Japanese immigrants in the United States. He and many of other Nisei children were sent back to Japan for their formal schooling. Here he had stayed with distant relatives since he was a young boy.

He reached out brushing a few strands of stray hair from her face. Reiko reached up clutching onto his hand.

"Your father never liked me much anyway." He chuckled, bringing her close to him. She sighed heavily, normally she would have struck back with a venomous reply but there was none left.

"Come with me. Be with me, Reiko." He whispered into her raven hair which always smelled of embers.

"You know I can't. It would bring dishonor to my family." She stifled an out of character sob.

"I cannot be without you." Jiro continued to stroke her hair. "But I must return, my family fears for my life if I continue to stay here. War is on the horizon. Come with me, you will be safe."

"My father is moving us." Reiko stammered. Jiro started to protest. "He and Prime Minister Tojo are close. He is being promoted to War Minister. He says he is moving us away from Tokyo, to keep us safe."

"I fear for you, Reiko. I fear for you if you stay. I don't know why, I am just unsettled by it all." Jiro clutched onto her, as if she would blow away in the wind.

"I am not afraid, Jiro." She smiled through tear filled eyes, tilting his chin up towards hers. "We are connected, my soul will always find yours." She kissed him deeply.

"Where is he taking you? I need to know where to come and whisk you away once this all blows over?" He gave her a little grin.

"Hiroshima." She said flatly.

"You might like the change of scenery, and the coast. It won't be as dangerous as Tokyo. My flight leaves soon, it's the last to the US. You still can come..." Jiro trailed off.

Reiko only shook her honorable head.

"Be careful my love. I will write. Come back after this nonsense is over." They kissed again, As she walked away something told him this would be the last time he would taste her sweet kisses.

...

North Field, Tinian Island

August 6, 1945

Jiro had the option of internment camp or enlisting after the United States entered World War II. He was an excellent Marine, and was used often for his translation skills.

"Something big is going down bud." Ned chuckled, as he took a long drag from his cigarette. The pair tried to take a peak through the growing crowd.

Ned and himself had become close companions. Ned Benally was decorated Navajo Code Talker, they had been stationed together for two years. Ned was a brute of a man with shoulder length dark hair and the kindest heart. He talked a lot about home on the Reservation in New Mexico, his love of stars, and sympathized with Jiro about leaving his lover. He had reminisced often about his Marguerite, Markie for short. Auburn hair and emerald eyes. Jiro paused and thought of his Reiko. This War was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. If he was allowed to go back he would have made Reiko come with him, no question. He said a silent prayer that she was still well. He had heard rumors of a war ending weapon.

Ned pushed them both through the crowd.

"You going on any reconnaissance missions, bud?" Ned inquired looking at the planes being gathered. Jiro was used often for weather and blast radius measurements.

Jiro nodded, his commanding officer had said he would be going out on a mission soon.

"There you are Ji. You're riding with George in Plane # 91." One of his squad mates, John threw him a pair of odd black goggles.

"What'r these for?" Jiro asked.

"Top Secret, apparently. You're doing photography, and some film. Suppose to be some fancy new bomb." John smiled. "I'm stuck with weather reconnaissance. Better hurry and get suited up." Jiro nodded.

"See you when I get back, Ned. You'll have to take a listen and see what's going on." Ned nodded back. They watched as a plane named the Enola Gay started its engines.

...

Private First Class Jiro Nakamura was listed as MIA after the mission to Hiroshima.

...

Hope you enjoyed this little snippet! As always thank you for reading.

-Lady D


End file.
